If You Ever Come Back To Us
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: He looked over at the teenage girl with the brown locks and big, blue eyes. She was a spitting image of her mother. Toby wondered where Spencer was right now, maybe with someone else. But he knew one thing: No matter how long. No matter how many years, Spencer will come back. And when she does, he and the blue-eyed girl will be waiting for her to come back to them.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys, this is something new that I'm trying and I know it's a little too original to just do what everyone else does, like Spencer getting pregnant and Toby finding out years later that he has a kid, but this story is different. This story is told from Toby's life and him raising Spencer's child because somehow the little infant ended up at his door and Spencer moved away. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

The wind howled outside as the rain poured down from the dark sky. Thunder boomed across the horizon. It was cold outside, but Toby's loft was warm and safe inside. Toby got up and went to the stove and turned off the hot water and poured it into a cup that had chocolate powder. He sat back down and continued watching his program when he heard a knock at the door. He wondered why someone would be at his door at one-thirty in the morning. He got up and went to his door.

He flung it open and gasped. There, in a small basket was an infant. He crouched down and looked at it. Seeing that it was okay and alive he looked down the hall but no one was there. He picked up the basket and brought the infant inside. Gently taking it out of the basket, he saw a pink blanket and that it had girly clothes that indicated that it was a little girl. Toby cradled her in his arms and sat down on his sofa.

"Hey little girl," Toby whispered.

The baby opened her eyes and they looked brown. She gurgled and smiled. Toby chuckled and rocked her back and forth. He wondered who would leave a beautiful little girl like this at his door. Who would do that?

But something caught his eye in the baby's blanket. It was a card. He opened it and read it.

_**I can't take care of her, but I know you can. She isn't safe with me and never will be. Someone is going to hurt her if I take acre of her. But she will always be safe with you. Please take care of Avalon Alison Cavanaugh for me.**_

I trust you with my life.

I love you Toby.

From,

The girl that is insanely head-over-heels in love with you.

Toby felt his eyes well up with tears. She didn't even get a chance to tell him she got pregnant. But he didn't know whom the baby belonged to. Wren or him?

He looked at the little girl again and his eyes went wide in shock. The little girl's eyes weren't brown but they were blue. Just like his. Only they were a lighter shade of blue and much bigger. He got her pregnant and left her. How could he do that? He had a feeling she was long gone by now, but he still couldn't believe that she had his baby. And now he left the infant in the care of his hands. He had no idea how he was going to do this. But there was one thing he did know.

No matter how long it takes. No matter how many years, Spencer will come back. And when she does, he and Avalon will be waiting for her to come back to them.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue this story? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well, review and look out for upcoming chapters in my other stories! **

**Love ya!**

**-E.V.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fourteen Years Later

**Hey Loves! I just want to say thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I mean, it was a short chapter and all, and it was sloppy, but I really appreciate it! Now, this story has a big plot to it and someone has been keeping a lot of secrets from someone else and don't worry, you'll find out who it is in future chapters. So, please enjoy this new segment of If You Ever Come Back To Us!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fourteen Years Later...

"And there's nothing I feel, but I know that my heart will, go on. Once more you open the door..." the sound of a beautiful voice echoed off the walls of the loft.

"My heart will, go on..." the blue-eyed girl stopped playing the piano and slouched in her seat. She jumped when she heard clapping.

"Bravo, bravo, you're getting really good at hitting those high notes, Ava," said the blue-eyed man clapping.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"Now, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat some lunch with your aunts, at the Apple Rose Grille?" he asked.

"Um," the girl said and looked at the clock. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Great, we're leaving in ten so get ready in a few minutes, Avalon," he said and exited the room.

Avalon got up from her chair and went to her walk-in closet and chose out an outfit. She decided to put on a pair of white jeans, black blouse, a pair of converse sneakers, a leather jacket and a gray scarf. She brushed her long light brown hair and added a bit of lip-gloss. She smiled and went downstairs.

She saw her dad looking out the window with a picture frame and cleared her voice. Toby whipped his head around and thought he saw Spencer, but it was only Avalon. She looked exactly like her mother. Same hair, face structure, a bit shorter but she would end up as the same height as her, and her personality was a lot like her mother's. Sarcastic, funny, smart, brave, and not to mention athletic. She was a lot like him too. She had the same blue eyes and the same hair color. She was nice, caring, lovable, misunderstood, generous, sweet, and loyal. She was truthful and hated people who lied, exactly like Toby when he was a teenager. He still did but he had already told his daughter the biggest lie he could ever think of.

"Are you ready?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Avalon said as she and Toby walked out the door.

It had been fourteen years since Toby found Avalon at his door and fourteen years of no Spencer. It was like she had fallen off the face of the earth and never came back. Avalon knew she didn't have a mom but the thing was, Toby had told her that when she was a baby, her mother died in a car accident. He didn't want her to know the truth and ruin the bond they had. Avalon was fourteen and would be starting high school next week. They still lived in Rosewood and a lot of things have changed over that time period. The town was much more...peaceful and calming. Toby had managed to raise Avalon with the help of the girls who had their own families now.

Aria and Ezra had a daughter named Magine who was five. She was a spitting image of Aria with her long dark hair and face structure and she had Ezra's green eyes. She was already quite the artist and loved taking pictures. Hanna and Caleb had two kids. Julianna and Nicholas. Julianna, whose nickname was Julie, was ten and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was interested in fashion and design. Nicholas, whose nickname was Nikki, was seven and he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was already interested in computers and technology. Emily and Samara had one daughter named Savanna. Savanna, whose nickname was Savvy, was eight and she was biologically Samara's. She had light blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was already learning how to swim and wants to be an all-star swimmer in high school.

Toby felt sad knowing that the kids had two parents and Avalon only one parent. She didn't mind though and loved her dad to death. She couldn't wish for anything better.

Toby and Avalon entered the Apple Rose Grille and saw the girls sitting at a booth and made their way over to them.

"Hey guys," Toby greeted.

"Hey Tobes! Hey Ava!" the girls greeted cheerfully.

Toby sat next to Emily while Avalon sat next to Aria. They ordered lunch and talked about the regular things they talked about.

"So, Ava? Are you nervous about starting high school?" Emily asked.

"Um, a little, but I think I'll make it out alive...hopefully," Avalon said and the others laughed.

"You raised her well Toby," Aria teased.

"I try, but when it comes to shopping...boy does she get violent over what I buy her," Toby played along.

"Hey! I do not! And if I do it was because I spend too much time shopping with Aunt Han!" Avalon protested but couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Excuse me? I taught you how to dress amazingly! I mean, imagine if I _wasn't_ in your life! I can't even imagine what you would be _wearing_ at this moment," Hanna said.

Everyone laughed. Even though they would be rude to each other, they knew how to laugh it off. They talked for the rest of the afternoon and when they were done; they bid their goodbyes and went home.

Toby and Avalon decided to stay at the Grille for a little longer and talk.

"Dad?" Avalon asked.

"Yeah?" Toby said still concentrated in his book.

"What was my mom like?" she asked.

Toby looked up. "Why?"

"I don't know, you never mention her to me and I want to know more about her. Like what was she like? What did she look like? Was she like me? That kind of stuff," she said.

Toby hesitated before speaking. "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life and when I look at you every single day, all I can see is your mother. Well, minus the eyes and hair color, you look exactly like her. She was a kind and brave and wasn't afraid of anything and if she was, she didn't even show it. She cared about everyone and when she wanted answers, she would stop at nothing until she got those answers. You're a lot like her and me in many ways if you come to think of it."

"Really?"

"Really, and now it's getting late, we should get going," Toby said and started to get up.

Avalon followed him outside and thought about her mother. She wished she got a chance to see her, but she was about to meet her even when she didn't know it.

* * *

"Avalon! Come on! Wake up it's your first day of school!" Toby yelled from the kitchen.

Avalon groaned and got up. She changed into a pair of ragged black jeans, a plain white V-neck shirt, a leather jacket, with a black scarf (as you can see, she loves to wear scarves), a pair of black Toms and a white fedora. She put on some black feather earrings that had white in the center and a bit of pink lipstick and she grabbed her brown school bag and went downstairs.

"I'm ready," she said.

"All right...hold up," Toby said walking over to her. "Put your bag down and arms up."

Avalon obeyed and put down her bag and put up her arms. Toby walked around her and checked her outfit. He had this policy of where he checked her outfit and made sure she had nothing slutty on or something that showed too much, because she was too young. Avalon was used to this process and didn't complain.

"Arms down," he said.

"Well?" she asked.

"Hmm...it's fine, now let's go you don't want to be late on your first day of freshman year!" Toby said and grabbed his jacket and they both headed downstairs to his truck. Even after fourteen years, Toby still kept the truck that Spencer gave him. It still looked new and Avalon didn't mind being driven to school in it because she knew how much the truck meant to her dad.

Toby parked the truck in the Rosewood High parking lot and he and Avalon went into the school. Avalon received her schedule and they headed to her first class, which was field hockey. They headed inside towards the gym and saw that the class had already begun. Avalon knocked. Everyone turned to look at her.

Avalon stood up straight and held her head up proudly and looked at the coach whose back was turned to her.

"Excuse me?" Avalon asked politely.

"Yes?" said a familiar voice.

Toby looked up and prayed that it wasn't-

"Um, is this Ms. Hastings' class?" Avalon asked.

"Yes it is and you must be-" before the coach could finish, she turned around and saw Toby and then looked back at Avalon.

"Avalon Alison Cavanaugh," Spencer breathed.

* * *

**Uh-oh! How will field hockey go now that Spencer has Avalon in her class? Will Avalon find out about Spencer being her mom? So much to find out! Also, if anyone can guess which new character will make an appearance in the next chapter _and_ find out their shocking story line, they will make a cameo in the chapter after that one. So turn on your brains and think! Love you guys!**

**-E.V. **


	3. Chapter 3: You Don't Need A Mom

**Hey guys! Oh. My. God. This story already has 24 reviews? It took a few chapters for my other stories to get that many! It means so much you guys and to reward you all, I made this chapter EXTRA long than the others. And for the cameo, poisonnwine, you got one part of the answer correct from the last chapter and I'll be nice and give you credit, so PM on the name you want to use for your cameo next chapter, okay? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**2,739 words, minus the Author's Note.**

* * *

Chapter 3: You Don't Need A Mom To Be Happy

"Avalon Alison Cavanaugh," Spencer breathed.

"Yes, that's me?" Avalon said with an amused expression.

"Nice to see you again Toby," Spencer said giving him a fake smile.

"Nice to see you too, Spencer," Toby said but he wasn't smiling.

Avalon sensed the awkward tension and interrupted the silence.

"Okay, well, Dad, I think you have a job and if you don't go to your job you'll loose it and we'll be homeless and I don't want to be, so please go to work, I'll be fine," Avalon said.

"Okay, call me if you need anything or if something happens, okay?" Toby said.

"Okay, love you," she said and hugged her dad.

"Love you too, bye," Toby said and kissed his daughter's head before giving Spencer a glare and left the gym.

"Well, Avalon, why don't you sit down anywhere," Spencer said.

"I can't," Avalon said.

"Why not?" Spencer asked.

"Because I have to sit in between the girl with the blond hair and the girl with the red curly hair because you've arranged our spots alphabetically," Avalon said.

"And how do you know where to sit?" Spencer challenged.

"Because that's Alyssa Barnes the girl I used to sit next to in kindergarten and that's Sydney Drake the girl I sat next to in fifth grade and they're last names start with B and D and mine's start with C so I have to be in between them. Nice try, but you can't fool me, I figure out things faster than you can say my whole name," Avalon said.

"Impressive," Spencer said nodding.

Avalon smiled and sat down in between the two girls. She and Spencer made eye contact for a long time. Spencer looked away and began the class.

* * *

"You're _kidding_, right?" Aria asked.

"Do I _look _like I'm kidding?" Toby asked.

"Wait, but if Ava is in Spencer's field hockey class, she'll soon figure out who Spencer really is," Emily said.

"I know, but I can't let her switch classes, Avalon _loves_ field hockey, and I don't want her to question anything and even if she didn't ask questions, remember she's part Hastings and they have pretty smart brains," Toby said running his hands through his hair.

Toby and the girls were at The Brew discussing the issue of Avalon having Spencer as her coach. They hated the idea of Avalon finding out who Spencer really was and just hating them for lying to her about her past. Not to mention what happened to her mom.

"Toby, calm down, if we all play it cool, Avalon won't suspect anything," Hanna said.

"Won't suspect anything? She suspected that Magine took her nail polish and used it as paint for her painting, and guess what? She was right, of course she won't suspect anything," Toby said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Magine gave them back!" Aria protested.

"Yeah, and they were half empty," Toby said.

"All right! What are we going to do about Avalon and Spencer?" Hanna asked.

"There's only one thing to do," Emily said.

"What?" the others asked.

"One of us has to talk to Spencer and tell her not to say anything to Avalon no matter what," Emily said.

"Who's going to talk to her?" Hanna asked.

"There's only one person for the job," Toby said and everyone looked at Aria.

"What? Hey! I didn't agree to this and why do I have to talk to her?" Aria asked.

"Because you're Team Sparia! Your legend lives on!" Hanna said.

"What about Spoby?" Aria asked looking at Toby.

"Ar, I couldn't even look at her today, what makes you think I'm going to be able to talk to her?" Toby asked.

"Ugh, fine, when and where?" Aria asked.

"Today after school when you go pick up Avalon," Toby said.

"Okay, I just hope nothing bad happens," Aria said looking up at the ceiling and praying that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Avalon heard Spencer call her name and she got up from the bleachers and went to get next in line. They were practicing aiming a puck at a target with the field hockey stick. She saw Jessica Jones hit the puck with a good swing and it almost hit the center, Spencer was impressed.

"Good swing, JJ!"

Jessica smirked at Avalon. They were enemies since kindergarten and honestly, Avalon didn't even know what she did that made Jessica hate her so much. Avalon smiled back at her and grabbed the field hockey stick and positioned it behind the puck.

"Okay, ready? And swing!" Spencer said.

Avalon took a deep breath and swung. Everyone looked and gasped. The puck smashed into the center and fell perfectly onto the grass. Avalon smiled.

"That was the best hit I've ever seen! Good job Avalon!" Spencer cheered.

"Thanks Coach," Avalon said.

Spencer smiled but she hid the pain inside of her. Knowing that Avalon had no idea who she really was, hurt her heart knowing there was nothing she could do to change what happened fourteen years ago and she certainly doubted that Toby would allow her to be apart of Avalon's life.

Avalon went to the bleachers and sat down. She took out her sketch notepad and started to draw. She drew Spencer and the girls in the line to hit the target. Toby being an architect had showed her how to draw so she was a pro at it. She flipped through the rest of the pages and looked at one picture. She had sketched her and Toby together. It was perfect, but all she needed was a mom. That's all she wanted. But she knew that she was never going to have one. At least for now she didn't. As she was drawing, she felt her notepad being taken away from her.

"What's this? Wow, being a stalker I see," Jessica said.

"Give it back," Avalon growled.

"Awe, if it isn't you and your daddy, but what about your mom? Oh yeah, you don't have one, so sad," Jessica said cruelly.

"Shut up," Avalon said.

"You know, I think having a mom is the _best thing_ in the world, they look after you, teach you how to live life, and especially _love you_, but you don't know how that feels," Jessica said.

"I'm happy with my life and I don't need a mom since my dad loves me like how a mom would," Avalon said standing up and faced her.

"I don't know, with your dad only being a silly carpenter, he wouldn't do much for you," Jessica said.

"Don't say that about my dad, you bitch," Avalon growled feeling the anger boil up inside her.

"Hmm…let's see…ah, here's you and your dad, how cute, too bad this is what's going to happen pretty soon," Jessica said and ripped the page right out of the notepad and tore it up.

Avalon looked at the shredded paper and snatched the book from Jessica's hand and pushed her down the bleachers. Jessica fell to the bottom of the bleachers and whimpered.

"And that's what _happens _when you mess with me, bitch," Avalon snapped and walked away.

Spencer watched the argument that happened and was shocked at Avalon's bravery and attitude during the whole thing. Spencer couldn't wait to get to know her daughter more and what more lies within her.

* * *

Aria parked her car in the parking lot at Rosewood High and walked towards the entrance. She caught some high school boys checking her out and she even heard some doing some catcalls. One group of boys got in her way and flirted with her.

"Hey there pretty lady, how's it going?" one of them asked.

"Um, good thank you," Aria said and tried to walk past them but they wouldn't let her.

"Sorry, but I have to go-"

"Why so soon, baby?" another one asked.

"Please, I need to-"

"You, know, she's married and her husband can kick your ass in an instance, so I recommend you back the hell off before someone tells him," Avalon said behind the group of boys.

"And who's gonna tell him?" one of them asked.

"And who's gonna be crying home to mommy once your ass is whooped after _I_ tell him?" Avalon asked. The boys widened their eyes and walked away.

"First day of school and you're already scaring people? Toby _did_ raise you well," Aria said.

"Yup, gotta love him," Avalon said.

"Okay, well go wait by the car because I need to talk to your field hockey coach," Aria said.

"Okay, don't take too long," Avalon said.

"I won't," Aria said and walked to the field.

Aria saw Spencer sitting down on the bleachers on the field and made her way towards her.

"Spar-" Aria called.

"-ia" Spencer replied and smiled at her tiny friend.

"Hey, Spence, long-time-no-see," Aria said hugging her friend.

"I know, how are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm good," Aria said.

"Anything I should know?" Spencer asked.

"Hanna, Emily, and me have kids now," Aria said.

"Oh, um, how's Toby doing?" Spencer asked.

"He's…good," Aria said.

"He raised Avalon well," Spencer said truthfully.

"We sort of helped, but for the majority, he did it," Aria said.

"Why are you really here for?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, Avalon doesn't know you're her mom, and Toby sort of told her that her mom died in a car accident, so you can't say anything about you being her mom, at all," Aria said.

"I wasn't planning too, but I have some news-"

"Spencer! I thought maybe we could go out to dinner tonight," said a familiar accent.

Aria and Spencer turned their heads around and saw Wren. Aria looked at Spencer and then back at Wren. She clenched her jaw.

"Care to explain?" Aria asked.

Wren came up to Spencer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Um, Aria, Wren and I are…_engaged_."

Aria's eyeballs went so wide that they could've popped out of their sockets. She gulped down the lump in her throat and managed a fake smile.

"That's…great, I'm happy for you two," she lied.

"Thank you, Aria," Wren said in his annoying accent.

"Hey, I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to run, Avalon needs to go to dance class and she's going to be late, nice talking to you guys, bye," Aria said and dashed to the parking lot leaving Wren and Spencer confused.

* * *

Toby almost chocked on the water he was drinking when Aria told him about the Wren and Spencer situation.

"They're _what_?" Toby asked.

"They're _engaged_ Toby," Aria said sadly.

"First she leaves her daughter at my door and then gets engaged to that British bastard? I can't fucking believe her," Toby growled.

"Me neither, now Avalon can't know about this," Aria said sitting down next to Toby on his couch.

"I just don't want Ava to find out and get hurt. I especially don't want her to hate me," Toby said.

"She will _never_ hate you, no matter what you do or say she will_ always love you_," Aria said and hugged Toby.

Toby and Aria were in Toby's loft and talking about what had happened today. Toby just couldn't believe how selfish Spencer was being. First she left her daughter at her boyfriend's door and now she's engaged to the man that ruined their relationship? Toby just couldn't even think at the moment.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back," Aria said and disappeared into the bathroom.

At that moment, Avalon came in. She was sweating from coming back from dance class. She smiled and greeted her dad and then went to go get a water bottle. Avalon didn't like to drink sweetened drinks because Toby had told her that they weren't healthy so she just drinks water. She disappeared into her room and changed into a gray tank top and pink sweats. She played some music on her laptop and turned to face her dad with a mischievous smile.

"Ava, what are you doing?" Toby asked.

"I know you're sad and don't wanna tell me why, so I'm going to cheer you up," Avalon said.

"How?" Toby asked.

Like this: get up," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Get. Your. Lazy. Ass. Off. The. Couch." Avalon said.

Toby obeyed and got up. Avalon grabbed his hands and swung them around. She twirled her dad. Toby laughed and twirled her. Avalon turned up the music.

_Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits_

Avalon threw her hands up and laughed when Toby did the same thing.

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up, and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Hands up..._

_We're higher than a motherfucker…(3x)_

By the time the chorus was playing, Avalon and Toby were in a full on dance competition. Avalon-having taken dance classes since a tender age of five-was a master at dancing and Toby was only humiliating himself. Avalon bursted out laughing when Toby tried to do body rolls, but only failed at doing so. Aria walked out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight before her. She knew that it was times like this that Toby killed for with his daughter. She happily joined in and the trio ended up on the floor laughing.

* * *

_If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_  
_But you just can't hide the pain_  
_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without 'cha_

_If the truth is you're a liar_  
_When you say that you're okay_  
_I'm sleepin on your side of the bed goin' out of my head now_

_And if you're out there try'na move on_  
_But somethin' pulls you back again_  
_I'm sitting here try to persuade you like your in the same room_

Avalon stared up at the ceiling while listening to '_If You Ever Come Back_' by The Script. For some weird reason, she felt like there was a meaning to the song that suited her life.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
_If you ever come back if you ever come back_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back_  
_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_  
_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_  
_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_  
_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now_

Avalon heard her dad's voice at her door.

"Come in," she said.

Toby walked into his daughter's bedroom and sat down on her bed.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"Um, sure, where to?" she asked.

"Well, it's a surprise," he said with a wink.

"You know I hate surprises," she said with a pout.

_Just like your mother…_Toby thought. "I know you do, but that's what makes it special."

"Okay, what time?" she asked.

"After school," he said.

"Okay," she said and yawned.

"Better get some sleep, you don't want to be tired for the surprise tomorrow," Toby said.

"Okay," she said and got under the covers. "Good night Dad, love you."

"Good night Avalon, love you too," Toby said and turned off the lights and closed the door.

Toby headed to his room and closed his door. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"I'm telling you this once and only once, stay the hell away from my daughter," he growled and hung up the phone before the person on the other line could answer.

* * *

**Phew! Long one, right? All right, I'm sort of dealing with some boy trouble, because my best friend, who's a guy got mad at me because I got his number and texted him, but then I apologized the next day at school with a note (because I'm a wuss when it comes to him) and he rejected it. But then, my friend, asked him what happened and he told her that he was just in a bad mood that day and that he didn't mean to be mean to me, and asked her to apologize to me for him and she told me, but the thing is: Should I accept his apology when he rejected mine? I don't want to loose him, but I also don't know if he is _really_ sorry. Should I?**

**Anyways, keep reviewing and also, I'm not really one of those writers that say like "More reviews and I'll update tomorrow" and that kind of stuff. Not that kind of writer. I'll update when I can and I want you guys to be happy so I'll try and update daily, okay? So, keep reading and enjoying!**

**-E.V.**


	4. Chapter 4: People Don't Come Back

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I had to some testing and friend drama and also this chapter is where things get good with Avalon, Toby, and Spencer. There will be a shocker at the end of this chapter, so prepare! Enjoy another segment of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 4: People Don't Come Back For A Reason, Just Like They Didn't Leave For A Reason

Avalon ran to her chemistry class and sat down in her seat next to August James. He was the jock of the ninth grade. He had shaggy, jet-black hair, hazel-green eyes, and was fairly tall. He looked mean and just another popular, but he was actually nice and sweet if you got to know him.

"All right class, starting today, we will need to talk about science fair projects coming up," Mrs. Laurel said. The class groaned.

"And also, you will all be working with the person sitting next to you at your table-" before she could finish, some students got up and started to switch seats with others. After about a minute, everyone was seated with the person they wanted to work with. August and Avalon didn't move seats.

"Never mind and if you win the science fair here at school, you'll go onto the next round...um, any questions? Uh, yes, Caitlin."

"Is it mandatory to do this project?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes it is."

"What if we fail?" Caitlin asked again.

"Then you fail the whole assignment."

"What if we win and go on to the next round?"

"Then you go onto the next round."

"What if-"

"Okay, that's enough questions, Caitlin...anymore questions?"

Caitlin shot up her hand. Everyone laughed.

"No, not you Caitlin, put your hand down...um, yes, Avalon."

"When is this project due?" Avalon asked.

"Um, it's September right now...we're giving you all two moths to do this," Mrs. Laurel said.

The bell rung and everyone got up and exited the classroom. Avalon grabbed her books and she was walking to her locker when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, hey," it was August.

"Oh, hey," Avalon said.

"So, I guess we're partners for this thing?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So, I'm thinking we should meet up sometime at the library and decide what kind of project we should do?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds great, when?" she asked.

"Um, how about Saturday at three?"

"Okay, well, I have to go, but um, do you want my number so we can like plan out things?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll give you mine too," he said and grabbed a pen from his backpack and wrote down his number on her arm. She did the same to his arm.

"Okay, um, call or text me, okay?"

"Okay, bye August."

"Bye Avalon," he said and walked away.

She went to her locker and put her textbooks inside before heading to the parking lot and waited for her dad. She saw a familiar tan truck parked, but that's not what angered her. She spotted some of the popular girls HITTING on her dad.

She marched over there and pushed past them and hugged her dad.

"Um, what are you doing Avalon? You don't just hug strangers out of no where," said Caitlin from class.

"Well, I can if he's my DAD," Avalon said.

"Oh," was all Caitlin said.

"Yeah...goodbye," Avalon said and got in the truck with Toby.

"I didn't know her dad was _that_ hot," Caitlin said to her friends and they walked away.

* * *

"So, how was school today? Anything new?" Toby asked as he was driving.

"Yeah, it was good...um, we're starting a science fair project...and we're working with partners," Avalon said.

"Who's your partner?" Toby asked.

"August James," Avalon said.

"Is that what that's for?" Toby asked pointing to the number on her arm.

"Yeah. So where are we going again?" Avalon asked.

"It's a surprise," Toby said.

Avalon pouted. Toby chuckled. After a half hour later, Toby parked the truck.

"We're here," he said and got out.

"Finally!" Avalon said and got out and followed her dad.

Toby walked into the woods. Avalon stopped. He turned around and held out his hand.

"Don't be scared, it was a long time ago Ava. He's not going to hurt you again," Toby said gently.

Avalon took Toby's hand and stayed by his side as he led them through the woods. He stopped and covered her eyes. He kept walking making sure Avalon wasn't looking. He came to a halt and removed his hands from Avalon's eyes. She gasped in awe. The scenery looked like something straight out of a fairytale. The sun was covered by trees but light beamed through the canopies. The grass was green and fresh. Flowers bloomed and they were all colorful. She looked at the giant lake whose water color matched her and Toby's eyes.

"Dad! It's...it's beautiful!" Avalon said and spun around smiling.

"I know," Toby said.

"How did you find this place?" Avalon asked.

"My mother used to bring me here all the time and I also brought...your mother here a lot," Toby said

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said.

Toby trotted over to a tree and grabbed a bag that was behind it.

"What's in there?" Avalon asked.

"Catch," Toby said and threw Avalon her bikini.

Avalon raised an eyebrow as Toby took off his shirt and pants. He had put on swimming trunks underneath them. He stepped into the water.

"Well? Hurry up, get changed and get in here!" Toby said.

Avalon laughed and went behind a tree and quickly changed. Toby was unaware of Avalon coming up behind him. Well, he did until she pounced on him, causing them to fall into the deep part of the lake.

Avalon resurfaced and laughed when she saw Toby's facial expression.

"Ava! I could've drowned!" Toby protested.

"But you didn't," Avalon said.

"I could've died!" he protested again.

"But. You. Didn't." she said again.

Toby narrowed his eyes. "You're mean."

"No, I'm nice and you know it," she said and went underwater.

Toby did the same. They passed by each other like penguins. They waved at each other underwater and laughed when they resurfaced. Toby looked at his daughter as they were laughing. But he didn't see his fourteen-year-old daughter with blue eyes and light brown hair. He saw his first love. He saw his high school sweetheart. Avalon was a spitting image of Spencer in so many ways that it surprised him that she hadn't figured out who her coach really was.

Suddenly, they heard a twig break. They whipped their heads around and saw two people. A male and a female.

"Wait...is that..._Ms._ _Hastings_?" Avalon asked squinting.

"Well I guess it is," Toby muttered.

Spencer and Toby made eye contact. What was she doing here? More importantly: _W__hy was Wren here_? This was sacred ground! Only he, Spencer, his mother, and Avalon know about this place. Wren wasn't allowed to be here.

Toby grabbed Avalon's hand and they marched out of the lake. Toby clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes at them.

"Dad? Where are we going? We were having so much fun!" Avalon said.

"Sorry Ava, I need to go meet up with your Aunt Em. She needs help with something," Toby lied.

Avalon pouted but shrugged it off. Toby felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to be face-to-face with Spencer.

"Toby...please wait," Spencer pleaded.

Toby grabbed her arm and took her behind an oak tree.

"First off: Why the hell is Wren here? We weren't allowed to show anyone else about this place, you promised," Toby growled.

"I'm sorry, but Wren followed me here one day and he's been coming here ever since," Spencer explained.

"And second off: Why did you leave and decide to come back fourteen years later?" Toby asked.

"I came back because we planned our wedding here. We have friends and family here so why not?"

"Spencer...you have a fourteen year old daughter, that's been motherless for those past years! She could find out that you're her mom and then she'll be devastated that you're already engaged with some other douche bag!" Toby said lowering his voice.

"Can we not talk about this?" Spencer asked.

"No. Tonight meet me at The Grille, because we _need_ to talk...and the girls are coming too, and you're _not_ bailing out on this," Toby said.

Spencer sighed. "Fine."

"And you _can't_ bring Wren," Toby said.

"Okay, I won't," Spencer said.

"Fine. Now I need to go look after_ my_ daughter, bye," Toby spat and walked away.

Spencer winced when he said "_My _daughter." She didn't even have the right to call Avalon her daughter anymore. She needed to tell him what really happened and why she really left. It was only a matter of time before he and the girls found out the truth.

* * *

Toby and the girls walked into the Apple Rose Grille and saw Spencer sitting at a booth by the window by herself. She smiled and waved. The girls managed a fake smile but Toby didn't he only glared at her. Toby sat across from her while Emily sat next to him. Aria and Hanna pulled up some chairs and sat down at the end of the table. Spencer sat alone. She understood why they didn't want to be around her, but she didn't think they would be this cold towards her.

"So? We want answers," Hanna said.

"Okay, where do I start?" Spencer asked.

"Start by telling us why you decided to leave Avalon at my door," Toby demanded.

Spencer hesitated. "I-it wasn't me."

"Then who did?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said.

"How can't you know?" Toby asked angrily.

"I don't know! Someone took her during the middle of the night and then when I woke up she was gone! I thought someone went off and sacrificed her to some grizzly bears!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Someone took her and left her at my door? That doesn't make sense," Toby said.

"Well it's the truth," Spencer said.

"And how did you know I had her?" Toby asked.

Spencer looked at Emily. She nodded. "Emily told me when I was out of town."

"Wait...where did you go? Most importantly why?" Aria asked.

"I left because I couldn't take the pressure with Rosewood anymore and the loss of Avalon, and I went to California with-"

"With Wren," they all said.

Spencer nodded. "And I came back for the wedding but also to see if I could get a chance to meet Avalon."

"Well, you've met her, but I don't want you _anywhere near_ her," Toby said.

"Toby! She's _my daughter_, I have the right to be apart of her life!" Spencer yelled.

"Well you could've been but you're engaged so it wouldn't make a difference!" Toby yelled.

"You weren't even there when _I_ _needed_ _you_!" Spencer yelled standing up and looked at Toby.

"And _you_ weren't there for _her_ for the past_ fourteen fucking years_!" Toby yelled and he too stood up.

"Guys...stop people are staring," Emily said.

She was right. Everyone in the Grille was looking at the heated argument. They all had a look of pity on their face. Everyone in Rosewood knew who Avalon was and who her mother was too, but this was just sad for them.

"I can't even look at you!" Toby exclaimed and grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

"I can't stand you!" Spencer yelled crossing her arms.

"Well I don't want you anywhere near Avalon! If you even think about it, you don't even want to know what I'll do because you don't give two fucking shits about her and you still don't!" Toby cried.

"I do so shut up! And she's my daughter not just yours! She has the right to know I'm her mother!" Spencer protested.

"Well, it wouldn't help since I already told her that her mother died in a freaking car accident! You made me go that far and I don't want her to hate me! It's your own fault this happened, so stay away from both of us!" Toby yelled and stormed out of the Grille.

Everything was silent. Spencer couldn't believe Toby had told Avalon that she had _died_ in a car accident. She grabbed her jacket and left without saying a word. She hopped in her car and drove to her apartment building. She parked the car and bursted into tears. What had she done? She should've tried harder to find them. She couldn't tell them why she actually agreed to marry Wren. She didn't even love him; but it was the only way to protect Avalon.

* * *

Toby slammed the front door shut and threw his car keys on the counter causing a loud clank. Avalon emerged from her bedroom and looked down and saw her dad angrily punching things. She retreated back to her room. She knew that she shouldn't interfere with her dad when he was mad he just had to cool down. But it would take him a while after tonight.

She laid down on her bed and put on her headphones.

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back now  
_

Avalon sat up. She took off her headphones and opened the door quietly. She looked down and saw that Toby was asleep. She tiptoed into his room and went under his bed. She retrieved the letter and read it.

_**I can't take care of her, but I know you can. She isn't safe with me and never will be. Someone is going to hurt her if I take care of her. But she will always be safe with you. Please take care of Avalon Alison Cavanaugh for me.**_

_**I trust you with all my life.**_

_**I love you Toby.**_

_**From,**_

_**The girl that is insanely head-over-heels in love with you.**_

She frowned her eyebrows. I can't take of her but I know you can. She isn't safe with me and never will be. Was Toby lying to her all along and her mother is still out there? Avalon looked at it again and turned it over. There was something else written on the back.

**_Sorry it has to be this way Toby._**

**_Please just take care of her and do  
_**

**_Everything you can.  
_**

**_Never give up on her, you know she  
_**

**_Can be strong and brave like you.  
_**

**_Even if times are hard, do what is  
_**

**_Right for her and you.  
_**

_**Just please know that I love you until I die.**_

_**How can I ever let you two** **go?  
**_

Avalon suddenly looked at the letter closely. Every first letter of each new sentence was capitalized. She grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the letters. She widened her eyes in shock. The letters spelled:

_**SPENCER J.H.**_

* * *

**Whoa! What will Avalon do with the name she has just uncovered? Will she go on a journey to find _Spencer J.H.?_ Was Spencer telling the truth at the Grille or was just an excuse not to tell? And what did she mean "Only way to protect Avalon"? Is there something more to her story that she's hiding? So many questions to answer! You'll have to stay tuned to find out!  
**

**And a big thanks to _poisonnwine _for letting me make her appear in this chapter! Now for some shoutouts:  
**

**-sunshinebrighterdays  
**

**-SpellingBee96  
**

**-Guest (unknown)  
**

**-loveinfinitly  
**

**-PurpleLover91399  
**

**-poisonnwine (also known as Caitlin in this chapter)  
**

**-Guest (unknown)  
**

**-pinkcrazyness  
**

**-SpobyForever1106  
**

**-CapeCodePhoenix  
**

**-Guest (unknown)  
**

**-A Strange Audacity  
**

**-cottoncandyscream  
**

**-Eeyore1245  
**

**-PLLFOREVER  
**

**-Gemma (Guest)  
**

**-dancediva026com  
**

**-Danica TarinBrackett  
**

** .  
**

**-Renesmee27  
**

**-Guest (unknown)  
**

**-Duckling Gurl  
**

**-Guest (Shenelle)  
**

**Thanks to my reviewers and followers, you guys brighten my day every time I receive a new review! Love you all and until next time, byeeee!  
**

**-E.V.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in like…_forever_****. I've just been busy with everything lately and I have to run this Drama Club and they made me director since I'm experienced and it's not easy. I also had to prepare myself for Cross Country and there's this dance coming up so I have a lot on my hands. At least my sister left her laptop here while she's in Las Vegas. I'll be updating more often if I can, but again I'm sorry for such a late update. Now, for a new chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins And So Does The Drama

Avalon groaned in frustration. She had been searching this "_**SPENCER J.H.**_" person for two weeks now but was having no luck at all. She shut her laptop and lay down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said.

The tall boy with shaggy, jet-black hair and hazel-green eyes appeared at her door. He smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Hey Ava," he said smiling.

"Hey August, what are you doing here?" Avalon asked.

"Your dad let me in, and I know you're still searching for this lady, but you need to chill for a bit, so...we're going to the movies," August said.

"Tonight?" Avalon asked.

"No, next Friday, yes tonight, I already asked your dad and he said yes," August said.

"Um, what time?"

"Seven."

"Okay, well, come on! We need to work on that science fair project!" Avalon said and grabbed her black acoustic guitar and pick and marched out of her bedroom and went downstairs followed by August.

Toby saw Avalon coming downstairs. He gave her that look and she knew what he was going to do. She put down her guitar and backpack and unzipped her jacket and took it off. Toby scanned her outfit. August stood at the stairs chuckling. He had seen Toby do this but it was pretty amusing if you saw it in person.

"Clear," Toby said and Avalon put down her arms.

"Okay, she'll be home by ten-thirty," August promised.

"Okay, but she can stay out until eleven at the most," Toby said.

"All right, bye Dad," Avalon said and kissed her dad on the cheek and left with August.

Toby sighed. He had a weird feeling about that August kid. He seemed fishy to Toby. But at the same time Toby trusted him. _Must be the looks_...Toby thought before heading upstairs to his room. As he past by Avalon's room, he saw her laptop on her bed.

She had been spending a lot of time on that and Toby had noticed. He knew he was invading personal space but he wanted to make sure that nothing bad was going on with his daughter. He opened her laptop, but he needed a password.

"Shit...what would she use as her password?" Toby mumbled to himself.

Then, an idea clicked in his head. He typed it in and he waited. Soon, he came to her home screen. _I'm in_...He thought. He looked at her history and saw something that looked familiar. He clicked on it and up came a lot of "**_SPENCER J.H_**"s. His heart began to beat faster and his palms became sweaty. Avalon knew he had lied to her and now she was looking for her mom.

Spencer. Jill. Hastings.

* * *

Avalon and August walked with their arms linked laughing at random things that they were watching on her phone.

"Oh my God! Did he piss his pants?" August asked as he inched her phone closer to his face.

Avalon nodded laughing. "Yeah, he's such a scaredy cat!"

August gave her an amusing look.

"Not allowed to swear?"

"Nope. My Dad said it gives kids a bad edge in their personality."

"So, you have _never _sworn in your life?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"Wow. Well, tonight, you're going to hear a lot of it," he said.

Avalon laughed. "Okay, but I'm not going to learn anything from it."

"Well-" before August could finish, they heard a car honk behind them.

They turned around and saw a blue vehicle. The person rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?"

"Ms. Hastings?" they asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you want a ride to wherever you're going?" Spencer asked.

"Um, if you could drive us to the library, that would be fine," August said.

"Okay, hop in," Spencer said.

Avalon and August got into the back seats and then they noticed someone was in the front.

"Oh, this is my fiancé, Wren," Spencer said while driving.

Wren turned around in his seat and smiled. "Hello, I'm Wren."

"Hi, I'm Avalon."

"Hi, I'm August."

"Nice to meet you both," Wren said in his British accent.

"Nice to meet you too," they both said.

Avalon smiled at him and took off her acoustic guitar from her back and placed it in front of her. August took out his phone and texted his friends. Spencer looked at Avalon in her review mirror and smiled sadly. Avalon caught her looking and smiled before focusing her attention on her phone.

"So...how's school going so far?" Spencer asked.

"Good," they both said looking up.

"Oh, what about your grades?" she asked.

"Um, I have three Bs and one C and three As," August said.

"Oh, that's good, what about you Avalon?"

"Straight As," Avalon said.

"Show-off," August teased.

Spencer was impressed. "That's great."

"It's funny, because Ms. Hastings was a straight A student in middle school, high school, and college," Wren said.

"Were you premed in preschool?" Avalon asked.

"Yes, is that bad?" Spencer asked.

Avalon shook her head. "No, I wish I was premed in preschool."

Spencer laughed. "Trust me, you don't."

Avalon shrugged. "So, when is the big day?"

"We're planning the wedding soon. Maybe in a few more months, right Spencer?" Wren said.

"Yup," Spencer said.

Avalon almost screamed when she heard Wren say "Spencer".

"Um, Ms. Hastings? What's your first name?" Avalon asked.

"Spencer, why?" Spencer said.

"Just wondering," she said.

Avalon looked at August who had the same shocked expression on his face.

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that Ava is looking for Spencer?" Emily asked Toby.

Toby nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "Yes! What am I supposed to do, Em? Spencer's fucking engaged and it'll devastate Avalon."

"She needs to know, but let her find out for herself. She's strong enough to forgive and forget," Emily said resting a hand on Toby's shoulder.

"But…this is something she'll _never_ forget…or forgive," Toby said bowing his head.

Everything will work out in the end, trust me," she said.

"I hope it will," he said.

Toby was at Emily's house. He had driven over there to talk to her about Avalon trying to look for her mom. He just couldn't handle his daughter getting hurt. He and Emily were seated on her couch and talked about the whole incident.

"You know, Avalon is going to the movies with that August guy. Maybe she'll get her mind off of things after tonight," Emily said.

"Yeah, maybe…but he seems fishy," Toby said.

"Yeah, you did too when you were his age, and guess what? You turned out to be a sweetheart and a generous, forgiving soul," she said smiling.

Toby chuckled. "Yeah, that was _me_, this is _August_ we're talking about."

"I think those two will wind up together someday," she said and got up to go get some drinks.

Toby shivered at the idea. "Oh no. No boyfriends for Ava until I'm dead."

Emily laughed. "You know that's not true. She's going to start secretly dating him at some point."

"Yeah, then I'll march over to him and kick his sorry little-"

"Toby! Don't be mean to the poor kid!" she exclaimed.

Toby put his hands up in surrender. "Not my fault I'm protective of my daughter!"

Emily pushed him and laughed. "A little _too_ protective."

He rolled his eyes and tickled her. After a few minutes, they were lying on the ground laughing. They may be old, but they _still_ act like kids.

* * *

"Okay, so I have to change the tuners, right?" August asked.

"Yeah, you just turn each tuner one centimeter to the right and strum the strings," Avalon said holding her lab notebook.

August turned each tuner one centimeter to the right and strummed each string. They all made different noises.

"Okay…which one was the longest?" she asked.

"Um…" he strummed them again. "Chord B was the longest."

"Okay…" she mumbled and wrote down the results.

Avalon and August were at the park, on a bench by the creek. They were doing their science project. Their project was to see how a guitar worked, why the strings vibrate, and which string vibrates the most when you change the tuner. It was a peaceful morning, and everything was quiet.

"All right then, do you want to walk down by the creek for a bit?" August asked.

Avalon nodded. "Sure."

They got up and went down to the creek and walked along the muddy bank. They talked about their friends and family and told funny stories. Avalon then remembered about Spencer.

"Hey, did you hear what Ms. Hastings' first name is?" she asked.

He nodded. "Spencer, and her last name is Hastings. But we don't know for sure, we need to know what her middle name is."

"So far we have Spencer H. Now we need the J…if her middle name even starts with J."

"We'll find out, I promise," he said.

She nodded. "So…what movie are we watching tonight?"

"The Possession," he said and wriggled his fingers.

She shivered. She wasn't the one who was into movies like that. _Wimp_…She thought.

"Cool, can't wait," she said and managed a smile.

"Liar, you're scared as hell to watch that movie," he said.

"How do you know I'm lying?" she asked.

"Your eyes turn lighter when you do," he said and continued walking.

She frowned her eyebrows and shook her head, giggling.

* * *

"Wren…stop…really…STOP!" Spencer exclaimed and pushed Wren off of her.

"Spencer…c'mon! We haven't slept together since we got together fourteen years ago! It's a load of bull-"

Spencer raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms. "Maybe because I'm waiting until marriage."

Wren groaned. "Just one time Spencer!"

"No, Wren!" Spencer said and got off the bed and walked downstairs.

Wren sighed and followed her. "Spencer, I'm sorry love."

Spencer started to pack her things. "I think I should go now."

"Spencer…"

"No, I'm going, I have assignments from field hockey to grade," she said and left.

Spencer didn't know what was going on with her lately. She didn't want to hug, kiss, or be anywhere near Wren. Ever since she saw Avalon, she hadn't been able to concentrate. And when she saw Toby? She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. He had gotten taller and even more muscular. He had cut his hair shorter and was even more handsome. But Avalon? She was like a gift. Long light brown hair, big blue eyes, and a heart made out of gold. What she had told the others at the Grill the other day was true. She didn't know who took Avalon and left her at Toby's door. She went looking for her, but she just couldn't anymore. She had to leave Rosewood and start a new life. No one would even know that she was gone. Except for Wren who had been there for her every step of the way.

She wished she hadn't said yes to Wren when he proposed. She wished she still had had hope of finding Toby and Avalon, but she gave up on it too easily. Now, she was going to cause the most drama in everyone's life. She got into her car and drove off to her destination.

A few short moments later, she climbed up the stairs and went to the door. She hesitated on knocking but her hand did it anyways. She waited, and she was about to turn around when the door flung open.

"Spencer? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Toby, can I please come in? I want to talk to you."

"Why should I?"

"Because Avalon's my daughter too, and if we weren't in this mess, I would be apart of her life as her _mom _instead of just being her _field hockey coach_."

Toby sighed. "Fine, but make it quick, I have work to do."

Spencer stepped inside the loft and stared in awe. It was a lot better than her apartment. She sat down on the couch across from Toby who was on the single couch. They stared at each other for a moment. Spencer spoke up.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for about what happened fourteen years ago. What I said at the Grill was the truth. Someone did take Avalon and I still don't know who, and I'm sorry, but-"

"It doesn't make a difference, Spencer! You're engaged! _Engaged_! You can't be apart of Avalon's life and even if you could, I wouldn't let you, I already called you to stay the hell away from her," Toby snapped.

"You can't do that! She's my daughter as well! I went through nine months of carrying her, and then going through hours of painful labor and you weren't even there!" Spencer cried.

"Well, I was there for her for the past _fourteen fucking years_ Spencer!" Toby barked.

Spencer felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't cry. Not now.

"Fine, don't let me be apart of her life, but just know that when she finds out you lied to her about her mom and that she's still alive and she's her _field hockey coach_, she'll be the one who doesn't want _you_ in her life," Spencer snapped and barged out of the loft slamming the door behind her.

Toby clenched his jaw and punched the wall. How dare Spencer waltz in here and act like she can just hop into Avalon's life? There was no way in hell he would let that happen.

* * *

"So, _you're _Avalon Cavanaugh," said one of August's friends.

"Yeah, and you must be Kyle," Avalon said.

Kyle nodded. "Yup, best bud of this dude."

Kyle had short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He got August into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his skull. Avalon giggled.

"Who's this chick?" asked another voice.

Avalon turned around and saw a tall girl with red hair, green eyes, and straight, white teeth.

"Oh, Devon, this is Avalon, my friend. Ava, this is Devon, my friend and also Kyle's girlfriend," August said.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Avalon, I know, August told me a lot about you," Devon said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be rude," Kyle said and wrapped an arm around Devon.

"I'm not," Devon protested.

Kyle shrugged. "Well, c'mon, I want to see that movie!"

He and Devon walked in front while Avalon and August lingered in the back.

"Thanks for coming. I'm usually always the awkward third-wheel," August whispered.

Avalon chuckled. "Well, thanks for inviting me."

August looked down at her hand and slipped his fingers through hers. She flinched and looked at him. He pulled his hand away and blushed.

"Sorry, I just thought if we held hands, people won't think we're the third and fourth-wheels here," he said.

Avalon smiled. She grabbed his hand. "Then, I guess we're a couple for tonight."

August laughed. "I guess we are."

They bought their tickets and went into the auditorium and found some seats in the back. Avalon and August sat alone on one side, while Devon and Kyle sat alone on the other side. Throughout the whole entire movie, Avalon was shaking and whimpering. When the part where the girl is being examined to see what is inside her, Avalon covered her eyes and peeked through her fingers. She screamed when they saw Dibbuk inside of her looking at them from the screen. She buried her face in August's chest and whimpered even more. August chuckled.

"Scared much?" he asked.

"Stupid much?" she asked.

When the movie ended and the gang went outside, Avalon was still shaking and was petrified. She was still holding August's hand and didn't even want to let go. August smiled at their joined hands, but he knew she didn't feel the same way about him as he did.

Kyle and Devon went their separate way and so did Avalon and August. They walked home together laughing at random things. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" Avalon asked.

"I don't know, let's just keep walking," August said and picked up their pace.

As they walked, they started to hear footsteps behind them. Then, they walked faster, almost jogging. The footsteps got closer. Then, they started sprinting. Avalon and August ran. They looked behind them and screamed, unable to believe what they were seeing before their very eyes.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What are Avalon and August seeing before their very eyes? Who is it? What is it? You'll find out next chapter!**

**Now, I want to thank you guys for your lovely reviews, I didn't think this story would be a favorite to others. It means so much, thank you guys! What do you think about August and Avalon? Friends or more than friends? You decide!**

**Until next time! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hard Drive Of Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've just been pretty busy and all. Well, I posted a new blog on Tumblr about this story and here's the link:**

**ifyouevercomebacktousfanfic *DOT* tumblr *DOT* com**

**Check it out sometime! All right, this chapter is sort of on the long side but it also explains some things that weren't cleared up before. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Hard Drive Of Memories

"Kyle! Devon! What the freaking hell?" August yelled.

Kyle and Devon removed the horrid masks they were wearing and laughed.

"C'mon, Halloween is only two weeks away! You should have seen you're faces! Priceless!" Kyle laughed.

"That was just mean!" Avalon said crossing her arms.

"No, it was hilarious! Welcome to the group, Ava," Devon said patting Avalon's shoulder.

"Haha, not smiling," Avalon said.

"Oh, she's feisty, I like it," Devon said.

"No she's not, I mean I haven't seen her in 'feisty mode' but she's nice," Kyle said.

Avalon shot him a glare. "Shush up."

"Shush up? Really?" Kyle said.

"Not allowed to swear," August pointed out.

"Oh, she's a mommy's little goody-goody, I get it," Devon said.

Avalon lowered her eyes to the ground when Devon said "...mommy's little goody-goody" and stood there silently. Kyle and Devon soon caught on.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Devon said and placed a hand on Avalon's shoulder. "We didn't know."

"It's okay," Avalon said and looked up with a fake smile.

To be honest, she wondered if that "**_SPENCER J.H._**" person could just be some random person her dad knew. They couldn't be her mother because her dad would never lie to her. But she had that feeling. That feeling that her heart felt. Knew. Her heart knew that somehow, her mother was still alive and not far away from her. Not in another world, but here in Rosewood. She just needed to dig deep.

"Well, we're going to go now, we just wanted to scare you guys a little," Devon said and hugged them goodbye before waving and heading off.

"Bye guys!" Kyle said and caught up with his girlfriend.

Once they were out of sight, Avalon and August burst out laughing.

"That was the most random thing ever!" Avalon said.

August nodded. "I know, right?"

They linked arms again, still laughing and walked home.

* * *

Avalon grabbed her keys from her back pocket and opened the door. She was puzzled when she didn't see her dad anywhere. She looked at her phone and gasped. It was eleven-thirty. She quietly closed the door and tiptoed upstairs to her room.

She went into her bedroom and closed the door. When she turned around she screamed. Toby was leaning against her bed frame with his arms crossed. Avalon sighed.

"Oh, it's just you Dad," she said and went into her walk-in closet. Toby stopped her.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Um...we sort of got...caught up with our friends. It was just a silly Halloween prank they pulled on us," she explained truthfully.

"Halloween isn't until next month," he stated.

"Really? They told me it was in two weeks," she said.

"Nope, it's next month. Did you _really_ go see that movie?" he asked.

"Yes, why would you think I'd be lying? I never lie," she said shocked that her father was accusing her of lying.

"Or, were you trying to find out who this **_SPENCER J.H._** person is and decided you'd go out at night with your friends being alibis just so you can snoop around?" he said stepping closer to her.

Avalon widened her eyes in shock. As much as she hated it, she had to lie at this very moment. "No, I'm not looking for anyone named **_SPENCER J.H._** and yes I was really at the movies with my friends."

Toby was now two feet away from her. He was so close that he was looking down at her. He leaned closer to her face and narrowed his eyes.

"You better not be lying because you know how I feel about it. And if I found out that you're lying to me, consequences will be made because this is a serious matter, do you understand?" he hissed.

Avalon nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good. Now go to bed," he said walking to the door.

"Good night Dad," Avalon squeaked.

Toby didn't say anything and left the room. Avalon changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She felt her eyes get watery. Toby had never been like that to her in her whole life. She wasn't sure how to take what he said or how he acted towards her very well. She wasn't accustomed to it. She let out a sob but quickly put her hand over her mouth and let a few small tears fall from her eyes. She would be able to fall asleep, but since Toby didn't say "Good night" back to her, she wasn't going to be able to.

She needed Toby to tell her it would be a good night, every night. But she had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be that night.

* * *

Toby went downstairs to the kitchen island and sat down on the chair. He put his head in his hands and mentally punched himself for scaring Avalon like that. Spencer had pissed him off that night that his anger got the best of him. He got up and went back upstairs and opened Avalon's room. Her heavy breathing showed that she was asleep. He sighed and went to his room.

He got under his bed and grabbed the box and opened it. He took out a picture of Spencer and stared at it for a long time. He wished he hadn't left when she was pregnant. If only he had known, he would've stayed but he couldn't handle seeing her again. He left to New York for a construction job for the next nine months and came back home to his loft. He had been hearing rumors about a teenage girl getting pregnant and the dad leaving. But he didn't know that Spencer was the girl and he was the one that left. Only a week after he came home, Avalon showed up at his door. That's where their journey began. He went to go look for Spencer but she had skipped town and never came back.

With her parents not caring for her at all, they didn't even care. Now fourteen years later, she's back and wants to be in Avalon's life again. No. No, she can't be in Avalon's life, not even if Toby somehow died, she wouldn't take the custody. He didn't want Avalon to get hurt and let her world turn upside down all over again. All he wanted for Avalon is to live a normal life, but since when is her life normal?

Toby wanted to be with Spencer, even after what she had done, but she was engaged and as much as he hated Wren, he didn't want to start World War III all over again. He sighed and placed the picture back in the box and saw a hard drive. He took it out and wondered what it contained. He reached over and grabbed his laptop and stuck in the hard drive. He played the videos and tears stung in his eyes.

_"Toby? Are you filming me?" the beautiful brunette asked._

_"No," the blue-eyed man said._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar! Give me that video camera Toby Cavanaugh, or you'll face severe consequences!"_

_He laughed. "Come and get me Spencer Hastings!"_

_The camera moved as Toby ran away from Spencer laughing._

_"Toby! Give me that camera!" she yelled._

_"Not a chance, madam," he said._

Toby felt tears sting in his eyes. He knew what these videos were. They were video diaries he had taken to cherish the moments he had with Spencer. He skipped to the next one.

The videos contained him and Spencer swimming, singing silly love songs, dancing, telling funny stories, but one of them caught his attention. The video wasn't being taken by him or Spencer, but by the girls, Aria presumably was holding the camera. He leaned forward and paid close attention.

_The door opened and there were giggles in the background. _

"_Oh Spoby…" it sounded like Hanna._

"_Look there they…are," Aria said from behind the camera. "Awe."_

_She zoomed in on Spencer and Toby who were at the kitchen island in Hanna's house. Spencer was sitting on the counter and Toby was in between her legs. They were giggling._

"_You're the most amazing guy I've ever met, you know that?" Spencer said._

"_No, but now I do. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, you know that?" Toby mocked her._

_Spencer smiled. "I love you."_

"_Not as much as I love you," Toby said._

"_Promise me something?" Spencer asked caressing his cheek._

"_Anything for you," Toby said._

"_Promise me if we ever break up that you'll fight for me and no matter how long we're apart, we'll always come back to each other? Even if we're engaged to different people, we'll find our way out of it?" she asked._

"_I promise," he said and kissed her._

Toby paused the video there. He couldn't watch anymore of it. He closed his laptop and put his head in his hands and let out a sob. He broke his promise. He didn't fight for her and she was engaged. He should have just heard her out before he decided to leave. Why had he been so selfish? He would never know.

He would also never know that Avalon had been outside his room and had just heard the whole thing. But she didn't see who Spencer was.

* * *

It was Saturday, and that meant waking up at seven-thirty for Avalon. Just like her mother, she was a bit OCD about what time she fell asleep, woke up, ate, what activities she did, what days to study, and even how things were supposed to look. Toby wasn't surprised at this trait since Spencer did the same.

Avalon went downstairs and made herself breakfast. She heard Toby come down the stairs, but he didn't say anything. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and almost didn't recognize him. His hair was sticking out in different directions and he had bags under his eyes. His normal, kind blue eyes were bloodshot from crying and he had stubble. Avalon closed her eyes. Her dad was in too much stress and her heart ached to see him like this.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Avalon asked quietly.

"Yeah," Toby muttered.

Avalon went up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Dad, look at me...Dad. Look. At. Me."

Toby looked down at his daughter. He hadn't even realized how tall she was getting.

"What?" he asked.

"What's going on with you lately? You seem stressed," she said.

"I'm fine Ava, really," he said.

"No, you're not fine, I know when you're lying," she said.

"Avalon. I'm. Fine. End. Of. Story." he said feeling his impatience rising.

"No. It's not "End of story", you're not fine and I know it. You promised you would tell me everything, why can't you now?" she asked.

"Because there are some things in life a person just can't know, Avalon! Listen, I let you go out with your friends and you came home half an hour late! Just give me a break for once!" he yelled.

Avalon flinched at his anger and clenched her fists. "Fine. Don't tell me anything because I won't either."

And with that, Avalon stormed up to her room and slammed the door. Toby groaned in frustration. He needed to stop taking out all of his anger on Avalon. But on the other hand, looking for her mom is another serious matter. He walked out of the kitchen and flopped down on the couch. The thing was, was that Wren had come to the loft right after Spencer left yesterday night and yelled at him to stay away from Spencer.

_Toby heard a knock on the door and went to open it. When he flung it open, in marched an angry Wren. Toby closed the door and crossed his arms._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Toby asked._

_"I came by to tell you to stay the hell away from Spencer," Wren growled._

_"I'm not doing anything, so there's no need to barge in here," Toby said._

_"Actually, there is. Ever since we came back here to Rosewood, Spencer has been thinking about you and your daughter. We haven't had anytime together and it's your fault. Now, listen here, if you and your daughter do anything that affects our wedding, you'll regret it the most, understand?" Wren hissed._

_Toby shrugged. "What could you possibly do? Poison me?"_

_"No, but don't expect that mistake of yours to be in one piece," he said._

_Toby set his jaw and clenched his fists. "Now YOU listen here. If you do anything to harm Avalon in anyway, I swear to God, that I'll kill you and I won't even care if I get sent to jail for a thousand years, you get me?"_

_"You don't even have the balls to do that," he said smirking._

_"Oh really, then I wouldn't do this?" he said and punched Wren in the jaw._

_Wren cried out in pain and held his jaw._

_"Don't. Even. Think. About. Hurting. Avalon. Are. We. Clear?" Toby asked._

_Wren nodded. "But you're going to pay for that."_

_Wren went to the door and slammed it on his way out. Toby sighed. Two fights in one night. Great._

Toby sighed and went upstairs to Avalon's room. He knocked on the door.

"Ava?"

No answer.

"Ava, sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and my anger got the best of me. Please open the door?"

The door flung open and there stood Avalon with her arms crossed. She raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Like I said, I'm really stressed out and I didn't mean to yell at you or yesterday, I'm very sorry," he apologized.

Avalon sighed. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you stressed? Is it something to do with work?"

Toby shook his head.

"Friends?"

Another no.

"Me?"

He stayed silent.

"And it has something to do with this **_SPENCER J. H._** person, doesn't it?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well, Uncle Caleb, Ezra, and Jason want to hang out with you today, they called me earlier today to tell you and that you call one of them."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"All right, go call."

"I will. Um, I'm just going to..."

"Yeah, I know."

He sighed and went back downstairs. How did normal conversations with his daughter end up being awkward now? He would never know.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Ezra's number. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ezra? Hey."

"Oh, hey Toby, did Ava tell you that we wanted you to hang out with us today?"

"Yeah, so where are we going?"

"We're just going to go get some drinks and do manly stuff."

Toby laughed. "Manly stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Nope, not at all, but what time?"

"Maybe around seven-ish?"

"All right, well I'll see you the and now I have to go."

"Okay, see you Toby."

"See you Ezra, bye."

"Bye."

Toby hung up the phone and went upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and thought about the videos. He had to hide them away from Avalon in case she found them. He grabbed the box that was under the bed and snatched the hard drive and went to his desk. He grabbed duck tape and opened one of the drawers and tapped the hard drive under it. He closed it and hid all the evidence of where it was. All the answers Avalon needed were contained in that hard drive.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter will be Ezra/Caleb/Jason/Toby bromance. Avalon seeks for more answers and someone comes to Avalon and gives her a big hint to who her mom is. The person who guesses it, will make a cameo in the chapter after the next! (Hint: the person is related to either Spencer or Toby) Well, I'll try to update sooner and until next time! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Face-To-Face With

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but good news: I have started my three-week break and will be updating a bit more often! *Happy dance* Also, no one correctly guessed who the hint-giver was but some of you were _very_ close! And you'll see who it was in this chapter. There will be more of those cameo-worth questions so don't be bummed! Now, the beginning is a bit lame and I'm sorry for that but I needed to find a way to start things off, so please don't hate me! Well, enough of my chitchatting and onward with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Coming Face-To-Face With The One And Only...Daddy Hastings!

Toby, Caleb, Ezra, and Jason walked into the bar and sat down at the counter and ordered their drinks. They made talk but Toby was silent. He just stared at his drink while stirring it with his straw. The guys knew that Spencer was back and engaged to "TBB" which stands for "The British Bastard" in their language. But they didn't know how hard Toby was taking it. They also didn't know Avalon was looking for her mom.

Ezra leaned in and whispered into Toby's ear, "Hey, are you okay? You seem bummed."

Toby shrugged. "I honestly don't know how my life can be okay right now."

"C'mon Tobes, we took you here for a reason. To get your mind off of Spencer-the-Little-Miss-Perfect-who-has-a-British-Bastard-hanging-over-her-head," Ezra said.

Toby chuckled. "You got that right, Ez."

"Yeah, so come on. Nothing lasts forever, so live it up, drink it down, avoid the bullshit, take chances and never have regrets because at one point, everything you did was exactly what you wanted," Ezra said.

"Okay, first off that's a quote and just because you're an English teacher, doesn't mean you're _that_ smart to come up with that, and second of all I can never avoid the bullshit because someone keeps hurling them at me," Toby said looking up at the ceiling.

Ezra laughed. "Well, tonight, you're _going _to avoid the bullshit."

"Okay, I'll try," Toby said.

They sipped their drinks and coughed. They hadn't had a chance to drink in a long time so the taste of the alcohol burned their throats. They laughed and after their first drinks they ordered more.

After a few minutes later, Toby was extremely drunk while Caleb, Ezra, and Jason were still a bit sober.

"And so...I was like "Girl...you _are _fine" and she blushed. This is why I'm glad to be a haughty with a swimmer's body," Toby slurred.

"Oh my freaking God! That happened to me too!" Ezra laughed.

"Seriously? Whoa!" Jason and Caleb said together.

"Yeah, like the girl was-"

"Toby? Caleb? Ezra? Jason? What are you doing here?" a British accent asked.

They widened their eyes in shock and turned their heads to come face-to-face with the one and only British Bastard.

Wren.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but it might not be good," Ezra said.

"What's so _bad_ about this guy? He seems…_nice_," Toby said smiling.

_Too drunk…_they all thought.

Wren walked up to them and smiled. "Why hello, what are you all doing here?"

"Same thing goes for you," Caleb said crossing his arms.

"Well, I only came here for a drink," Wren said and took a seat next to Toby.

"Oh my God! Us too!" Toby exclaimed happily.

Wren gave them an amusing look. "_Too_ drunk?"

They all nodded.

"I am _not_ drunk!" Toby said.

"Yes you are," Jason said.

"Oh really? Give me evidence," Toby demanded crossing his arms.

"Okay, you drank two bottles of beer, four shots of Vodka, and to top it all off you had a Sex on the Beach, there's evidence," Jason said pointing to the contents in front of Toby.

Toby widened his eyes in shock. "Oh my God! I just realized something!"

"What?" they all asked.

"I just realized that I'm…drunk," Toby said.

Ezra and Caleb's hands flew to their mouth to smother a laugh.

"Well, no shit Toby," Jason said rolling his eyes.

"All right mate, no more drinking for you," Wren said.

"I'm sorry, but I drink when I want to," Toby slurred.

"Not when you're raising a fourteen-year-old daughter, you're not," Caleb reminded him.

"Whoa, since when did I have a daughter? Hold up," Toby said and pressed his hands to his chest. "Nope, no breasts, wait," he said and slammed his hand down hard on his groin. He yelped. "Yep…definitely _not_ transgender either," he rasped.

"Stupid, you're not a girl, nor transgender, you just have a daughter," Ezra said.

"Oh…okay," Toby said still holding his groin wincing as he tried to move.

"Okay, well Wren, why are you _really_ here for?" Caleb asked.

"Like I said, I came for a drink," Wren said taking a sip of his beer.

"No, you came here to tell us something," Jason said.

"All right, I came here to tell Toby something, but clearly he's not…sober enough to understand what I'm going to say," Wren said.

"We'll take a message," Ezra offered.

"Okay, tell Toby when he's sober and not drunk as hell, that he better watch his back because he's going to pay for punching me the other day and tell him to stay the hell away from Spencer because I don't think he got the message and will continue seeing her," Wren said and waved goodbye before walking away.

"Should we tell him?" Jason asked.

"I think so or he'll hate us," Caleb said and Ezra nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now how are we going to tell Avalon that her dad is over-the-top drunk?" Ezra asked.

* * *

Spencer sighed as she finished grading the last of her classes' papers. She had been stressed out especially after her fight with Toby. She felt as if everything was out of place. Nothing seemed peaceful and with Avalon only being fourteen and inheriting her mother's brains, she would figure out who Spencer really was sooner or later.

She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She wanted to be with Toby and she wanted to raise Avalon, but now that she was engaged? It was impossible. She stretched and got up from her chair and went to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She reached under her pillow and felt around for the soft material.

When she felt it, she took it out and ran her fingers across the blue shirt that had the little red anchor at the top. She smelled it and smiled. It smelled like him. Cologne, fresh air and sawdust. She knew it was just a shirt, but it held so much meaning. It contained the memories that she had with him. The night at the motel. Scrabble. Madlibs. Caffeine. Sharing the same bed. Their first kiss. All of that was special and held her close to him. She closed her eyes and thought back to one of her favorite memories with him.

"_Toby, you know I hate surprises," Spencer said giggling._

"_I know you do, but it makes it more exciting," Toby said._

"_Uh, for you, but it irritates me," she said._

"_And we're here," he said and took off the blindfold that was wrapped around her eyes._

_Spencer gasped at the scenery before her. It was a crystal blue lake with trees around the perimeter and it glistened in the sunlight. She smiled and looked at Toby._

"_Its beautiful!" she exclaimed._

"_My mom took me here when I was pretty young. I still came here even after she…" he gulped "…passed away."_

_Spencer wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay. We both know she's watching over you up there," she said pointing up at the sky._

_Toby smiled. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you more," she said and pressed her lips against his._

"_C'mon," he said after they broke apart._

"_Where to?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and led her to the water's edge._

_He stripped off his clothes and was only left in his Hanes boxers. He stepped in the water and kept going back until his was waist-deep. Spencer raised an eyebrow._

"_Is this your way of getting me undressed? In front of Mother Nature? There is no way in hell you're seducing me in the water," she said._

"_I wasn't planning on to," he said._

_She smiled and stripped off her own clothing and left on her bra and panties. She walked into the water and relaxed as she felt her skin meet the warm water. She went over to Toby and splashed him. He gasped dramatically._

"_Girl, you did not just splash me," he said doing a head bob and snapping his finger._

_Spencer laughed. "Now you're turning into Hanna."_

"_Oh really? Does Hanna do this," he said and threw her over his shoulder and walked deeper into the water._

"_Tobias Michael Cavanaugh! You put me down this instance or you will face my inner Wendigo side! I guarantee you do not want to see that part of me bite off your shoulder blade!" she exclaimed._

"_Well, good luck with that, I'm made of steel," he said._

"_Oh really?" she asked._

"_Yup, you can try if you want," he said._

"_Okay, I'm in the mood for your flesh anyways," she said before sinking her teeth into his shoulder blade._

_Toby yelped. "Cheese and fucking rice, Spencer!"_

_She let go and laughed. "Did I mention I have Wendigo teeth?"_

_Toby set her down and she screamed when the water devoured her whole entire body. The water went up to her chin while it went up to Toby's collarbone._

"_TOBY! HELP! I'M GOING TO DIE!" she screeched._

_Toby laughed at his girlfriend. "Should I really help you after your Wendigo-side bit my shoulder? Hmmm…"_

"_TOBY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY WENDIGO SPENCER ATTACKED YOU! I WANT TO LIVE! HELP!" she cried._

_Toby laughed and lifted Spencer up. She clung to him like a baby Baboon hanging onto his mother's belly as she climbed trees. She breathed heavily and then glared at her boyfriend as he started laughing._

"_You are just evil," she said._

"_I'm not that evil," he said._

"_I know, but even if you were, I would still love you,' she said and kissed him._

"_I have something else to show you," he mumbled against her lips and brought them back to the water's edge again._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Hold up," he said and ran into the woods._

_He ran back to the truck and grabbed his acoustic guitar from the trunk and ran back to Spencer who was sitting on the grass with her feet in the water. He sat down next to her and smiled._

"_I was listening to the radio and this song came up and I really thought it described how I feel about you," he said and strummed the strings before he began._

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

_Toby's head bobbed with the music. Spencer put her hand over her heart and the other over her mouth to contain a sob. He was just so perfect in every single way and he was hers to have for as long as she wanted. _

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No: I won't give up

_Spencer couldn't believe that he would do this for her. She loved him more than life itself. When he was done she practically jumped on him and kissed him. Toby was surprised at first but kissed her back and smiled. They stayed there for a long time. Cherishing a beautiful moment that they would never forget._

Spencer blinked back tears and dug her face into the shirt a sobbed softly. She wanted to be with Toby more than anything. She wanted to raise Avalon more than anything. She wanted to be with them both more than anything and as a family.

* * *

Avalon jumped around as she listened to "_Weekends!_" by Skrillex in the kitchen. She was making herself a hot chocolate and was going to watch a movie. Before she could put the hot water into the cup, someone knocked on the door. She wondered who would be here at this time. She trotted over to the door and opened it.

There was a tall man with brown hair that had gray streaks and he was probably around in his late fifties. He looked at her and for a moment she felt like she recognized him.

"Hello," he said.

"Um, hi?" Avalon said.

"Um, is Toby Cavanaugh here? I need to speak with him," he said.

"Um, sorry no. He isn't here right now. But do you want me to take a message?" she asked.

"No, it's fine; I'll stop by some other time. And who are you by the way?" he asked.

"I'm Avalon Cavanaugh his daughter," she said.

His eyes widened. "Y-you're Avalon?"

"Yes?" she said.

"I knew I remembered you. You look a lot like your mother," he said smiling.

"Whoa, whoa. You _knew _my mother?" she asked.

"Yes. She's my daughter and you're _my grandchild_."

"What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Hastings."

"What was my mother's middle name?"

"Jill, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Well, I think you best be off now, it's pretty late and I need to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you around and tell your father I stopped by," Peter said and walked away.

Avalon shut the door and leaned against it and closed her eyes.

_**J**_ill.

_**Spencer**_. _**J**_ill_**.**_ _**H**_astings_**.**_

_**SPENCER J.H.**_

Is her field hockey coach her mom?

* * *

**There you have it folks! Sorry it was short and boring but the next chapter will be interesting! What did you think of the flashback, drunk Toby, and Peter being the hint-giver? Too much? I think it was bad. Either way, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**-E.V.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Out

**Hey guys! Okay, well this chapter is where the _actual_ plotline begins. You'll be confused with the cliffhanger in the end but also please don't hate me for it! Good things are worth the wait ya know! This chapter seems rushed but I have everything planned out for the next few chapters. Anyhow, please enjoy this new segment of IYECBTU.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Finding Out...But Not Even Close

Jason helped a drunk Toby upstairs to his loft and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Avalon opened it and gasped.

"What in the name of Cavanaugh?" Avalon asked.

"He drank a little _too_ much. Don't worry, he'll be fine when he wakes up," Jason said and set Toby down on the couch.

"Where the hell am I?" Toby asked looking around.

"You're at home dumbass, get used to it and now sleep before I put poison in your drink the next time," Jason said.

Toby widened his eyes and looked at Avalon. He shrugged and snuggled into the couch and fell asleep in seconds. They both chuckled.

"Okay, well good night Ava," Jason said before kissing the top of her head and leaving.

Once he left, Avalon sighed. Should she tell Toby about Peter? She didn't know. But since he was passed out, it would be the best time to snoop around. She threw a blanket over him and kissed his forehead before sneaking upstairs to his bedroom.

She stepped inside and shut the door quietly. She looked around before she went under the bed and grabbed the box that was there. She sat down on the floor and examined everything that she saw. There were books, a Scrabble board, and a sketchbook that contained sketches of a girl that looked like her, and some pictures. She grabbed them and looked at them but they weren't important ones. He must have known she would look through here and hid them.

She got up and went to his desk. She opened the drawers and looked through them. Nothing. But when she tried closing one of them, it wouldn't go in all the way. She crouched down and looked under it and saw something taped to it. She grabbed it and saw that it was a hard drive. This could solve everything and give her the answers she's wanted to know. She put everything back to where it was and turned off the lights before heading back to her room and grabbed her laptop and stuck in the hard drive. She played the videos and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Toby woke up to a headache. He couldn't remember what the hell happened last night. He looked around and saw that he was in his loft. He heard humming and looked in the kitchen from where he laying and saw Avalon making coffee. She sure had inherited her mother's love for caffeine. Avalon saw him awake and smiled.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel weird. I have this _massive_ headache and it's killing me. What happened?" Toby asked sitting up.

"Um, you went to a bar with Uncle Caleb, Ezra, and Jason and you got a little _too_ drunk," she explained.

"Oh," he said.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm good."

Avalon threw him a water bottle. "At least get some water into that system of yours."

Toby caught it and smiled. "Thanks."

Avalon nodded and turned back to the coffee maker. She gripped the kitchen counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. She had seen the videos and knew what the truth was. She couldn't believe Toby would lie to her. After fourteen years her mom had been in Rosewood and she didn't know. Or so she thought. Of course Avalon didn't know the whole story but she would soon figure it out. She looked at Toby who was texting someone and sipping his water at the same time.

_Spencer_...she thought angrily.

Toby saw her and gave her a puzzled look.

"You okay, Ava?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm good," she lied.

He shrugged and looked at his text. Jason had texted him about last night and what Wren had said. That British Bastard really needed to lay off a bit. He was such a dramatic guy over thinking everything. Toby got up and went upstairs to his room and went to go get changed. He dialed Spencer's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey Spencer."

"Uh, hey Toby? What's up?"

"Are you free today?"

"Yeah why?"

"Meet me at The Grill, I want to talk."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten."

"Okay, bye Spencer."

"Bye Toby."

Toby needed to get more answers and he was, but Avalon had already heard his plans. She knocked on his door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hang out with August today? We're going to The Brew for coffee."

"But you just had coffee."

"I know, but you've got to admit that place makes strong coffee."

"Okay, but not too late, okay?"

"Okay, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting with a friend."

Avalon scoffed. "A friend."

"What?"

"Nothing, have fun," she said and walked to her room.

_Girls_...Toby thought. He slipped on a pair of black jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and his leather jacket and a pair or sneakers before heading out and driving off to The Grill. Avalon watched him from her window and opened her closet. The jet black-haired boy stumbled out of his hiding spot that he had been stuck in since this morning.

"What the hell is in that closet?" August asked.

"Clothes, girly stuff," Avalon said.

"Okay, so...what's the plan?" he asked.

"The plan is that we're going to The Grill but we're not going to let my Dad and Spencer see us," she explained.

"How-"

"I told my Dad that we were going to The Brew," she said.

"Oh, well we better hurry and get there before they do," he said and she nodded in agreement.

Before they left, August stopped her.

"Ava, one question."

"What?"

"Since you know Ms. Hastings is your mom, why don't you call her '_Mom_'?"

"Because, she wasn't there for me for the past fourteen years and she doesn't deserve the name '_Mom_'. At least by me of course," she said and they both sprinted to The Grill.

* * *

Toby pulled up into the parking space in front of The Grill and spotted Spencer by one of the booths near the window. He walked inside and sat across from her.

"Um, hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied.

There was an awkward silence before Spencer spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Can...can you explain to me about what the hell happened? About Avalon I mean," he asked.

Spencer sighed. "After you left, I found out I was pregnant and when I told my parents, they insisted that I got an abortion, but I just couldn't kill the poor child. I told them that I was going to keep it and they said they weren't going to support me in any way and I carried her for the next nine months. Afterwards, Avalon was born and about a week after her birth, she went missing and I went out to look for her, but I couldn't find her and I would've looked at your place but I still thought that you were in New York."

"Do you know who could've left her at my doorstep?" he asked.

"No, I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about it lately, but no one fits the puzzle. I stopped looking and thought that she was gone for good and so I skipped town because I couldn't handle the shame of loosing an infant. I left with Wren and we've been together since. He proposed to me a few months ago and I said yes and then we came back and now here's Avalon, fourteen years old being raised by her father," she explained.

Toby bowed his head. "She thinks you're dead."

"I know, you guys told me the last time we were here."

"I'm sorry, I should've told her, but I was scared she would hate me."

"I understand, but are you ever going to tell her?"

"I honestly don't know. But I don't want to hurt her."

They stayed silent. They were both unaware that Avalon and August were sitting in the booth behind them. Avalon had her head in her hands and was sobbing quietly. August was sitting next to her and held her in a tight hug.

"Ava, shhh, it's fine," August whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. She couldn't say anything or they'd hear her. She wiped the tears off her face and listened to the conversation.

"...I always thought that," Toby said.

"Thought what?" Spencer asked.

"If we waited longer, maybe none of this would have happened," Toby said.

Spencer knew whom he was referring too. "I know. My parents still disapprove of Avalon."

"Most people think she's a mistake," he said quietly.

"Do you think she's a mistake?" she asked.

Toby hesitated. "To be honest, she is, but not the kind that people wouldn't want."

"She's a great girl," Spencer said.

"Yeah, a lot like you," Toby said quietly looking at Spencer.

Spencer smiled. "I wish we weren't in this mess. I mean, Avalon has been motherless for her whole life. But I can't leave Wren before our wedding."

"I know," Toby said and his lips formed a straight line.

"I miss the old times. Maybe we would still be together if it weren't for..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wren," he said.

"And...Ava," she whispered.

Avalon felt her heart drop fifty feet. Were her parents really blaming her for this? For all that's happened? She didn't know what to feel. Guilt, anger, sadness. She couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it," she growled and got up.

"Ava, no!" August said and got up after her.

Avalon made her way to the table and slammed her hand on the table causing both Spencer and Toby to jump.

"What the _hell_ is your problem with me?" Avalon yelled loudly that everyone in The Grill turned their attention to the scene.

"Avalon, what are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"No, the question is: What are _you_ doing here?" Avalon asked.

"We were talking-"

"About me, I know. I heard the whole thing because I was sitting right behind you," she snapped.

"Ava, what you heard wasn't true-"

"Oh really? Because I recall you telling me that my mom was _dead_ and well you look here? She's _not_ dead and you're talking to her!" she yelled.

Toby stood up. "Avalon, please keep your voice down, everyone's looking at us."

"Oh, is that what you're afraid of? Well then," she said and turned around and threw her hands up. "Hello everyone! I'm Avalon Cavanaugh and this is my Dad Tobias Cavanaugh and oh! Look it's my Mom Spencer Hastings who hasn't been here for me for the past fourteen years! God, how I _love_ my life!"

Spencer stood up and gently touched Avalon's shoulder but Avalon backed away.

"All this time. _All this time_ you were my mom and you didn't even bother to tell me," Avalon growled.

Spencer bowed her head. "Avalon, I'm sorry I never told you, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You not telling me hurt me even more than you telling me earlier!" Avalon exclaimed.

"Avalon, listen, I know you're mad at both of us, but it's not your mother's fault-"

"Don't say "_mother_" because she isn't my mother anymore. She left and didn't come back for the last fourteen years!" she said furiously.

"Please, Avalon you have to understand-"

"No, you listen! You _lied_ to me! You said we would tell each other everything but you kept this from me! This is way more your fault than Spencer's! I can't believe you two! How am I supposed to tell what's true or not? Huh? Both of you made me go around and snoop around just to look for my mom when she was here under my nose the whole entire fucking time!" she yelled.

"Avalon! Watch your language!" Toby said.

"No! You watch yours! I can't even think straight anymore!" she cried and felt tears sting in the back of her eyes.

Spencer felt a lump in her throat. Avalon didn't even want to call her "_mother_" and wanted nothing to do with her. Now she was fighting with the one person she trusted the most. This _was_ her fault. She needed to fix it.

"Guys...stop fighting...guys...oh my God...SHUT THE HELL UP!" Spencer yelled.

They both looked at her.

"Avalon, this is my fault. Toby has been there for you, every step of the way. Don't fight with the one person you love and trust, you should be furious with me," Spencer said.

Avalon crossed her arms and sighed. "It's going to take awhile for me to forgive you both. But for right now, I don't even want to be anywhere near both of you. I'm staying with August for a while because I live in the same loft as Toby and you live close. No buts I'm packing when I get home."

"No," Toby said.

"What?" Avalon asked.

"No, you're staying. It doesn't matter what the situation is. You can handle this like an adult and either you stay or you leave and don't come back. That simple," Toby said.

Avalon's jaw dropped. "Dad, you're not serious, are you?"

"I am, and this time, I mean it," he said.

Avalon felt her bottom lip quiver. She clenched her fists and then, she punched Toby square in the nose.

"Avalon!" Spencer cried and ran to Toby's aid. Everyone in The Grill was now in tears and paying full attention.

Toby groaned and held his nose. He looked at his hand and saw blood. He looked at Avalon but she had run out the door. Both of them ran after her.

Avalon ran out of The Grill and onto the sidewalk. Toby and Spencer were right behind her.

"Avalon!" they both yelled.

She didn't look back and ran into the street. Suddenly, she heard Spencer scream.

"Avalon! Watch out!"

Avalon stopped running and before she could turn around, she heard a honk behind her. Suddenly, she felt a hard impact in her left side and fell. Her vision went blurry and all she saw were memories of her and Toby. She saw them in the pool, at the beach, reading together, cooking together, but then she saw Spencer and Toby and her all together laughing.

She heard sobbing and screams in the background and regained some of her focus and saw Toby and Spencer, with tears steaming down their faces, running to her.

That was the thing she saw before the world went black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry this chapter seemed rushed but the next chapter is where the _real_ drama begins. Also, yes this story and the title of it is inspired by The Script's song "_If You Ever Come Back_" but I just added the "_To Us_" part. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend you do, it's a great song and the band is just A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! All right, until next time, say tuned!**

**-E.V.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hope Is Hope

**Hey guys! Okay, can I just say that this story almost has 100 reviews in just seven chapters? Thank you all so much! All right, next chapter I will give some shout outs to you guys, k? And also, be prepared for your reading world in this story to be turned upside down and yes that means MEGA cliffhanger. Well, enjoy this new segment of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hope Is Hope

_One Month Later..._

Hope. It's a four-letter word. It has one syllable. It has many meanings. It can be a name. It can be something people hold on to. It means much more if you dig deep. Hope also means not giving up. It means keep your head high and show people you never give up. You hold onto it for as long as you need. It's not simple but it's also not hard. Everyone had hope for Avalon Alison Cavanaugh.

It had been one month since her accident, and she hadn't woken up from her coma. People had thought about giving up hope for her but others kept there's up. Toby Cavanaugh was the one who had the most hope for his daughter. If only he had known that truck was coming he would've saved her. He would've warned her. Now it was his fault for it. It was his fault she was in a coma. His fault for everything that had happened.

Toby looked through the glass window at his daughter's still figure. He placed one hand on the glass and let the other one rest in his pocket. He could hear the faint beeping of the monitors. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cold glass. He ignored the person who came up next to him and stared at Avalon through the glass too. Toby flinched when he felt the all to familiar hand rest on top of his that was on the glass. Electric sparks shooting up.

"She's Avalon Alison Cavanaugh, she'll make it," the raspy voice said gently.

Toby nodded keeping his eyes closed. "I just feel like this is all my fault."

She squeezed his hand. "No, it's not your fault."

"It sure does feel like it," he said looking at her with his Caribbean blue eyes.

She smiled. "If it's anyone's fault, it's that stupid truck driver."

"I know, but I should have saved her, or at least ran into the street faster to help her."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this. Everyone here hates it when you put yourself down like this."

"Spencer?"

"Yes Toby?"

"The doctor said that she might have temporary amnesia and that she might not remember anything that happened before she got hit. What if she forgets about you being her mom? Are you going to tell her?" Toby asked.

"If she does, she'll figure it out. She's done it once, she can do it again," Spencer said.

Toby nodded. "How's the wedding plans going?"

"Good, but I don't know if I'm ready for all of this to change," Spencer admitted.

"For what to change?" Toby asked.

"Being a non-married woman. I like my life right now, but I don't want to not get married, I just think right now isn't the right time," she explained.

Toby nodded.

Spencer hadn't lost hope either. She still had hope that Avalon would wake up. She also wondered if she even did have hope for Toby and her to be together again. She missed him and as much as she liked Wren, Toby would always be her first love. She still cared for him. She never gave up her hope for them and Avalon being an actual family again. Hope right now was her only friend and companion.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking away. Toby looked at her and felt her ghostly presence next to him. He let a small tear trickle down his cheek. He watched as Hanna came out from the doctor's office. She saw him and walked towards him, enveloping him into a hug.

"They said she's doing fine," Hanna said.

"Thank God," Toby mumbled.

"It's going to be okay Tobes, she's strong enough to pull through. She's like Tris Prior," Hanna said pulling away to look at him.

"How?" Toby asked half amused.

"Well, think of her being in a simulation, one that's lasted for two weeks, she'll pull through. Besides, she's the brunette version of Tris and a lot prettier," Hanna said.

"Oh, so my daughter is a Divergent and now the people who hate the Divergent are going to try and execute her? That's nice to know," he teased.

"You know, you resemble Four. Funny yet, his name is Tobias and your name is Tobias too! C'mon, I think there's still a few opening for him. That's if you make it on time," she said.

"Ha-ha, very hilarious, but I'm not going to be hooking up with my only daughter. Besides, I'd much rather stay with Ava until she wakes up," he said.

"Suit yourself, well I have to go check on everyone else, so if you hear anything, tell us," she said and waved goodbye before leaving.

Toby sighed and looked one last time at Avalon before heading down the hall where the others were. He saw them sitting down and they looked at him. He smiled sadly and took a seat between Spencer and Aria since there was nowhere else to sit.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Aria asked.

"She's doing fine," Toby said.

"I knew she would," Aria said.

Toby smiled and felt his eyes water. "Me too."

Aria looked at him and linked arms with him. Toby rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Spencer looked at them and felt a pang of jealousy. She envied Aria and the other girls' ability to be that close to Toby when she couldn't. Aria saw the look on Spencer's face and gave her a sad look.

"Someone needs to comfort him like this right now," Aria mouthed.

"I know," Spencer mouthed back.

* * *

Toby looked up at his ceiling and sighed. He had driven back to the loft a few hours before to take a breath. Seeing Avalon like this hurt him inside and he just needed to take a breath. Once he gotten back to the loft, he immediately went to his room and lay down on his bed.

Toby looked at his nightstand and grabbed a picture of him and Avalon-one that they had taken when she was five-when they had gone to a photo booth on their way back home and she literally went down onto her knees and begged him to let them take a picture. He closed his eyes and thought of the blue-eyed girl and that day.

"_Daddy! Higher! Higher! I want to touch the sky!" a five-year-old Avalon yelled happily._

"_Sweetie, I don't think anyone can touch the sky, but you can try to touch that tree branch with your foot," Toby said._

"_Okay, push me, Daddy! Push me!" she cried happily._

"_All right, one…two…three!" he said and did an Underdog causing Avalon to burst into shrill laughs of happiness._

_It was a bright summer morning and Toby and Avalon were at the park for a day out. Toby had been hard at work and today his boss gave him a day off. Toby was still handling the whole single dad process and so far, he was doing well. Avalon was going to start Kindergarten pretty soon and he still needed to figure out a way to get her to and from school. But he decided that today would be a good day to get his mind off of things and have fun tine with his daughter. _

"_Daddy! I touched it!" she exclaimed._

"_Good job, Ava!" he said clapping._

"_Daddy, I want to get off, please," she said._

"_Okay," he said and caught the swing and took her off of it._

_He put her on his hip and chuckled when she started to touch his hair. _

"_Why is your hair so soft?" she asked looking at him with her big, blue eyes that resembled his._

"_That's because I wash it good and maybe because it's just naturally like that," he said._

"_Is mine soft?" she asked and grabbed a bit of her hair and felt it. _

"_Yup and that's the magic of my fingers whenever I give up baths."_

_She smiled and gasped as she saw an ice cream truck and kids lining up to get a taste of the creamy treat._

"_Daddy! Can we please get ice cream?"_

"_I don't know Ava…have you been good lately? Let me think," he teased._

"_I've been good! I listen to what you say and tell me to do! Please Daddy? Pretty please with a yummy cherry on top?" she asked giving him her puppy eyes and sticking out her bottom lip that she of course inherited from Spencer._

"_Okay, okay, we'll go get some," he said and walked them over to the truck._

_They got in line and when Toby set Avalon down, she clung onto his leg. Toby sighed and picked her back up, knowing that she was shy around other people. She saw the look on her dad's face and felt guilty that he had to carry her all the time. She wriggled around in his arms until he set her down. She stood up straight and held her head up and beamed at her dad._

"_Ava? What's wrong?" Toby asked narrowing his eyes._

"_Nothing wrong Daddy. I'm just trying to be a big girl and being helpful because you're always carrying me and it looks like a lot of work," she explained._

"_Thank you Ava, but I'm fine with carrying you," he said and tried picking her up but she shook her head._

"_Daddy, no!"_

"_Okay, okay," he chuckled and took out his wallet when they were next in line._

_A lady with curly, red hair and green eyes smiled and looked down at Avalon and then at Toby._

"_Hello, what would you two like today?" she asked._

"_Ava, what would you like?" Toby asked._

"_Um," Avalon said tapping her chin dimple. "Can I get a snow cone?"_

"_One snow cone and what would you like dear?" she asked Toby._

"_Um, make that two snow cones," Toby said handing her the money._

"_All right, two snow cones coming up," she said and went to the back of the truck and grabbed two snow cones and handed them to Toby._

"_Thank you, have a nice day," Toby said._

"_You're welcome," she said._

_Avalon smiled at her and waved goodbye. "Thank you nice lady!"_

"_Thank you too dear!" she said and waved._

_Toby and Avalon walked hand-in-hand around the park eating their snow cones and then sat down at a bench near a large Oak tree. Avalon swung her legs around, licking her ice cream while Toby looked at his phone. Avalon saw a ladybug and smiled. She loved bugs and animals, even spiders. She let it crawl onto her finger and giggled. Toby looked up to see what she was giggling about._

"_Avalon? What's so funny?" he asked._

"_Look!" she squealed and turned around causing Toby to laugh as he saw the small red ladybug on her nose._

_It spread its wings and flew off of her nose. Avalon waved at it, wishing it good luck on its small journey. Toby couldn't help but smile at Avalon as she ate her snow cone. She looked a lot like Spencer whenever she ate her snow cones. _

_When they were done, they walked back to the loft, which was a short distance from the park. On their way back, Avalon saw a photo booth inside a movie rental store and begged Toby to let them take a picture. Toby said that they didn't have time, but this only caused her to go onto both knees and beg him even more. Toby finally gave in and Avalon dragged them into the store and into the photo booth. _

_They smiled at first, and then they started to do silly faces and dramatic ones. One of his favorites is one where he and Avalon were laughing and not faking it. She had been laughing so much that she bumped her head against the wall and started to laugh which caused him to laugh as well. _

_When they finished taking the pictures, they got out and Toby grabbed the pictures and smiled at them. He still couldn't believe Avalon was his daughter. A daughter that he and Spencer made, but never expected. Many people in Rosewood thought Avalon was a mistake, but Toby knew she was a mistake. But a mistake he never wanted to erase. _

Toby drifted off into a slumber but was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Toby?" it was Aria.

"Aria? What's wrong? Is Avalon okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Toby…she woke up a few minutes ago."

Toby widened his eyes. "S-she did?"

"Yeah, everyone's here and we're waiting for you. C'mon and get your ass over here!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," he said and hung up.

Toby ran downstairs and grabbed his Levi's jacket and keys before heading outside to his truck.

* * *

Toby barged through the doors with his face stained with tears. He walked into Avalon's room and saw that she was awake.

"Hey Toby," everyone greeted him.

"Hey guys," he said and looked at his daughter. "Hey Avalon."

He walked towards her and hugged her. Avalon was puzzled and hugged him back. When he pulled back, he smiled and kissed her head. She winced and scooted away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Toby looked hurt. He looked at the others and they had confused looks on their faces. Suddenly, Emily spoke up.

"Avalon, do you know who we are?" Emily asked.

"Em, what are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Something's wrong," Emily whispered.

"Um, yeah, why?" Avalon asked.

"All right name each one of us," Emily said.

"Okay," Avalon said.

Emily pointed to each person and Avalon got him or her correctly. Even Toby, Spencer, and Wren.

"Okay, now one question: Whose your mother?" Emily asked.

Avalon pointed at Spencer. Spencer was shocked and so were the others. Then Emily asked the big question.

"Ava, who's your dad?"

Avalon raised her eyebrows. "You're really asking me that question? He's not here."

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Emily asked.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Toby felt his heart drop fifty feet when she said the most heart-breaking thing he could think of.

"He's dead. He has been for the past fourteen years."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Oh no, what will happen now that Avalon thinks that her dad is dead? Will Toby find a way to make her remember who he really is? So much to find out! Until next time!**

**-E.V.**


	10. Chapter 10: Something's Up

**Hey guys! Okay, am I dreaming or does this story have over 100 reviews already?! Thank you guys so, so much! Now, there's another twist to this story at the end of this chapter. I based it off of the betrAyal in 3x12 but there's NO 'A' in the story. You'll see what kind of betrAyal it is at the end. Shout outs at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Something's Up With This Amnesia Daddy

Amnesia. Seven letters, one meaning: a partial or total loss of memory or in other words: forgetting. Forgetting is not rsomething's certain things that happened to you. You can forget your keys in your car. You can forget that you have work today or you can forget people. Forgetting people is not a good feeling. It makes the person sad and confused wondering why you can't remember them no matter how hard you try to help them. Things can click in their head but forgetting fourteen years with your father and thinking he's been dead for that long period of time? That is a whole different matter.

Avalon forgot about Toby being her dad. She thinks Spencer was the one who took care of her for the past fourteen years and thinks her dad is dead. It's the other way around though.

Toby never thought his own daughter would forget who he was. She just didn't seem like that kind of person.

Now here he stood, right in front of his daughter who had a cast on her left arm and leg and can't remember him. He looked at Avalon and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Avalon's doctor, Dr. Claire, and she gestured him to step into the hallway with her. He did so and looked back at everyone who had a look of sympathy on their faces.

Dr. Claire was in her early twenties. She had brown hair and green eyes and spectacles. She was tall and skinny and pale. She closed the door and told him to take a seat in one of the chairs that was in the waiting room. She sat down next to him and smiled sadly.

"Um, Mr. Cavanaugh, I have good news and some bad news," she said.

"What's the good news?" Toby asked.

"The good news is that this amnesia isn't going to last forever," she said.

"And what's the bad news?" he asked.

"The bad news is that...it'll take a few weeks, months even for Avalon to remember everything that happened. The impact made her memory twist things around and since she met Spencer, it seems that she's been thinking a lot about her lately and it's probably why she thinks Spencer was the one that was there for her for the past fourteen years. And this is where you and your friends step in," she explained.

"So why do you need me and my friends?"

"Because you're all going to come in and help her remember, but you can't say you're her father yet or she'll become confused and with her condition it's not healthy for her," she said.

"How bad was the impact?"

"Well, when she got hit, she fractured her arm and leg. Her head smashed against the hood of the truck which caused her to get amnesia. It wasn't too severe though so you have nothing to worry about," she said.

Toby scoffed. "Nothing to worry about? Right."

She gave him a look. "Not funny."

Toby sighed. "So it's like therapy?"

"Yeah, if you put it that way."

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Um, next week. We need to keep her for a few days to see if she makes progress on her own. Now do you want to go back to her room or leave?"

"I'll just go back to her room," he said and waved goodbye before going into Avalon's hospital room.

Before he went in, he looked through the window and saw Spencer talking to Avalon, smiling. Toby saw Wren with a smirk on his face. Then he realized something: if Avalon didn't remember him being her dad, where would she go when she was released? She can't go back to the loft, unless Spencer stays there for awhile...

_One minute later..._

"Toby, are you crazy?"

"Spencer, Avalon's things are there and I'm not hiring people to move her things out of there and into your apartment. Besides, we have a spare guest bedroom."

"I don't know, you know how Wren will get. He'll be watching my _every_ movement."

Toby rolled his eyes. "Pervert."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Toby, I just don't know if it's a good idea. After what happened between us? Don't you think it'll be a tad bit awkward?"

"If it is, then we'll have to suck it up and deal with it."

Spencer hesitated for a moment. "Fine, but only until she gets her memory back."

Toby nodded and smiled. "Okay, so...when do you want to temporarily move in?"

"When's a good time for you?"

"Um, Saturday? I'm busy with work."

"Okay, then Saturday it is."

"All right, should we go back in there?"

"Yeah, c'mon," she said and they went back into the room.

Once inside, Emily grabbed Toby's hand and led him over to Avalon.

"Ava, do you know who this is?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that's Toby, why?" Avalon asked.

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

Avalon looked around and gestured for Emily to come closer. She whispered something into her ear and Emily widened her eyes in shock at the things Avalon was saying.

"Um...okay then," Emily said and looked at Toby.

"What'd she say?" he asked.

She took him to the corner of the room and gave him a sad look.

"She said...that you're a bad man and she heard that you video tape girls while they're changing and she doesn't like being around you. But she also said she knows...about you and um...Jenna when you were younger," she explained.

Toby swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um...okay well, it's no big deal."

"Toby, I know you're hurting inside," she said and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

It had been three weeks since Avalon woke up. Spencer had moved in and right now, she was at The Brew with Avalon. Avalon had been going to physical therapy since she was in a wheelchair and the gang had been helping her recover her memory, but it seemed like it wasn't working. Hanna decided to make an unexpected visit to the loft to comfort Toby. Right now he really needed someone.

Hanna flopped on the couch and looked at Toby sadly. She patted the seat next to her and he sat down next to her. He stayed silent before letting out a small sob. He quickly put his hand over his mouth to contain the rest.

"Toby...it's okay to cry," Hanna said in a gentle tone.

"I know but I feel like I'm not allowed to cry," Toby said.

"Look, Caleb cries every time I threaten to cut his hair. Just let it out," she said.

She saw Toby's bottom lip quiver before he broke down. She hugged him as he held onto her tightly. Hanna knew what he was feeling. His own daughter couldn't remember him and she knew one of the baddest thing he had done. But what she didn't get was how she found out about him and Jenna or who told her he used to video tape girls while they changed. Suddenly, she put the pieces together.

"Toby...I just figured something out."

"What?" he asked pulling away to look at her.

"You never told Avalon about you and that used-to-be-blind-bitch Jenna, right?"

"No, I never told her."

"And you never video taped girls when they changed, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Someone is telling her this stuff! Toby, if this person is telling her about you and Jenna, and that lie about you video taping girls, maybe Avalon never forgot you, but someone convinced her that you were dead and said that Spencer was there for her when she clearly wasn't."

Everything made sense to Toby now. The video taping girls lie was somehow explained to her. Someone clearly told her about him and Jenna. And she couldn't forget Toby being her dad for the past fourteen years. It was crazy to do all that so someone is clearly telling her a bunch of lies. Except for him and Jenna being together.

"Han, you're a genius! I love you! I love you! I love you! I. Love. You!" Toby said hugging Hanna.

"No problem Tobes, now let me call the girls and tell them," Hanna said and texted Aria and Emily.

After about ten minutes, Aria and Emily barged into the loft with determined looks on their faces.

"Let's find this bitch," they said together.

"Bitch? Really? It could be a guy," Hanna said.

"We know, but it suits whoever is doing this well," Aria said.

"Wait...Toby, the doctor said that Avalon's amnesia was caused by the accident, if it's not then how come they're so positive?" Emily asked.

"Yeah and who said doctors can't be tipped off by certain people?" Toby said.

The girls gave him a confused look.

"Because someone from our gang here has been betraying us by telling Avalon these lies and it could be someone close to Avalon's doctors. They could be telling one of the doctors lies and making them tell us she has amnesia when she clearly doesn't," Toby explained.

"Wren," Aria said.

"It could be, but it's too obvious...Spencer maybe?" Hanna suggested.

"But she knew how mad I would get if I found out, so they're out of the picture. But who?" Toby wondered.

"Well, of we stay long enough, then we'll never know! Come on I want to find this bastard or bitch," Aria said and walked out the door. Everyone followed closely behind.

_Meanwhile at The Brew..._

Avalon laughed as Spencer told her a funny story. It was about a time when she went swimming with her friends and her bathing suit top ended up flying off of her chest.

"Hey, I'll go order us some coffee, okay?" Spencer asked.

"Okay," Avalon said and Spencer got up and went to order their coffees.

Avalon looked around until she saw a tall man coming into The Brew. She looked to see if Spencer was looking and waved to him. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Here's some more information about everyone," he said handing her and envelope.

"Thanks," Avalon said and put it in her bag. "Is there more creepy stuff about Toby in here?"

"Yeah, some you will never believe," he said.

"All right, so I'll call you when I'm alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, make sure no one hears you," he warned.

"I'll make sure of that," she said.

"Okay, I have to go before your mom sees me, be careful Ava around that Toby guy, okay?" he said starting to walk away.

"Okay, thanks Uncle Caleb, bye," she said.

"Bye Ava," he said and walked out of The Brew.

* * *

**Whoa! That was unexpected. I sort of got this idea since in the show Toby is 'A' and it's a big betrAyal so I thought I'd incorporate that into my story somehow. You'll soon find out why Caleb is doing this, so stay tuned my friends! And I have good reasons for all the time jumps so just bare with me! If you have any questions, ask in the reviews or PM me, k? Now for the shout outs:**

**-PurpleLover91399**

**-poisonnwine**

**-SpobyForever1106**

**-LucyHFan12**

**-SpobyFanForevz**

**-DanicaTarinBrackette**

**-Caligirl28**

**-kitkatkels23**

**-Siretha**

**-iloy-shadowchild **

**-Duckling Gurl**

**-MamaSpobette**

**-cottoncandyscream**

**-BabySenna **

**-Guest (Sara)**

**-Guest (kath09)**

**-FollowYourHeart97**

**-loeloveme229**

**-Guest (rebel rocker)**

**-Guest (Unknown)**

**-Guest (slexie12)**

**-Natessatla**

**-pinkcrazyness **

**-Ecila5827**

**-prettylittlecooper**

**-Renesmee27**

**-Nabrenda12**

**-Eeyore1245**

**-cheerios123**

**-megan-violet14**

**Sorry if I didn't get to all of you but next chapter I'll give shout outs to the reviewers who I didn't get, all right? Until next time! Bye lovelies! **

**-E.V.**


	11. Chapter 11: Now That Was Real

**Hey loves! Okay, since the anticipation is clearly killing you and I don't want to be the cause of your deaths, I decided to update today. I have some very, very good news: I found out that I can write my stories on the Note App and then copy it and go on FF on Safari and then edit it then upload it and then update all on my iPod! So...I'll be updating A LOT more so you all don't die from the mystery. I know some of you are wondering why Caleb is doing this BUT that won't be revealed until a few more chapters (I know I'm mean). And a little treat from me to you guys, I'm going to do another flashback and this chapter will be a really fun one because (drum roll please...) there's Spoby in this chapter! Finally! I had a great time writing it so it's going to be a happy-ish chapter. So, I present you all a new chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Now That Was Real

"No...no...no...ugh, no! Nothing is telling us anything! Hanna! Put that freaking magazine down or I'll chop off your hair while you're sleeping!" Aria groaned.

"There has to be something in here..." Emily mumbled while looking through a drawer.

"Guys...we should go. We're going to get caught. Besides, this is a felony for God's sake!" Toby hissed looking out the window.

"This ain't a felony Toby, we're simply looking for Avalon's medical record," Aria said looking through the cabinets.

"Ooh...I think I just found my twin Brittany!" Hanna giggled holding up a magazine.

Toby looked wide-eyed at it and took it out of her hands. "She's...pretty hot."

Emily, Aria, and Hanna looked at him.

"I mean...she's hideous," he said.

Another look.

"Pretty?"

"Just shut up and look for something! We need to see Ava's medical records!" Emily said.

"Okay, okay," he said and looked around the room.

Toby, Aria, Hanna, and Emily had driven all the way to Philly to the hospital where Avalon's medical records were. They needed to see if someone was telling lies to Avalon and to see if one of the doctors has been lying to them. Now, here they were in the in the doctor's office, looking for records. So far, they had nothing.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the hallway.

"Hide!" Aria said and they went behind furniture.

"Toby! I can see you!" Hanna hissed.

Toby groaned and went behind the couch and laid down.

"I can see your feet," Emily whispered.

Toby cursed under his breath and curled up into a ball. "Sometimes, being tall isn't fun."

"Tell me about it because being small doesn't help either," Aria said.

He chuckled. "Shhh! Someone's coming!"

They stayed quiet as they heard the door open and then they heard whistling. It was only the janitor. It took him eight minutes to leave the room before everyone came out from hiding.

"My back hurts now," Toby whined.

"No one cares, now let's find-"

"Found it," Emily said holding up a folder.

They rushed towards her and she opened it. She scanned it before closing it.

"So?" they all asked.

"It doesn't say anything about Avalon having amnesia," she said.

"I knew it, but who could be doing this?" Hanna asked.

"It could be anyone of us," Aria said looking at Hanna and Emily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before we jump into suspects we need to check in on Avalon," Toby said.

"Guys, I think I have an idea," Aria said.

"What?" they asked.

"We should follow Avalon wherever she goes. Spencer let's her go wherever she wants and now we should see where she's going and follow her there," she explained.

"And then we'll know who's doing this," Hanna said.

"Yeah and why," Toby said.

"Let's just put this back and leave. I don't want to get in trouble. I have kids you know," Hanna said.

"Yeah, let's go," Aria said.

Emily out the folder back and they all snuck out of the office and out of the hospital. They drove back to Rosewood, unaware of the figure that followed them there.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the smell of coffee. She went into full bloodhound mode and trotted downstairs to the strong aroma. She saw Toby pouring coffee and came up next to him. They had warmed up to each other and were treating each other like friends again.

"Here you go," Toby said handing her the cup full of coffee.

"Thanks," she said and took a sip. She widened her eyes in delight and smiled at him. "This shit is good."

Toby chuckled. "I made it extra strong. Just the way you always liked it."

Spencer felt touched that Toby remembered how she liked her coffee. He sure didn't forget a few things about her.

"Hey...um, are you free today?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked while making pancakes.

"I was wondering if you could go to the beach with me today? It's nice weather outside and I think we both need a break," she said.

Toby looked at her and tapped his chin dimple. "I don't know Spence..."

"Please Toby? It'll be fun! Pretty please with a yummy cherry on top?" she begged doing her puppy dog face that resembled Avalon's.

"Ava says that line a lot," he said.

"Yeah, I picked it up from her. So...can we?" she asked.

"What about Wren?" he asked.

"We were both going to go but he was called in for work today and I was really excited about going since I never have time to go to the beach," she explained.

Toby hesitated. "Fine, but you're paying for my ice cream."

"Deal! Thank you!" she said and went upstairs to get ready.

Toby rolled his eyes playfully and finished his pancakes and ate them quickly before going to his room to get himself ready.

_Five minutes later..._

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, you?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, let's do this thing," she said and they marched out of the loft and into Toby's truck.

As they started to drive to the beach, Spencer looked around the truck. She still couldn't believe he kept it after all these years.

"Why did you keep it?" she asked.

"You should figure that out by the end of the day, if you can't, then I'll tell you on the way back," he said.

"Okay," she said.

After a half hour, they arrived at the beach. It wasn't crowed today, but it still had people. They got out of the truck and walked over to the sand. Once they found an empty spot, they set up their chairs and umbrellas before sitting down and watching the waves.

Spencer smiled and thought of how Toby's eyes matched the ocean's color. She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed. She giggled and relaxed.

When she opened her eyes a few minutes later, she saw that Toby was gone, but then she saw him coming out of the water...shirtless. Oh...crap. She tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help but admire his toned chest, biceps, and abs. He had gotten more fit than the last time she saw him. Even Wren didn't have a body like that. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard him call her name.

"Spencer! Come on! The water's great!" he called.

"I'm good!" she called back.

"Please? Pretty please with a yummy cherry on top?" he said, mimicking her puppy dog face.

"Fine!" she said and got up and took of her white sundress, revealing her white bikini.

Toby gulped as he scanned her. Even after all these years and though he was still furious with her, he still thought she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. She ran to him and stood in front of him.

"Okay, what now?" she asked.

"Now...this!" he said and threw her over his shoulder and walked into the water.

"Toby Cavanaugh! You put me down right now or I will murder you in your sleep! Toby! Help!" she cried hitting his back with her fists.

He shrugged and set her down in the water. She screamed as the cold liquid came into contact with her warm skin.

"It's cold!" she whined and swam to him.

She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and stayed away from the water. When she was about to look over his shoulder, she bumped cheeks with him. Toby gulped when their lips were only a few centimeters apart. They slowly leaned in and soon they felt their lips brush against each other before Toby pulled away.

"Spencer...we can't. You're engaged and I don't want to be the one who ends up ruining your engagement when your wedding is almost a month and a half away," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay," he said and carried her back to the sand.

They spent the rest of the day there and went to go get ice cream at some point. Spencer had kept her deal and bought Toby his chocolate ice cream since supposedly he was "Chocolate Boy" and had to have chocolate ice cream. They walked around the beach together laughing and talking.

"Hey, let's take a picture," Spencer said.

"Um, sure," Toby said.

Spencer took out her phone and put on the camera. They posed for a picture and she took it.

"There its saved," she said smiling as she looked at the picture. She remembered one hilarious but adorable memory when she went to the beach with Toby and the gang.

_"Ahhh...hello afternoon breeze," Aria sighed as she spread out her arms and lifted her face up to the sun._

_"What breeze? It's like one hundred degrees out here!" Hanna said._

_"You just need to relax," Aria breathed. _

_"Hippie," Hanna mumbled._

_"Hey!" Aria said and tackled Hanna to the ground._

_"Help! I'm being assassinated by a tiny munchkin!" Hanna cried making the others laugh._

_"At least I'm not a shopaholic!" Aria teased._

_"At least I'm not tiny!" Hanna teased back._

_"At least we're not trying to seduce each other," Caleb song songed._

_Everyone glared at him. "You're disgusting."_

_The gang were all hanging out at the beach for summer break. This was also two months before everything began. Everyone had their significant other with them. More like a quadruple date. _

_Spencer was nestled in Toby's arms on a beach chair watching the others laugh. It was hot out so they all set up umbrellas above their chairs. Toby rubbed his face into her hair causing her to relax even more._

_"I love being here with the people I love," Spencer said._

_"I love that there are people who accept me into society and don't judge me," Toby said._

_"Well, people who don't are assholes because you're amazing," she commented looking at him._

_He smiled. "You're cute in a bikini."_

_"You're cute...no hot when you're shirtless."_

_Ezra and Aria came and sat down in the chair next to them. Aria mimicked Spencer and sat on Ezra's lap. _

_"Copycat," Spencer teased._

_"Hey, it's a free country," Aria said._

_"Says who?" she asked._

_"The government," she said._

_"Girls, girls...no time for political fighting," Ezra teased causing Toby to laugh._

_"You're mean," Aria said pouting._

_"No, I'm wonderful," Ezra said and pecked her lips._

_"Hey! Guys! Come on, we're going to throw the girls into the water!" Caleb called._

_"This is what we were born for. Please forgive us girls," Toby said as he and Ezra picked the girls up bridal-style and carried them towards the water._

_"No...Ezra...Toby...don't you fucking dare throw us," Aria warned._

_"Hmm...too bad," Toby said as they neared the ocean._

_Spencer clung onto to him tightly as they started to swing them. They girls screamed as they were thrown but only Aria flew into the water. She resurfaced and laughed at the sight before her._

_Toby was trying to throw Spencer in but she was clinging onto him, shrieking for dear life. Her legs kept wrapping around his waist every time he pried them off and her arms never let go of his torso._

_"Spencer...Spencer...let go...no! Spence! Let. Go." Toby said unable to wipe off the grin on his face._

_"NO! YOU ARE NOT THROWING ME IN! I WILL CLING TO YOU LIKE A BABY BABOON AND NEVER LET GO!" Spencer shrieked._

_Hanna, Caleb, Ezra, Emily, and Samara were all on the ground laughing. To them, Spencer looked like a dog who didn't want to take a bath and kept finding a way to stop their owner from putting them in._

_"Spencer! It's not that bad! C'mon!" Aria said laughing._

_"ARE YOU CRAZY? I WILL DIE BECAUSE THERE COULD BE SHARKS, JELLYFISH, OR STINGRAYS! SOMEONE HELP!" Spencer cried._

_Toby finally gave in and walked Spencer away from to the water. Spencer relaxed as they started to walk towards the beach chairs again. Toby, however, threw the gang a wink over his shoulder. They knew what he was going to do. _

_Toby set Spencer down but then he threw her over his shoulder and ran to the water again and threw her into an oncoming wave. She screamed as her body was devoured by the water._

_Everyone laughed and clapped while Toby bowed. But they stopped when Spencer didn't resurface._

_"Spencer? This isn't funny! Spence?" Aria called._

_No answer._

_"Oh God," Toby mumbled and dove into the water._

_"Spencer? Spencer!" Toby cried._

_"Toby what did you do?" Hanna yelled._

_"I don't know! SPENCER!" he yelled._

_Spencer, however, was coming out of the water on the other side of the beach. She coughed and looked around. She saw the gang far away and couldn't believe how far the wave had carried her. She started to walk when she encountered a little boy on the way. He was crying and calling for his mom. She walked towards him and kneeled down to his height._

_"Hey, are you lost?" she asked._

_He nodded. "I-I can't f-find my m-mommy."_

_"Here, I'll help you find her," she said and took his hand._

_They walked back to the gang who were tear stained now. Toby was in the water calling for her. Spencer waved and yelled._

_"Guys! I'm over here!"_

_They looked in her direction and ran to her. Toby sprinted as fast as he could and passed Emily and hugged Spencer._

_"What the hell Spence? We wet worried-"_

_"Toby, calm down and help me find this little boy's mom," Spencer hissed._

_Toby looked down at the brown-eyed boy and smiled. "Here, let's go find your mom."_

_Spencer watched as Toby and the little boy talked and laughed as they searched for his mom. Toby looked happy and relaxed around kids. The little boy wasn't crying anymore and he seemed happy as well. This was a side of Toby that Spencer hadn't seen before._

_After two hours, they found his mom who ended up at the dock and went to look for him. She thanked them and the boy hugged Toby and Spencer. Spencer loved that day because she saw a side of Toby she had never seen before. He had a soft spot for kids that he didn't know. He treated them as if they were his own and didn't get mad if they did something wrong. That's a day she knew he would be a great father. She loved him even more that day._

Toby smiled and grabbed her hand and they walked back to their things and packed up. They went back to the truck and placed their belongings in the back before hopping in the front. It was dark outside and on their way back, Toby spoke up.

"Did you figure out why I kept this truck for all these years?"

Spencer shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to give away something that held so many good memories. It's like a photo album. You take a picture and save it. But in this case, you make memories and this truck saves it. A decillion dollars wouldn't be enough to sell this baby," he explained.

Spencer looked at him. "What kind of memories?"

He sighed. "A lot."

"Name three," she said.

"Right now, there's only _one_ that I could think of," he said looking at her.

She smiled and took his hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly and he smiled too. They held hands on the way back, not even letting go for a second.

_Meanwhile With The Girls..._

"Do you see her?" Hanna asked.

"No, we barely got here," Emily said.

"And Han, Avalon can't drive, she's barely fourteen and she's not Bella Vampire Swan," Aria said.

The girls were across the street from The Brew since Toby put a tracker on Avalon's phone and connected it to their phones. They heard Avalon talking to someone and they told her to come to The Brew at nine. Now here they were, waiting for them.

"But she does field hockey, she could move faster," Hanna said crossing her arms.

"Well-"

"There she is! Duck!" Emily hissed.

They all ducked and saw Avalon walk to the front of The Brew. A tall figure came into sight, but they couldn't see who it was. Hanna could've sworn she recognized that figure anywhere but she couldn't see well enough. Emily rolled down her window so they could hear their conversation.

"...I can't believe we're living in his loft. It's disgusting," they heard Avalon say.

"Tell me about it," they heard a deep voice say.

"Okay, when do I get more information about this so called plan of yours?" Avalon asked.

"Saturday night. Your aunt, mom, and that creepy Toby guy might be out so I'll see you then, okay?" he said.

"Okay, bye Uncle..." she said but the girls couldn't here his name.

"Bye Ava," he said and disappeared into the night.

Avalon looked around and ran back home. Aria, Emily, and Hanna were shocked. The person who is doing this was between three people:

Ezra, Caleb, or Jason. Though the answer was right in the conversation.

* * *

"Wren...that tickles," said a female voice.

"Oh really...well then," Wren whispered and nibbled on her ear.

"Stop!" she shrieked and pushed him away playfully.

Wren laughed and scanned her naked body. "Vanessa, you're so..._beautiful_."

The blonde blushed and pushed him back onto the covers. "Well, you're not so bad looking yourself."

Wren grabbed her hips as she straddled him chuckling. "But you're gorgeous. I mean it."

"What about your fiancé?" she asked.

"Spencer? She doesn't have to know about this or what I said...right?" he asked.

"Right. She should be grateful to have a handsome man like you," she said pecking his lips.

She got off of him and covered her body with the duvet. Vanessa was a twenty-two-year-old who was still in college. She was smart, but not Spencer smart. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Wren had met her when he went out for coffee and they had been seeing each other ever since.

Wren knew how Spencer would get if she found out about his little fling with this beautiful girl but she never caught on. Though, he thought Spencer would be furious, but in reality? She would be happy to end it with him.

_Back At The Loft..._

"You will never believe what kinds of crap went down at that time," Spencer slurred.

"Oh really? Well then," Toby said.

"Yeah. It was awesome! I grabbed her hair and yanked it off," she said.

Toby chuckled. "Good to know."

"Hey...you're pretty cute," she said walking to him.

"You are too, now how about we head upstairs and get you to bed," he said taking her upstairs.

"Wow. That's not a common line when men want to seduce ladies," she said.

Toby and Spencer were at the loft and Spencer was beyond drunk. They had stopped by a bar and grabbed a few drinks...well, Spencer said she had more than she was supposed to have. Toby was sober and drove them back to the loft, not even noticing Avalon wasn't there.

"I'm not trying to seduce you," Toby said and led her over to her bed.

"Doesn't convince me," she said and pushed him back onto it.

"Spencer...what are you-" before Toby could finish, Spencer's lips came crashing down onto his.

He kissed her back, missing the feel of her lips against his. She climbed on top of him and ran her hands through his hair. Toby didn't know what was going on or how to stop. He placed his hands on her hips as he turned them over so that he was hovering above her. Their kissing became desperate and fierce. Not wanting to separate for one second as if they wouldn't connect again.

Spencer lifted up his shirt and he helped by lifting up his arms and throwing it across the room. She glided her hands around his torso and his back while he helped her out of her sundress. Now with only a bikini, jeans, and boxers protecting them Toby knew they had to stop but he knew this would be the only time to be with her.

Stop...no this is wrong...stop! He mentally told himself.

She took out his belt through the loops and helped him out of his jeans. Three barriers left. Toby was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized Spencer was now naked beneath him once he opened his eyes. One barrier left. He felt her hands pulling down his boxers and then he knew they couldn't.

He pulled away and sat up and put his head in his hands. Spencer was confused and placed her hand on his back he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Toby?" she asked.

He sniffled. "It's just...this isn't right. You're engaged and I'm not going to take advantage of you while you're in this state."

"I thought you liked me," she said.

"To be honest, I do Spence, a lot. But it hurts to think that I can never have you in..._this_ way ever again," he explained.

Spencer felt a pang of guilt in her chest. In total honesty, she wasn't drunk. She pretended to be to see if Toby was like Wren in anyway after all these years. Turns out, he's still the same Toby she knew. She wanted him too in _that_ way but he was right...she was engaged.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and covered herself with the sheets.

"Don't be, it's my fault. I should've stopped earlier-" Spencer interrupted him with a kiss.

He kissed her back but was still shocked.

"That was from the _sober_ Spencer," she said smiling.

* * *

**What'd ya think of that? Enough "Spobyness" for you all? Now for the shout outs I didn't get to last time:**

**-UnicornsAndRainbows**

**-Guest (Nattie Aaron)**

**-Guest**

**-Meggymoo1920**

**-Guest**

**-rebafan1**

**-Guest**

**-PLLFOREVER**

**-dancediva026com**

**-A Strange Audacity**

**-loveinfinitly**

**-CapeCodePhoenix**

**-Guest**

**-Guest**

**-SpellingBee96**

**-sunshinebrighterdays**

**Thanks you guys! I appreciate the reviews and if you want more Spoby tell me and I'll try to put it in my story! Next chapter you'll meet the other liars' kids! Until next time! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	12. Chapter 12: Some Things Just Aren't True

**Hello my FF friends! Looks like you guys liked the last chapter A LOT so as I said earlier, I'm doing this on my iPod and even though it takes forever, it comes out good in the end. Besides I loved your guys' reviews on the last chapter! Now, I know you guys think Spencer and Toby are "reunited" but there's still some things to resolve and we all know that once a mystery is resolved, a new one pops up in this story, right? And the wedding chapter will be coming soon (climax!) and there's a shocking revelation in that chapter but it won't happen in about...ten more chapters (I know I'm horrible) soooo, don't think it's over yet my friends! And last chapter, Avalon wasnt in a wheelchair because she was fine and now she wears a cast around her leg and her arm is fine just so none of you are confused. Also, who's ready to meet...the liars' kids?! Some of you said you didn't know they had kids, well before you read on, I recommend you go to the second chapter of this story (right after the prologue) and I think it's the thirteenth paragraph (including lines and stuff). You'll understand afterwards. Now...here's the new chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Some Things Just Aren't True

"Nikki! It's my turn with August!" Magine exclaimed crossing her arms and pouted.

"No! I was next Mag!" Nikki said.

"No it wasn't!" she cried and flopped down on the couch.

"Guys! You'll both get your turns now please cooperate!" August said.

They sighed. "Fine."

"August? What does _dick_ mean?" Julianna asked looking up from a book.

August's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"It says here in the book "He was being such a _dick_ to me so I slapped him." What does it mean?" Savanna said.

"Um...it means...jerk," August lied.

"Okay, thank you," they said and kept reading.

"Avalon! Are you done with your shower?" Augut asked.

"Does it _sound_ like I'm done?" Avalon asked from the bathroom upstairs.

"No," he said sighing.

Avalon and August were babysitting Hanna, Aria, and Emily's kids for the day while Toby went to a parent meeting with Spencer. Nikki and Julianna were Hanna's children, Savanna was Emily's, and Magine was Aria's. They were tough to handle, but at the end of the day they're sweethearts. But today was a whole different story.

The kids were restless and were being a pain in the ass to August and Avalon. August was downstairs taking care of them while Avalon was taking a shower. Magine and Nikki were getting piggyback rides from August while Savanna and Julianna were reading some weird novel.

"Nikki, no!" August hissed as he saw the seven-year-old climb onto the counter.

"Dance contest!" Nikki said happily and danced on the counter.

Magine liked the idea and joined him. "Dance party!"

"No! Get down from there!" August said to the five-year-old.

Julianna went to the radio and played P!nk's song "_Blow Me_" and turned it up on full blast. She hopped on the coffee table and jumped around on it. Savanna somehow climbed up the bookshelf and started waving her hands around. The kids danced along to the music laughing.

"Oh God! Guys get down! You're going to get hurt!" August cried.

Avalon came downstairs and gasped at the sight before her. She seemed angry at first but then she beamed and ran into the room dancing. The kids squealed and they hopped down from the furniture and danced with her.

"Avalon! We have to-"

"Let them have fun! Being a kid makes you a kid and it's the best feeling ever! Come on!" Avalon said.

August sighed. "No. I'm not doing something foolish like this."

Avalon giggled and grabbed his hands and waved them around. She twirled him, causing a smile to grow on his face. She shook her head in his face and tried making him dance. August finally gave in before he danced along with them.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Blow me one last kiss_

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_

_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_

_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

_My head is spinning so (blow me on_e _last kiss)_

They were having too much fun that none of them even noticed Spencer and Toby came through the front door and were watching them. They smiled at everyone and after a few moments, they joined in.

Spencer joined hands with Avalon and they jumped around while Toby twirled Magine around causing her to squeal. Spencer passed Avalon to Julianna and she joined Toby. Spencer looked at Avalon and back to Toby. She realized that Avalon was so much like her father with a kind personality, same blue eyes, but she had the same thing Spencer loved so much about Toby: a heart made out of pure gold.

Avalon looked over at Toby and saw him smiling. He looked so kind and caring to the kids that she felt like Caleb had been wrong about him. But his eyes made her think about how much they resembled hers. They were so blue yet so kind underneath. Toby looked at Avalon and held out his hand. Avalon took a chance and grabbed it as he twirled her. She laughed as they danced around.

Spencer then had an idea as the song ended. "Hey, who wants to makes smoothies and cookies?"

"ME!" everyone squealed.

"Cookies!" Toby exclaimed happily making everyone laugh.

"Okay, Nikki and Julianna, you'll make cookies with me and August. Savanna and Magine will make the smoothies with Avalon and Toby," Spencer said.

"Okay," they all said and went to go get everything ready.

Once their stations were ready they begin the treats. Spencer grabbed a roller and a plate and dough. She and August helped Julianna and Nikki make shapes and put them in the oven before going to grab decorations.

Toby and Avalon were looking for the ingredients to make a chocolate strawberry and banana smoothie for everyone. Toby found some milk and bananas and Avalon found strawberries and chocolate. They put them in the blender and Avalon said she knew what they were missing. While she was looking for something in the cabinet, Toby leaned back on the counter and accidentally pressed the "_On_" button on the blender. Since the lid was off, everything flew everywhere.

"Oh my God! Toby turn it off!" Spencer cried as everyone started getting messy from the "smoothie".

"I'm trying but it won't stop!" Toby exclaimed pressing the "_Off_" button multiple times but it wasn't working.

Avalon yanked the cord out of the plugger but the blender kept going.

"Are you _serious_?" Avalon yelled.

Toby went into action and grabbed the blender and held it to his chest, only getting more of the "smoothie" on his face.

"Turn off you goddamn thing!"

August reached for the baseball bat and grabbed the blender from Toby and set it on the table. He smashed it with the bat until it stopped. Everyone stared at it in silence before Spencer burst out laughing followed by Toby and then everyone else.

"That's one hell of a blender," Spencer chuckled.

"I know. I knew we shouldn't have bought it," Toby said laughing.

"We should do it again!" the four children cheered.

"NO!" they all said causing them to laugh again.

Avalon looked at Toby again and smiled as he laughed. For the first time, Avalon saw the real Toby. He wasn't mean or cruel. He was sweet and kind. He didn't look like the kind of person that video tapped girls while they changed. He seemed like the kind who would stand up for others and he seemed like a good father. Maybe Caleb had been wrong. Maybe he had lied about this man. She would just have to start believing in her own heart that this man, Toby Cavanaugh, was truly a good man with a heart made out of pure gold.

* * *

Avalon and Toby went and dropped off the kids to their respectful families. They went up to the Rivers' house to drop off Julianna and Nikki. Avalon knocked and Hanna came to the door and gasped at her sticky children.

"What the _hell_ did you do to my kids?" she asked wide-eyed.

"We were trying to make smoothies but it...failed," Avalon said as she smiled at Toby who was chuckling.

Caleb saw Toby and Avalon at the door smiling at each other and clenched his fists. He walked to the door and smiled.

"Hey Ava...hey Toby," he said.

"Hey Caleb," they both said.

"Oh, Ava, I need to show you something," he said.

Avalon looked at Toby and he nodded and she followed Caleb to the backyard. Caleb gave her a glare.

"What are you doing with him?" he demanded.

"He's not a bad guy. He's really nice and sweet. Oh my God! You should've seen him with the kids today, it was the cutest thing ever and-"

"It's all an act. He's pretending so you can like him and be closer to him. I've known him for a long time and I know what he's capable of. Stay. Away. From. Him." Caleb growled.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Do you really want to go there with me?"

Avalon shook her head. "No."

"Good. Remember, Saturday, your mom, aunt, and that Toby guy will be out so meet me in the woods and I'll tell you this plan of mine, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Good, go back inside and smile," he said.

She nodded and managed a smile on her face. She walked back in and said goodbye before she went back to the loft with Toby.

Once Hanna put the kids down, she went to Caleb and asked him to go to sleep but he needed to finish some "unfinished business" of his. She nodded and went back upstairs. By midnight, Caleb heard a knock on the back door and opened it.

"Spencer?" Caleb asked.

"This isn't working. I want out," Spencer said.

Caleb grabbed her arm and looked at her. "There's no backing out now. You've made it this far, so there's no more out."

"But this is wrong! Just because what went down between you and Toby doesn't mean you have to drag me into this!" she hissed.

"What happened between me and Toby involves your friend," he said.

"What happened. Tell me or I'll tell Hanna what you're doing," she demanded.

"You want to know what the hell happened? Fine, wait here," he said and tiptoed upstairs to his den and grabbed the object before he went back outside.

"_This_ is what he did," he said and handed Spencer the photo.

She put her hand over her mouth to contain a gasp.

"This...can't be true...is it?" she asked quietly.

"It is and he's paying for it," he said.

Spencer blinked back tears as she examined the disturbing picture. She handed it back to him not being able to look at it.

"Where...how did you get it?" she asked.

"I got it on my email and I printed it out for evidence. Spencer he did this and I can't live with that. I can't believe she did that to our family!" he hissed.

"Then why is Toby paying the price but she isn't?"

"Because I love Hanna but what Toby did was sick as hell. This was taken and given to me the day of Avalon's accident!"

"You don't know if that's Toby. It could be someone that looks like him."

"No, because whoever sent it to me, sent a video too."

"Send me it and I'll see if it's real."

"Fine, but be awake when you get home and make sure no one hears you."

"Okay...I still can't believe they-"

"I know. That's why I'm doing this."

Spencer nodded and ran back to the loft, unable to take the image out of her head. She snuck into the loft and went to her room and turned on her laptop. She checked her mail and saw the video attached to a message from Caleb.

_Here's the proof of what they did._

She clicked it and gasped. She couldn't believe Toby would do this to his best friend. It was too hard to believe it was true. She turned the video off when things got too intense and looked up at the ceiling. How could they? How could they do that? She would never know.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer didn't make eye contact with Toby at all. He was confused of why she hadn't said or looked at him. She was about to head upstairs when Toby blocked her way.

"Move," she said.

"Not until you tell me what's up," he said.

"Toby, I don't have time," she growled.

"Yes you do. You're not doing anything today so talk to me," he demanded.

"Talk or seduce?" she asked.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"That's what you asked Hanna, right? Maybe you wanted to talk and then ended up sleeping with her," she snapped.

He looked shocked. "What-"

"I know what you two did and it's sick that you took advantage of her."

"You think me and Hanna...slept together? Spencer! That's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"So are you! How could you? She's _married_ for God's sake Toby!"

"I _never_ slept with her!"

"Then explain _this_," she said and showed the video to him, but not from who sent it to her.

Toby's eyes were wide and filled with tears. "I _never_ slept with Hanna."

"Stop denying it! It's right in _front_ of you!" Spencer yelled.

"That's not Hanna."

"How is it not her-"

"Someone photoshopped it."

"How do you know?"

"You can tell. Look how her skin tone on her face doesn't match the one on the body. It's lighter and Hanna wears a lot of bikinis and she doesn't have that birth mark," he said pointing to every detail.

Spencer was confused. "So, it isn't her?"

"No."

"Then who is that girl with you?"

"It was taken when Jenna forced me to sleep with her. Someone photoshopped it and made it look like I slept with Hanna."

"Toby I'm sorry-"

"Save it Spencer. Clearly what Avalon thinks of me has gotten to you too," he rasped and stormed up to his room and slammed his door.

Spencer couldn't believe what had happened. Toby was in the video but someone photoshopped Jenna and made her look like Hanna. Caleb was doing something to Toby that wasn't even his fault. He was innocent and he hadn't done anything. But Spencer realized something:

She needed to stop Caleb's plan that he was going to do tomorrow when she was out with Toby and Hanna. Right in front of everyone.

* * *

**Sorry it sucked and it was short. But next chapter is the big reveal of Caleb! How will Hanna react to his evil intentions? Will he be forgiven in the chapters coming up? And who sent him that video and photo and photoshopped it? More to come! Stay tuned, bye!**

**-E.V.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Reveal

**Hello my amazing readers! Wow. 134 reviews?! Have I told you guys how much I love you? Well, I do because I'm not doing this story for the reviews. I'm doing it because I just needed to let the world give me a chance to show my writing and so far you all love it! Thank you sooooo much! And who saw the Halloween episode?! Intense as hell! I want to watch 3B so f***ing badly now! Who agrees? And check out my poll on my profile: After IYECBTU, should I do a sequel OR a prequel? If I do a sequel, it'll be about how life is for everyone after this story and the prequel will be about how life was like BEFORE Avalon was born. Which one? Tell me and I'll see what I'll do! Now I present you, the chapter where everything is revealed (by reveal I mean Caleb)!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Reveal Of The Misunderstanding And The New Hooded Figure

Everyone waited outside the hospital room where Toby was being checked on. Caleb felt a pang of guilt as he thought of what had happened earlier that night. If only he had settled things the way best friends should've, none of this would've happened. Toby would be fine and Avalon would be here. But no. Toby got hurt and Avalon wasn't here. It was his fault for what happened.

Hanna couldn't even look or be around Caleb. What he had done wasn't easy to forgive. He made everything that happened tonight all because of one goddamn lie. Emily had an arm around her as Hanna rested her head on her shoulder.

Nothing would be the same. Not even for Spencer who was the most concerned. Her ex-boyfriend that she still loved was in a hospital bed and her daughter was gone. She was devastated and felt as if it was more her fault than Caleb's because she could've stopped him from doing all of this but she didn't.

The doctor came out and Spencer walked over to him.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked.

"He'll be fine and I hope you find your daughter soon," he said with a sad smile before walking away.

Spencer looked through the glass and saw Toby bandaged up. She let a small tear fall and soon the rest fell freely. She almost lost Toby, but she had lost a loved one.

* * *

_Eight hours earlier..._

Spencer examined her dress in her mirror and posed a little. She was wearing red strapless dress and black pumps. Her hair was curled and shiny and her makeup fit perfectly with her outfit. She winked at herself and went downstairs where Toby was in a formal suit which made him look amazing.

Toby looked at Spencer and he could've sworn his jaw dropped. Her dress fit her curves and made her look stunning. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," he said.

"Hold up," she said and fixed his hair and straightened his tie.

"There, that's much better."

"Hey! I did a good job at doing this!" he teased.

"Well, I mean..."

"We're going to be late," he said and grabbed her hand dragging her to the front door.

"Avalon! We'll be home later okay?" Spencer called.

"Okay! Bye and have fun!" Avalon called back.

They chuckled and went downstairs to where Hanna was waiting for them. She smiled and looked at their hands.

"So...what's up with you two lovebirds?" she joked.

"Han, I'm getting married next month and Toby was leading me outside," Spencer said.

Toby felt a pang of sadness now that he realized Spencer and Wren's wedding would be next month. By then, he wouldn't have her nor be able to ever again.

"Well, hurry up! Momma needs to drive because Momma needs to feel free!" Hanna exclaimed and puckered her lips and leaned back narrowing her eyes and stared at the road.

"Oh God, Han," Toby laughed and got in the back with Spencer.

Hanna drove off as soon as she heard the door closed, causing both Spencer and Toby to jolt forward.

"Sorry!" Hanna said and slowed down.

_Back With Avalon..._

Avalon looked out her window and saw that the adults were gone. She was about to throw on random clothes when Caleb texted her.

_Meet me outside and wear something stunning, we're going to a little dinner._

She groaned and searched through her closet and put on a pink strapless dress that went up to mid-thigh and white pumps and threw on her leather jacket. She straightened her hair and applied on some makeup before grabbing her purse and phone and went downstairs. She saw Caleb's car outside and hopped in.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Like I said, a little dinner," Caleb said and drove off.

After a few minutes into the drive, Caleb spoke up.

"Ava, I promised to tell you the plan and I will," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"We're going to the dinner that your aunt, mom, and Toby are heading to right now. From there, I'm going to show a video of Toby seducing Hanna and show everyone he's not the man they think he is. By then, everyone will hate him and know the truth," Caleb explained.

"Will they know it's you?" she asked looking at him with her light blue eyes.

"No, I'll make sure they don't," he said.

They stayed silent the whole drive until they reached the building. It was a three-story white mansion with a fountain at the entrance. Avalon widened her eyes in amazement as she and Caleb made their way to the entrance, but Caleb grabbed her arm and led her to the back of the mansion. She gave him a questioning look.

"You have to be on a list to be here. We're not on it, so we're sneaking in," Caleb explained and kicked open a window that led to the basement.

He went in first and helped Avalon through it and they made their way through the basement which was pitch black. Avalon stayed close to Caleb since she was superstitious about dark places. They found the stairs and went up, but the stairs creaked loudly. Caleb found the door and opened it a little to see if anyone was there. He nodded towards Avalon and they both came out and shut the door before going to the next room where everyone was.

They opened the doors and there were thousands of people there. Avalon clung to Caleb's forearm as he led them through the dense crowd of people. Avalon received looks of disgust at her outfit. She looked at it and saw that what she was wearing made her look rebellious. She sighed and then something caught her attention.

"Uncle Caleb! There's my mom, Toby, and Aunt Hanna!" Avalon hissed.

"Fuck," Caleb mumbled as he and Avalon rushed past them and into the next room.

Avalon looked around the control room. "What is this place?"

"It's the security room and this," he said pointing to a computer. "Is how they show films on the projector."

"So, you're going to show the video with this?" she asked.

He nodded. "And then my job is done. Lock the door."

She obeyed and locked the door. She looked at the security cameras and spotted Toby, Spencer, and Hanna on one of the screens. Suddenly, she saw someone in all black behind a curtain by the them. She looked for the controller that let them zoom in on things. She saw it and pressed it and looked closer at the person. She gasped. They were holding a gun.

She looked back at Caleb who was busy working on the video which he hadn't even bothered checking. They turned to the cameras and saw that everyone was facing one of the workers who helped around the mansion, a middle-aged man, who was on stage. He was talking but Avalon wasn't paying attention, she kept her eyes on the hooded figure that was inching towards Spencer, Toby, and Hanna.

The man went off stage and they played a video. Spencer looked at Toby and then Hanna. She knew Caleb was here. She knew what was about to happen. Then, the video turned off and showed another one. But this video wasn't the one Caleb had planned. It was the wrong one. Caleb tried turning it off, not knowing what the video could show, but it was too late.

The video showed Avalon and Caleb talking in the hospital room after she woke up. Caleb was telling her the lies and everything.

Hanna was already in tears she looked away. She couldn't believe Caleb would do this.

Caleb exited the control room with Avalon and ran to Hanna. She pushed him away when he tried wrapping his arms around her.

"Hanna listen-"

"How could you? What the hell has Toby ever done to you to make his life hell and make his daughter forget about him?" Hanna cried.

"He slept with you-"

"Caleb! The whole thing was photoshopped!" Toby exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me, Toby Cavanaugh! I'm not putting up with this at all and this is why did what I did!" Caleb yelled.

"You son of a bitch," Toby growled and stepped closer to Caleb who also took a step forward.

"Maybe if you hadn't left Spencer you'd keep your hands off my wife," Caleb said.

"I _never_ touched your wife. That was Jenna photoshopped. I could tell because Hanna doesn't have a goddamn birthmark on her hipbone, Jenna does," Toby growled.

Caleb clenched his fists and he was about to throw a punch when a gun went off. Everyone screamed as a flower vase shattered. Toby grabbed Spencer and Avalon and held them close to him as Caleb held Hanna-as much as she didn't want to-securely in his arms. They heard another gun fire and that's when someone screamed.

"FIRE!"

Everyone started running out the door as the flames started to grow. Toby held Spencer's hand as they headed out the door, followed by Hanna and Caleb. Everyone was now outside as the mansion caught on fire.

Suddenly, Spencer realized something. "Wait...where's Avalon?"

"What? I thought you were holding her hand?" Toby asked panicking.

"No, I thought you did! Avalon!" Spencer yelled.

"Avalon!" Hanna, Caleb, and Toby yelled.

Inside, Avalon was unconscious. She had been hit in the head with a hard object. The hooded figure stood over her and lifted her up over their shoulder and looked around for an entrance. They ran around until the saw the back door and kicked it open and ran outside.

Avalon could feel someone carrying her, but she was too weak from inhaling so much of the smoke and the blow to her head made her dizzy. She closed her eyes as the figure ran into the woods with her.

Toby and Spencer were screaming as the mansion burned. When the firefighters arrived they told them to go look for Avalon. They searched around for her but she wasn't inside. Toby and Spencer knew Avalon was alive and not dead.

Suddenly, Toby saw a hooded figure run across the lawn and into the woods with Avalon slung over their shoulder. He sprinted to them and chased them.

"Give her back!" he yelled as he ran deeper into the woods.

The figure kept running and then Toby caught up to them and pushed them, causing them to fall. Toby and the figure punched each other while Avalon laid on the ground. She regained her consciousness and got up and hopped on the person's back.

She cried as she felt something sharp go into her hand, making her let go and fall. Then, she heard a gun fire. She saw Toby fall to the ground with a bullet wound in his chest. The figure picked her up again and ran while Avalon screamed.

"Dad!"

Toby couldn't get up. The bullet was still inside him. He watched helplessly as Avalon got taken away by the mysterious figure. He turned his head and saw lights. The last thing he saw was Spencer running to him before everything went dark.

* * *

_Present Day..._

Spencer walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to Toby's hospital bed and grabbed his hand. He opened his blue eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey," he rasped.

"Hey," she said.

"How are you? How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Well, you were out for eight hours after what happened," she said.

"Oh. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. What about you?"

"My chest hurts but it's nothing."

She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I thought I would loose you."

"You're not losing me yet. Where's Avalon? I thought she would be in here with you right now."

Spencer felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She hugged him tighter. Of course he wouldn't remember.

"Toby," she said pulling back. "Avalon is...she's missing. Someone kidnapped her and the police have no trace of where she is."

* * *

**Sorry it was lame. I guess some of you are shocked but I did warn you that when one mystery gets solved, another one pops up. Who took Avalon? Will she be found alive or dead? Who sent that video to Caleb? More to find out! And here's a new cameo question: Which face will appear in Rosewood next chapter? The person who gets it will be in the chapter after that one! Stay tuned my friends! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Rough Journey (Part 1)

**Hello! All right, I want to congratulate SpobyFanForevz for guessing the correct person! PM me or tell me in the comments what name I should use for your cameo! All right, this is a four-parter and if any of you have seen "The Tall Man" then you should get the setting and idea of where these chapters are going to be and what they are like but I'm not going to like make it into a PLL version of it. I'm simply using the setting and you know searching-for-a-child-thing like Julia did. If you haven't seen the movie, it's on Netflix so you should watch it it's really good. Now here is the first part of the four-parter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Rough Journey That Changes Everything, Everyone, And Life-Changing Decisions (Part 1)

One week. One week was all it took that made the police give up. Give up hope on finding her. Finding her alive. She was gone and never coming back. There were no traces or evidence of where her whereabouts were. They were pathetic. They're giving up and not even trying. The reason they hadn't found her was because they weren't trying hard enough.

Everyone that knew Avalon were furious. They knew she was alive because she was Avalon Alison Cavanaugh. She was strong and smart enough to fight back and make it home safely. But the police were practically negative about everything. They gave up too easily. Well, at least in Rosewood they did.

That's why, Toby was packing up the things he needed for the long trip. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while his daughter was in danger. He needed to find her no matter what, even if it costed him his life he would stop at nothing until he found her dead or alive.

Spencer walked up to him and threw her bags in. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"She's my daughter too and I'm coming with you," Spencer said.

"Spencer, no. It's dangerous and I don't even know what I'm up against," Toby said handing her bags back to her.

"No, I'm coming. You're not the only one who's tough," she said and threw her bags back in again and walked to the passenger's side door and hopped in.

"What about Wren?" Toby asked.

"He said he was going to England because something happened to his mother," she said.

"Fine," he breathed and closed the trunk and threw a blanket over their things before hopping in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he started the car. Before they could go, they saw the gang running to them. Toby stopped the truck and rolled down his window.

"Be careful you two," Emily said.

"And please make sure if you come back that Avalon is with you and none of you are dead?" Hanna said.

"Gee Han, thanks," Toby said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," she said.

Ezra and Jason patted him on the back. "Look out and watch out."

"I will," he said.

"Spence, you better use that awesome brain of yours and think of good plans," Aria said.

"I will don't worry," Spencer said.

They looked at Caleb who had been silent for a week. He hadn't said anything since they found out about what he had done.

"Don't do anything crazy, and stay in one piece, okay?" Caleb said looking down.

"Okay," Toby said and then sighed before getting out of the car and hugged him. "You better, not _ever,_ pull that kind of shit on me ever again or I'll murder you in your sleep, you got me?"

Caleb nodded. "Okay. I'm so sorry man. I'm such an ass for doing that and it's my fault Avalon is missing. If I hadn't made such a huge deal about the video-"

"Dude, just shut the hell up. Everyone, get in here," Toby said and everyone went into a group hug.

Spencer watched from the truck as everyone hugged each other. She smiled sadly and fiddled her fingers.

"Spence? Do you not understand the word '_everyone_'? What the hell are you doing, get in here!" Toby said extending his arms.

She smiled and got out of the truck and walked over to them before she was devoured by laughs and cries and hands. She felt her body pressed against someone and looked up. Toby smiled down at her and held her closer. She melted into his embrace and everyone stayed like that for a while.

They broke apart and said their last goodbyes before Spencer and Toby got in the truck and drove off to the unknown.

They drove past the '_Welcome To Rosewood_' sign and then through a road with nothing but woods on the perimeter. As they were driving, _Counting Crows_' song "_Colorblind_" played.

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am ready _

_I am_

Toby looked at Spencer as she stared out the window. She was flawless. There was no denying that at all. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. But he knew she wasn't going to be with him ever again.

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied_

_Stuttered shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am...fine_

He looked back at the road. Spencer looked at him and she knew she missed him. Was calling off the engagement going to affect anyone besides Wren? She wanted to end it and with the wedding only a few weeks away, she didn't have much time to end it. She saw his hand on his thigh and rested hers on top of it. She felt him flinch but he grabbed hers and squeezed it. She smiled and returned the gesture.

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

_I am_

_colorblind_

Nothing or no one could matter more to Toby than Spencer. Even though they weren't together, she'd always be his everything. She'd always be his first true love. She would always be the first girl he kissed. First girl he said those three words to. First girl he actually made love to. First girl that had his beautiful daughter. She'd always be his first.

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am...fine_

_I am... fine_

_I am fine_

It started to get dark and Spencer was already dozing off. Toby had been driving for hours that now they weren't even in Pennsylvania anymore. He decided to pull over and sleep for a bit before he started driving again.

He rubbed his hands together and realized it was colder wherever they were. He looked over at Spencer and saw she was shaking. She was cold too, but she didn't want to admit it. Toby pushed the seat back so that he was lying down and tapped Spencer's shoulder.

"C'mere," he said softly.

She smiled and crawled on top of him. He grabbed a blanket from behind Spencer's seat and threw it over them. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart and cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think we'll find her?" she asked quietly.

"I _know_ we will," he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Toby stared out the window and thought of Avalon and where she was and how she was doing. To be honest, he didn't know if they would even find her. But he prayed with all his heart that they would, somehow no matter what.

* * *

Avalon woke up and saw she was in the back of a car tied up. She looked around and saw someone in the driver's seat driving the car. She tried to move but she couldn't with so many ropes around her wrists and ankles. She accidentally kicked the driver's seat causing them to stop.

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Avalon asked.

"Someone you know...maybe the last person you'll see before I'm finished with you," it was a man.

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

"I just want to have a little fun with you," he said.

"Let me go! I want my Mom and Dad!" she yelled.

"You won't see them again, but I will."

"Let me go home! What do you want? I'll give it to you if you let me go!" she exclaimed.

"_You're_ what I want."

Avalon felt disgusted. "Anything but _that_."

"Then there's no turning back, we're not even in Pennsylvania anymore."

"Where are we?"

"Close to my destination."

"H-how close?"

"Probably in about one day, that's close enough for me," he said and made a turn.

"How long have I been out?"

"Um, a week or so."

"How have I been-"

"I knocked you out pretty hard and whenever you woke up, I would knock you out again, and I've been driving for three days since I made some long stops along the way."

Avalon looked around and saw a nail sticking out from the floor and started to use it to cut the rope. She felt it ripping and went faster.

"Don't worry, if you try and escape, you won't make it. There's miles and miles of woods and these roads are deserted."

Avalon felt it snap and she freed her wrists and started to untie the rope around her ankles. She got the knot out and pretended she was still tied up.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who's ruining everything and if you're out of the picture, then life's good for me and everyone else."

He stopped at a stop sign and Avalon took this chance to unlock the door and jump out of the car.

"Get back here!" he yelled.

Avalon took off her white pumps and ran as fast as she could. She looked back and saw that the man's car had disappeared. She stopped running and walked with her head hung low. He was right; everything was quiet and dark. It looked like there was no sign of civilization. Her pink dress was stained and ripped and she had a stab wound in her hand, though her leather jacket was fine, but she didn't have her phone. At least she still had her purse. She let a tear fall as her feet walked against the cold, rough pavement. She didn't think this would ever happen to her. She'd seen investigation shows and movies with Toby, but she never thought she would be one of those girls.

She was taken out of her thoughts as she heard the tires of a car. She looked back and saw the man's car coming after her. She gasped and started running as fast as she could. Soon, the car was next to her and the man was coming towards her. She looked to her left and had two options:

One: Turn left and head into the woods and into the unknown.

Two: Let the man catch her and possibly kill her.

She decided her life was worth living and turned left and ran into the woods. The man cursed under his breath and turned around.

Avalon sobbed as she ran, her feet hitting rough ground and sticks that hurt. She fell and stayed on the ground. She hugged her body and cried.

_This is all a dream...this is all a dream..._she thought.

But it wasn't. It was real and there was nothing she could do than face the fact that this was reality and not a dream. Here it's two things:

One: Fight for your life until you get through it and overcome your fears in one way: Face them.

Two: Give up and sacrifice your life for nothing because you did one thing: Nothing.

* * *

Toby looked at the dark road ahead of him. He had woken up not long ago after he had fallen asleep. He wrapped Spencer up in the blanket and let her sleep a little longer. He thought of how Avalon was. He couldn't stop worrying about her, he never had stopped since she was a little infant. She meant everything to him.

He knew Avalon meant everything to Spencer too, even if she hadn't been there for her for the past fourteen years. She still cared and she still loved Toby. She missed him. She missed them. There were some things that she hadn't told him about that night. The night Avalon was taken.

_Spencer stroked the little infant's brown curls as she slept. She hummed softly as Avalon closed her little blue eyes. Once she was fully asleep, Spencer smiled and went downstairs to get a cup of water._

_"Does this baby make you get water at this time every night?" she heard a deep voice ask._

_"Dad? Oh, well she's barely a week old, what do you expect?" Spencer said._

_"This baby is messing up your life, Spencer. Look at your grades, your As have dropped to a B plus. You're a Hastings and you need to try harder," Peter said._

_"Well I'm sorry you're not raising a blue-eyed child at the age of seventeen," Spencer snapped._

_"Spencer, I knew Toby would get you into problems-"_

_"Avalon is nor ever will be a problem or mistake," she growled._

_"Listen to me, Spencer," he said inching his face closer and narrowing his eyes. "This girl will affect your life. Everyone will be spreading rumors about you-"_

_"I don't care of what this goddamn town thinks if me Dad!" she exclaimed._

_"Well you should! And you better do something about that creature or I will," he hissed before going upstairs._

_Spencer was shocked at how her father was being. What did he mean by "...do something about that creature or I will"?_

Over the week while Avalon was missing, she had gone over to her parents house to talk to them needing moral support. But they had told her something, more like Peter had told her something that made her look at him differently.

_Spencer walked up to her old home and knocked on the door. Veronica opened it and pulled her into a hug._

_"I heard about what happened to Toby and Avalon, I'm so sorry sweetie," Veronica said._

_Spencer let out a sob. "I'm sorry if I shed a tear it's been so hard, wondering where Avalon is right now and what they're doing to her."_

_"I don't care if you shed a tear or even breakdown, you need to let it out," Veronica said._

_"I'm just so worried about her," she said into her mother's shoulder._

_"Spencer?" she heard and looked up and saw Peter._

_"Hey Dad," she said and hugged him._

_"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to Toby and Avalon," he said._

_"I know," she said and they all sat down on the couch._

_They made small talk and ate before Peter spoke up._

_"I have a confession," he said._

_"What?" Spencer and Veronica asked._

_"Spencer, Veronica, after I tell you, I understand if you won't want to talk to me or be near me, but I am truly sorry," he started._

_"Dad...what the hell did you do?" Spencer demanded._

_"I-I'm the one...who...t-took Avalon and left her on T-Toby's doorstep," he said bowing his head._

_"WHAT?" both women asked angrily._

_"I'm sorry Spencer, I was angry about you having a daughter at such a young age and I was going to get her back knowing how much you loved her, but Toby had already opened the door and probably read the note and it started from there," he explained._

_Spencer felt her angry boiling up inside of her. "I can't believe you."_

_"I'm sorry but-"_

_"Sorry isn't enough to make me change the way I feel about you," she said and got up and grabbed her things before heading to the door._

_"I hate you," she said loudly before walking out the door._

Ever since that day, Spencer hadn't had so much hate towards one person. Well, besides 'A' of course. She couldn't believe him not at all.

She opened her eyes and yawned. "Where are we?"

"I honestly don't know," Toby said.

"So we're lost?" she asked smirking.

"Maybe..." he sing songed.

She chuckled. "Now how are we going to find civilization? There's so much roads and woods here. I wouldn't be surprised if we came across a pack of hungry wolves or deer even."

"Then we can use that tranquilizer gun I brought with me," he teased.

"I miss this," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Us, in this truck making sarcastic comments and jokes together," she explained.

"Me too," he said and grabbed her hand again as _The Script_'s song "_Glowing_" started to play.

"Spencer...do you still have feelings for me?" Toby asked.

Spencer gulped. "Yes."

"Then why did you agree to marry Wren?" he asked.

"I was stupid, I thought I was over you, but I guess I still..." she paused.

"What?" he asked.

"Love you," she said smiling.

_Never gonna stop 'til the clock stops tickin'_

_Never gonna quit 'til my leg starts kickin'_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)_

_No I'm never givin' up 'til my heart stops beatin'_

_Never lettin' go 'til my lungs stop breathing_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missin' (Yeah)_

_No, I and we don't even know where we're going_

_But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing (Ooh)_

* * *

_Back In Rosewood..._

"Do you think they're doing all right?" Aria asked.

"They're Spencer and Toby, of course they are," Emily said.

"I'm just worried about them," Aria said.

"I know," Emily said as they sat down at a couch in The Brew.

Emily and Aria were walking around town and decided to stop by The Brew to grab a few drinks. Them and the rest of the gang were worried about Spencer, Toby, and Avalon. They had no idea what they were doing or where they were. It scared them to death.

"Well, think of the bright side, they're probably fine and haven't encountered anything," Emily said.

"Yeah, _yet_," Aria said.

"Aria-"

"Hello ladies," said an all to familiar voice.

"CeCe?" they both asked.

"The one and only, so what's up with you girlies?" CeCe asked.

"Nothing, how come we haven't seen you in such a long time?" Aria asked.

"I was in Cali, you know living the life. You know what they say "_You only live once_" so I decided to live life," CeCe said smiling a toothless grin.

"Oh, so have you done anything new?" Emily asked.

"Nope. Did you hear about a girl named Avalon that went missing?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah she's...Spencer and Toby's fourteen-year-old daughter, didn't you know that?" Aria asked.

"Whoa? So the famous Spencer Hastings got pregnant while still a teen. Did they have a wedding?" CeCe asked.

"No um...she's pretty much engaged to Wren," Emily said.

"That cheating, one-night stand, British Bastard? Ooh, that's not good," CeCe said grimacing.

"What do you mean one-night stand?" Emily asked.

"He sleeps with college girls, trust me, my friend Kelly had a thing with him last year," she said.

"But he was with Spencer...oh my God! Em, do you know what this means?" Aria asked wide-eyed.

"If we tell Spencer then she'll have to end the engagement and get back with Toby! CeCe, thank you!" Emily exclaimed happily as she and Aria hugged her.

"Whoa, just got my hair done and my nails, they need space please," CeCe said.

"Sorry, and thank you! We'll see you around! Bye!" they both said and ran out of The Brew.

"My pleasure girls," CeCe said giggling.

* * *

Avalon limped on the silent road. She could've sworn that there weren't even animals by here by lack of civilization. Her head hurt and her feet were bleeding because of the multiple cuts she had gotten by walking. She wanted to go home. That's all she wanted. She wanted to be with Toby and Spencer and everyone she called her family. She didn't want to be stuck on the road trying to look for help. She wanted to be safe again. Here, she was beyond vulnerable.

She wrapped her jacket over her body even more since it was cold outside. So cold that she could see puffs of her breath. She let her pumps and purse hang from her fingers she walked farther and farther not knowing where she was going. She didn't even know if she was getting closer or farther from Pennsylvania, which she had called home for fourteen years.

"I miss you Dad. I miss you Mom," she whispered looking up at the stars.

_"Daddy! Look at the stars!" an eight-year-old Avalon exclaimed happily._

_Toby smiled. "Yeah, I always think of someone special up there."_

_Toby and Avalon were at the park looking at the stars. It was dark out so the moon and stars were bright. They were lying down on the grass looking up at the sky having a father-daughter moment._

_"Mommy?" Avalon asked._

_"Sometimes, but I think of my Mom too," Toby said sadly._

_"Did she...you know, go up there when you were young?" Avalon asked._

_"Yeah, I miss her," Toby said._

_Avalon looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. What was her name?"_

_"Her whole name?" he asked._

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_"June Avalon Cavanaugh," he said._

_"Is that how I got my first name?" she asked._

_"Yeah and your middle name was the name of your mother's best friend Alison who died at fifteen," he explained._

_"That girl who got murdered?"_

_"Mmm hmm, her. And Cavanaugh after me."_

_She giggled. "I knew that silly!"_

_"Ava, if you ever get lost or stray far from home, Rosewood, or Pennsylvania, look at the stars and listen to your heart and see where it guides you and it might just lead you back to where you belong: home."_

_"I will Daddy, promise," she said smiling._

Avalon smiled at the memory. She looked up at the sky again and closed her eyes and stopped walking. She tuned out the world and listened to her heartbeat. She opened her eyes and smiled as she kept walking, realizing she was going the right way to where home was.

She was tired, not having slept in a few hours and her eyes were drooping. She needed to rest, but in her condition it was too risky. She heard her stomach grumble and decided she'd eat at the next place she saw. But for right now, she needed to rest or else she'd pass out. She spotted an abandoned wooden bus stop bench and decided to do what everyone else did: go under it and sleep for a bit. She looked around and crawled under it.

She tucked her feet under her and put her purse beneath her in case someone decided to steal it. She could care less about her white pumps since they wouldn't be put to good use as her purse would. Avalon closed her eyes and fell fast asleep, thinking of how the hell she'd get out of this situation.

* * *

**I know it's not the best but either way, thanks for reading. Also, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, they mean a lot! Now just so you know: I'm 12 and I stay up late trying to write and post this up for you guys. Seriously, I stay up till like 8:05 AM writing this stuff not even blinking because that's how much I'm dedicated to this website and this story.**

**Now some bad news: There are only six to seven more chapters to this story before it ends. I'll give you all an epilogue don't worry, but this is why I need you guys to go on my profile page and vote on one of these: Sequel or Prequel? You can tell me in the comments or PM me, but I need to know because the faster you tell me, the faster it'll be up after this story, okay?**

**Anyways, thank you! And to be continued...**

**-E.V.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Rough Journey (Part 2)

**Hey guys! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews and support! I have the rest of the story worked and written out so expect maybe two chapters in a day! I just finished the epilogue and I have decided what I'm going to do after this story. I'll tell you at the end but you should already know what I'm doing. Also, this chapter and the next will ONLY be Spencer/Toby/Avalon centric but for this chapter there is a lot of Spencer and Avalon and not a lot of Toby for a reason. And I'm sorry but in the last chapter I said this would be a four-parter, it's actually a three-parter. Sorry for the mistake right there. So here's the second part of the three-parter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Rough Journey That Changes Everything, Everyone, And Life-Changing Decisions (Part 2)

Lost. You can be lost in many ways. One can be being lost and stuck in the middle of nowhere. You can get lost with people as in understanding them and what they're saying. Or, you can be lost mentally not understanding life or the power it has.

In this situation, Avalon was lost as in not knowing where the hell she was. She was walking down the road after she woke up a few hours ago. She was starving and could've sworn she had lost at least five pounds. She looked in her purse and checked to see how much she had. She only had fifteen dollars. That could last if she spent it wisely.

She looked around to see if there was anything, anywhere that she could eat. Then, she saw a small diner a few miles ahead. She smiled and walked faster. It took her a while to get there, but when she did she saw people and sighed. Finally civilization.

She walked in and everyone stared at her. She ignored them and went to the front counter. A tall man came and looked at her suspiciously.

"What the heck happened to you?" he asked.

"A lot of things, now do you have anything I can eat?" Avalon asked.

"First answer a few questions," he said.

Avalon sighed."Please, I'm really hungry and I just want-"

"_First_ you gotta answer my questions-"

"Dave, stop being such an ass and get back to work!" said a young brunette woman, probably still a teen.

Dave groaned and went back into the kitchen while the woman smiled at Avalon.

"Sorry about that, Dave can be a jerk sometimes. Now what would you like?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, what do you have?" Avalon asked.

"Let's see...hamburgers, fries, coffee, hot chocolate, ice cream, sandwiches, pizza, and you name it," she said.

"Can I have a large, extra strong, black coffee and a ham sandwich with everything in it, please?" Avalon asked.

"Sure," she said and went into the kitchen.

After a few short moments, she came back with Avalon's order.

"I'll give it to you free if you let me join you on my break," she said.

"When's your break?" Avalon asked.

"Right...now," she said and took off her appron and led her to a table where they sat down and made small talk.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Avalon Cavanaugh, but most people call me Ava," she said and sipped her coffee.

"Avalon...I like that name," she said.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"I don't have a birth name, but people just call me CTS," she said.

"CTS?"

"Capturing The Savior," she said.

"Why that name?"

"I honestly don't know, I just sort of thought it was creative and unique and people just started calling me that. But I prefer CTS."

"CTS it is. Do you know how to get to Pennsylvania?"

"Um, there's a train here that leads to Philly but it's really far."

"How long would it take?"

"On foot, two days. By vehicle, a day."

Avalon nodded."Thanks."

"No problem, so what's your story?" CTS asked.

"Um, I'm lost," Avalon said.

"Where do you live?"

"Rosewood, Pennsylvania."

"Oh. So that's why you were asking."

"Yeah."

"Well, I think you should head to that train station soon," CTS said.

"Yeah, thanks for the food," Avalon said.

"Hold up, c'mere," she said and led Avalon to a room behind the diner.

She handed Avalon a pair of warm clothes. "These are mine but I don't wear'em."

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile.

"Okay, come out when you're ready," she said and walked out of the room.

Avalon changed into the gray jeans, converse sneakers, black tank, and multicolored flannel. She looked at herself in the mirror and she looked like the Tom-boy Avalon she used to be in sixth grade. She smiled and put her leather jacket over the flannel and left her pink dress and pumps there and grabbed her purse before leaving the room. She said goodbye the CTS and left the diner.

She looked around and saw that it was foggy and there were trucks and cars parked. She could use one, but that would be stealing and stealing isn't right. She sighed and put her purse in her front pocket and continued her journey into the dangerous wilderness or at least beside it.

* * *

Spencer kept her eyes trained on the perimeter of the road. She wanted to make sure they didn't pass Avalon while they were driving. They had been driving for a day and a half and there was still no sign of her. Toby hadn't given up hope, this was the wilderness, it's like a needle in a haystack.

"Anything on your side?" Toby asked.

"Nope, you?" Spencer asked.

"No. She has to be around here somewhere, I just know it," he said.

"Me too. She's strong enough to beat-whoever is trying to hurt her-their ass," she said.

Toby chuckled. "That's exactly how I raised her."

Spencer smiled at him. "Yeah, she's you in a girl version. You can tell by the personality and the big, blue eyes."

"She's like you too. Beautiful, smart, hard-working, and has a love for strong coffee like you," he said.

She laughed. "I figured she did."

"God, these forests are like mazes, wherever you go, it's a dead end," he mumbled and looked at the road.

"I'm surprised at how foggy it is, we won't be able to see her," she said.

"I know, but it's obvious we're nowhere near Rosewood, Philly, or Pennsylvania."

"True."

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"What?"

"A week before Avalon went missing, the day after we went to the beach, my boss promoted me and next month I'm going to California for a new project," he said.

"So, what about Avalon?" she asked.

"I said yes but then Avalon came into mind and I was going to take it back, but my boss had already hung up. I have to go. I need the money for me and Avalon," he explained.

"I'll look after her while you're away," she offered.

"Really? What about Wren?"

"I think I'm calling off the engagement," she said.

"_What? Why?_"

She looked at him. "What? I thought you _wanted_ us to be together?"

"Spencer, I want you to be happy. I don't care about me and you shouldn't cancel the engagement because of me!" Toby said.

"I _want_ to be with you Toby! Is that hard to understand?" Spencer asked.

Toby stopped the truck. "Spencer, you agreed to marry Wren for a reason. You said you were over me but clearly you're not and that's another reason why I took that promotion."

Spencer groaned in frustration. "Toby! I'm in love with _you_, not Wren!"

"Spencer! Listen to yourself! Clearly you're not thinking straight!" he hissed angrily.

"You know what? I can't be around you like this. I'll find Avalon on my own on foot," she said and got out of the truck and slammed the door and started walking.

"Spencer! Get back here it's dangerous!" Toby yelled.

"Screw dangerous! I'm taking it head-on and people should watch out because I'm not stopping till I find Avalon!" Spencer yelled back.

"For the love of God...SPENCER!" Toby yelled louder.

She saluted him with her middle finger and kept walking. Toby groaned and started the truck and drove by her side.

"Spencer, please get back in here-"

"No," she snapped. "Leave me alone. I'm doing this on my own and so are you now disperse before I make you in a horrible way."

Toby rolled his eyes and took off at full speed. Spencer watched him as he made a turn and disappeared. She stopped and looked around, realizing that was a stubborn mistake because now she was vulnerable.

She walked and walked until it became dark. She didn't know where she was. She was only in a black blouse with a white hoodie over it, blue jeans, and a pair of all-white converse. She was cold and alone. She needed Toby but she had made the decision to go alone. She was walking when she heard footsteps on the other side of the road. She looked up and saw a familiar figure. Tall, thin, long, light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. That could only be...

"Avalon!" Spencer exclaimed.

Avalon looked up and her face broke into a grin before she ran across the street. Spencer met her in the middle of the road and hugged her, sobbing.

"Mom," Avalon breathed.

"Oh my God...Avalon, you're all right," Spencer said and held her closer.

They separated and held each other's arms.

"Where's Dad?" Avalon asked.

"We got into a fight as I jumped out of the truck and went alone. He made a turn," Spencer explained.

"Well, let's just walk home, it's this way," Avalon said and together they walked.

But what they didn't know was that the person who took Avalon was quietly following them.

* * *

_Meanwhile With Toby..._

Toby drove looking around. He was so angry that now he was lost. He had made so many twists and turns that he could've sworn he would never find a person in a week.

He suddenly saw a diner and decided to take a break and eat there for a while. He parked the truck and went inside. He went to to the counter and ordered a sandwich and coffee.

"You know, you look like this one girl that came by here a few hours ago," said a woman.

"Really?" Toby asked looking up.

"Yup, before I say anything what's your name?" she asked.

"Toby. Toby Cavanaugh," he said.

"I'm CTS, which stands for Capturing The Savior," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't have a birth name and I thought it was a creative and unique name and now I go by it," CTS said.

"Okay. So, what was this girl's name?"

"Avalon Cavanaugh," she said.

"A-Avalon?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're her brother?"

"Father, actually."

"Wow, pretty young and muscular. Well she came in looking horrible; her dress was torn and she was dirty and she was barefoot because she had her heels in hand, but she had a leather jacket and purse. But then I gave her some of my clothes to put on and she left," she explained.

"Where did she go?"

"Um, to the train station a few days away on foot, you'll probably catch up to her in that truck of yours. She went left," she said.

"Okay, thank you!" he said and handed her the money and quickly ate and waved goodbye before he went to the truck and drove off to find Avalon.

* * *

Spencer was running to the big, brown truck that was moving away from her. She was trying to reach the handle bars where you could open the doors from the back.

While she and Avalon were walking, the man who took her ambushed them and pushed Spencer down and picked up Avalon and took her in the truck and now he was driving.

Spencer's fingertips touched the handle bars. She went for it and jumped. She caught them and hoisted herself up and rested her feet on the step and held onto the handle bars. She kept slipping because of how many bumps there were on the road. Suddenly, the truck hit a big bump and she lost her footing. Her feet glided against the road and then she found herself hanging from the step. The truck came to a halt and she saw the man get out and make his way to the back. She gasped and went on the other side and went under the truck. She waited until he opened the back before she crawled out from under the truck and went to the passenger side door. She forced it open and saw Avalon sitting there unconscious.

That's when she felt two rough hands grab her shoulders and then turned her around and punched her. The world went black for a moment before she woke up and found herself in the back tied up. She struggled to get free but she couldn't. She saw a hole in the wall of the truck and scooted over to it before she put the rope against it and started to saw through it.

Avalon began to wake up and looked around. She gasped when she saw the man but screamed when Spencer came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around his neck trying to strangle him. He couldn't keep his eyes on the road and the truck nearly tipped over but it didn't.

Then a tree came into sight and the truck collided with it before flipping and slid across the road. Everything was silent for a moment before Avalon opened her door and climbed out and onto the roof. She jumped down and looked back at the truck. She heard creaking and the man came out. She gasped and started running again. The man chased after her and into the unknown woods.

Spencer got out from the back and looked around. They escaped again, but then she saw the man running into the woods. She had hurt her leg and she had cuts on her face but she ran as fast as she could even though it hurt.

She could hear Avalon screaming for help, but it was no use since no one but her and the man could hear her. Spencer ran and ran but everything became silent again. She stopped running and dropped to her knees and sobbed.

All of this was too much. It was like a movie **("_The Tall Man_", get it? No? Okay, I just totally embarrassed myself...)**, but she was in it. She rocked back and forth for a few minutes before getting back up and started running again. She ran until she saw another road, but there was nothing.

"Avalon!" she yelled.

No answer.

"AVALON!" she screamed.

Silence.

She limped on the road, not caring about anything except her daughter. She wouldn't give up now. Not when she just found her. She kept walking until she heard another scream.

"HELP!" it was Avalon.

Spencer turned and dashed into the woods again. She hated the woods now. If she ever went hiking or camping she'd remember this experience. She ran until she saw Avalon being carried away by the mysterious man. She hid behind trees and followed them. She followed them until they came to a two-story, wooden cabin.

_Great...a creepy cabin at night in the goddamn woods...just great..._she thought before running behind a bush.

She watched them as they entered the cabin before she came to one of the windows and peaked inside. She saw him carry her upstairs and then she realized who the man was and what he wanted. She took a deep breath before she opened the window and climbed inside.

She prepared herself for the worst fear she had: Sexual Assault.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but next chapter will be better ;-) Thanks for everything and I do not own the ideas for the scenes in this chapter. The writers, producers, and director from "_The Tall Man_" do.**

**To be continued...**

**-E.V.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Rough Journey (Part 3)

**Woo-hoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm really tired but I wanted to give you all two chapters as a thank you for the reviews I got last time. This is a sad/happy chapter, so be prepared...**

* * *

Chapter 16: A Rough Journey That Changes Everything, Everyone, And Life-Changing Decisions (Part 3)

Over. Things can be over in a long or short amount of time. A war is an example of something that was over after a long time. A kiss is an example of something that can be over in a short time. Things can be over whenever you want them to be if you try hard enough to make them be over. A rivalry can be over whenever. There's no time limit to it because it's the two people who decide when it over.

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Toby. Happy birthday to you!" the gang cheered as Toby blew out his candles._

_"Happy birthday Dad!" a ten-year-old Avalon said happily and hugged Toby._

_"Thanks Ava. Thanks guys," Toby said and pulled Avalon onto his lap._

_"Now birthday presents!" Hanna said and grabbed five different gifts. _

_"Isn't it supposed to be cake first and then presents?" Toby asked laughing._

_"Eh, too cliché," Hanna said._

_"Okay then," Toby said and unwrapped his presents._

_From Aria and Ezra, he got a new tool belt that he had tried saving up for. From Hanna and Caleb, a new black belted swiss army watch (which he needed). From Emily and Samara, a new set of tools. From Jason, of course boxes of chocolates. But from Avalon, he was surprised._

_She gave him a picture of them. They were at the park and she hopped on his back and they posed for the camera as Aria took it. The others were puzzled too. Avalon could tell they were and then she looked back in the box and gasped._

_"I forgot to put it in! Excuse me for a moment please!" she exclaimed and ran upstairs to her room and came back downstairs with something behind her hands._

_"Close your eyes," she said._

_"Okay," Toby said and clamped his eyes shut._

_She grabbed his hands and placed the heavy-ish object in his hands which earned a few gasps from everyone._

_Toby opened his eyes and smiled. "Did you make this?"_

_She nodded. "I've been working on it for a month."_

_"Thank you Ava, it's beautiful," he said and hugged her._

_Avalon had made him a hand-made photo frame out of wood. It had beautiful and professional carvings. It could explain why she didn't want anyone in her room since after the party, Toby looked at her room and saw wood sheddings on the ground and a pocketknife._

Toby looked at the photo frame with the same picture of them, that was placed by the front window of his truck. He smiled at the memory. He didn't want to think that it would be the last. No, there would be more and he knew it.

He looked at the empty seat next to him and sighed. He missed Spencer. He shouldn't have gotten mad at her for the decision she clearly wanted to make, but it as too hard after all these years. She had hurt him and Avalon but everyone knew he still loved her.

He drove around and around finally realizing he had been going in circles for the past few hours. He stopped the truck and stayed silent before he let a small tear fall. He missed everyone including Avalon and Spencer. He loved them both more than life itself. He'd catch a grenade for them. Walk a thousand miles for them both. He'd do anything for them. Anything to get them back into his arms again.

Right then and there, Toby broke down. His body shook uncontrollably and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. It sucked being him because he was expected not to cry and to stay strong. He let out heart-breaking sobs that even a five-year-old to a seventy-year-old's heart would break at the sight and noise.

"Fuck life!" Toby yelled.

He didn't mean it, he loved life. It was just being a bitch to him right now. He stayed there in his truck for a long time, crying his heart out until he saw a light in the forest.

* * *

Avalon whimpered and she backed up on the bed as the man came towards her. She fought back as he tried to touch her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

He pinned her down and kissed her neck. She shivered and struggled in his hold, but he was too strong. Before she even knew what was happening, she found herself in only her bra and underwear. She shielded her body and he tried touching her again, but a voice stopped him.

"I know it's you Wren," Spencer said from the doorway.

"Looks like you found out," Wren said and took off the hood.

"_Why_? Why are you doing this?" Spencer asked.

"She's ruining our lives. I want us to be happy," Wren said.

"Don't touch her unless you want me to beat your ass," she warned.

Wren backed away throwing his hands up. "Okay."

Spencer walked over to Avalon and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Avalon sniffled.

"I'm so sorry baby," she said quietly.

"It's okay Mom," she said.

"Now Spencer, I'll make a deal with you," Wren said.

"What kind of deal?" Spencer asked.

"I'll let Avalon go if you let me make love to you," he said.

"Mom...don't-"

"Fine, but Avalon goes out first," she said.

"All right, go Avalon," he said.

Avalon changed and walked to the door. "Mom?"

"Go find your father," Spencer mouthed.

Avalon hugged her and nodded before going downstairs and out the front door and ran to go look for Toby.

Spencer looked back at Wren and glared at him. "Okay, can I go now?"

"That wasn't a joke," he said stepping closer.

"What? I thought you were just being nice?" she asked taking a step back.

"I want you," he said.

"Wren...you tortured my daughter! I can't," she said.

"Spencer..." he said and he was about to touch her when she punched him and ran into another room.

Wren groaned and ran after her. She hid in the closet and breathed quietly. She heard Wren come into the room and she held her breath. He left and Spencer breathed again but it came out as a sigh. That was a mistake because the closet doors flew open and Wren grabbed her and threw her on the bed that was in the room.

He climbed on top of her and stripped off her clothes. Spencer called for help but it as no use. By the time she stopped and gave up, she was already naked and Wren was shirtless. He touched her greedily and she whimpered in discomfort.

This was the biggest regret Spencer ever made: _Wren_.

* * *

Avalon ran until she reached the road and stopped. She looked back and could see the faint light of the cabin. Then she heard a honk and she turned around. There was the familiar tan truck that kept her safe. She saw Toby exit the truck and extended his arms. She smiled and they both broke into a sprint.

"Dad!" she exclaimed happily and jumped in his arms.

"Avalon," he breathed and held her tight.

They stayed like that for a while before they broke apart.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"She's in a cabin in the woods and Wren has her and-"

"Avalon! Slow down...Wren has her?" he asked.

She nodded. "We need to help her. Dad...he's going to rape her."

Toby went into full Tobias Cavanaugh mode and grabbed Avalon's hand and they ran into the woods.

Toby was furious. Wren, that desperate, horny, British Bastard. He had no right to force Spencer to do something she didn't want to do. He and Avalon ran deeper and deeper into the woods. They were going to put an end to this, once and for all. This had gone too far and it infuriated Toby past his anger point.

Avalon pointed at the cabin and Toby nodded. They saw an open window and climbed through it. Once they were inside they heard screaming. They sneaked upstairs and the screams got louder an they could hear pleas.

"S-stop...please..."

It was Spencer.

Toby clenchd his fists and found where the noise was coming from and barged into room. He saw Wren on top of Spencer...well, more like _inside_ her. She had tear streaks on her face as she looked at him.

Toby marched over to them and yanked Wren off of her and punched him.

"You have a lot of nerve of coming here, Carpenter," Wren groaned and stood up.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard. How dare you force her to do something she wasn't even ready for?" Toby said angrily.

"She's done it with you so why not me?" he said.

"Because I made love to her and you just fucked her. There's a difference," he said.

"Oh, and did making love result in a mistake?" he asked refering to Avalon.

Toby punched him in the stomach. "That mistake was mad out of love. She's made out of love. You'll never create something that beautiful in your life."

Avalon ran to Spencer and this time, _she_ wrapped her arms around her mother. She held her as close as she could to cover her naked body.

"You'll pay for that," Wren said and punched Toby back.

Toby stumbled backwards but tackled Wren to the ground and punched him repeatedly.

"This one is for being a British Bastard," punch. "This one is for taking and hurting my daughter," another punch. "And this one is for forcing the woman I love to have sex with you," a kick in the groin.

Wren whimpered. "I'm sorry mate-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Toby said and punched him in the eye.

Wren stayed on the ground and groaned as Toby called the police who came a few short minutes later. They arrested Wren for sexual assault, kidnap, and destruction of the fire at the mansion.

It was over. Wren was behind bars and they were free. It was all over. Toby and Wren's rivalry wasn't over, but put aside for a long time. Things can be over when you want them to or when they should be over.

Sometimes you can't decide when something can be over or how it'll be over. All you know is that it will be all over at some point.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for the three-parter! I know it was short but I saved it for the last. Now there's only four to five chapters left. What? You thought the next chapter would be the last? Yeah, uh...NO. Haha, but I'm not ending it here yet. Stay tuned! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	17. Chapter 17: What Happens After

**Hey loves! I guess some of you are happy that this story ain't over yet. Well, these chapters are sort of about family issues and then the last chapter (before the epilogue) is where you know...LOTS of things happen. Also, there's some Spezra in this chapter and Avalon finally meets the _whole_ Hastings family. So I present you this new chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 17: What Happens After The Assault

_Three weeks later..._

A sexual assault was all it took to make Spencer shut out the world. She had felt violated and exposed to a person she didn't even want to have sex with. It hurt her even more when she found out that Wren had been having a thing with younger, slutty, college girls. She grimaced at the thought. But thank God she called it off and everything was back to normal. Well, not really.

Toby had told the gang he was leaving to California in two weeks for a three month project and they weren't too pleased. Especially Avalon who just stormed up her room and slammed her door shut. She was devastated about her father leaving for three months but it resulted in spending time with Spencer who she had truly grown to love and care for.

Everything had been such a tough ride that Avalon had a change in attitude. She was still sweet, nice, and caring, but she had short anger issues when it came to family problems. She slammed her door more often and didn't really listen to anyone anymore. They didn't blame her. For God's sake the poor girl had been motherless for fourteen years, she was kidnapped for a week, almost sexually assaulted, and to top it all off, her father was leaving for three months. It was all just too much for her to handle.

So that's why today, Aria was taking Avalon to the hospital for some volunteer work. She wanted Avalon to get her mind off of things and think about others and the best way to do it? Help others.

"Hey Dr. Hayden," Aria greeted a tall man white man with dark hair, a beard and mustache.

"Hello Aria and who's this young lady?" Dr. Hayden asked looking at Avalon.

"Oh, this is my niece, Avalon Cavanaugh," Aria said.

"Hello," Avalon said sweetly.

"Hello Avalon. Are you here for volunteer work?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Avalon said.

"Okay, well first let me show you what you're going to do and who you'll be working with," he said and led her down the hall.

He showed her what to do everyday that she came here and what to wear. He then showed her the patients-which were mostly kids-she would work with. While they were walking around, one patient caught her attention.

"Am I working for him?" Avalon asked.

"Who? Carter? Oh no, he doesn't like...well no one likes working with him because he's difficult," Dr. Hayden explained.

"So...he's like a challenge?" she asked.

"Yeah, a hard challenge," he said.

"Okay so when will I be working with him?"

"What?"

"I like challenges and I think I can turn him into a different person."

"I don't think that's a good-"

"Please Dr. Hayden?"

He sighed. "Okay, but we'll meet him later. He's best when he wakes up from his sleep."

Avalon nodded and looked one last time at the boy and followed Aria and Dr. Hayden around.

As kept, Dr. Hayden led Avalon to Carter's room and opened the door. A bald boy looked up at them and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Carter, this is Avalon she'll be working with you-"

"I said I don't need help! Why do people pity the boy with cancer?" he yelled.

"Calm down-"

"I don't want to!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I know what it-"

"Just shut it and don't talk, is that hard? I guess it is! I don't want this girl who is trying to help me because she pities me-"

"Carter, I'm not doing this because I pity you for having cancer. I never do because I see how you would feel. I want to help and get to know you, that's it. I know you're a good person inside of you who wants someone by your side till the end. If you need a friend, tell me and I'll be here in a flash," Avalon said and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Aria, Dr. Hayden, and for the first time, a shocked Carter.

* * *

"I'm sorry I came here, I thought they would be here," Spencer said.

"It's okay, they'll be back soon," Ezra said.

"Avalon's with her, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, of course," Ezra said smiling.

"Daddy? Can I have apple juice?" Magine asked looking up at him with her green eyes.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Please?" she said.

"Okay," he said and went to the fridge and grabbed an apple juice box.

He handed it to Magine and looked back at Spencer. "Hey, how are you?"

"After what happened with Wren? I'm literally shutting out the world and civilization," she said.

"I know it's hard, but it'll be all right. He's behind bars and he won't hurt you again. We'll all make sure of it," Ezra said and rubbed her back.

Spencer had gone over to the Fitz's house to see if Aria and Avalon were there. They weren't so she stayed there with Ezra and Magine until they came back. She hadn't spoken to anyone in three weeks, except for small talk. Ezra felt his heartbreak every time he saw her. She had a cut on her lip, a big, black bruise on the right side of her face that stretched from the corner of her eye to the center of her cheekbone, and no one but Toby, Avalon, and the girls knew about the bruises and hickeys she had on her whole body. She felt insecure about herself now and always wore long sleeves, jeans, and sweaters. She didn't even have the strength to put on makeup. Ezra knew how Toby felt. They were almost like brothers so they knew how the others felt. Every time he saw Toby look at Spencer and Avalon, he could see images of Wren flash in his mind. He never thought Toby could have so much hatred towards one man. Guess he was wrong.

"Thanks. I just can't believe he was that selfish and cruel enough to kidnap Avalon and almost rape her. I needed to do something but...I guess I just wasn't ready," she said feeling her eyes water.

Ezra sensed this and pulled her into a tight hug. "If he comes back to hurt you or Avalon, Toby, Caleb, Jason, and I will personally corner and murder him in an alley."

She chuckled. "Careful, little ears to your left."

He pulled away and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you agree to marry that British Bastard anyways?"

"I thought I was over Toby and I thought Avalon was gone for good, so why not start over with Wren? But...I guess that was a bad choice to make."

"Now another one: Do you still love Toby?"

She hesitated before shrugging. "I don't know really."

"Spencer..."

"I really don't know. We pretty much got into a fight and he won't talk to me."

"He's been through a lot and the man is leaving in two weeks. He needs to figure some things out before he can say anything."

"I know, it's just...after everything that's happened? I just don't know if I can move on. I already screwed it up with him and Wren didn't work out."

"Everyone gets a second chance Spencer. It doesn't matter. Look at it this way: Did me and Aria work out at first?"

"No."

"Did people accept it at first?"

"Not really."

"Did we break up?"

"Multiple times."

"What about now?"

"You're together with a beautiful daughter."

"And?"

"Even thought you went through some ups and downs, you managed and pulled through?"

"Exactly. That's you and Toby. You'll go through ups and downs, but you'll pull through no matter what."

She smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Good, because I ship Spoby hardcore," he joked causing her to laugh.

"_Spoby_? Really?" she said between her laughs.

"What? Everyone says it's your couple name. I think it's cute and it sounds better than Ezria, Haleb, and Samara," he said.

"Oh God," she said rolling her eyes.

They heard the front door open and in came Aria and Avalon into the kitchen. Magine ran to Aria and jumped into her mother's arms squealing. Avalon hugged Spencer and Ezra before taking Magine from Aria and twirled her around.

"So how did it go?" Ezra asked.

"Good, Avalon's going back tomorrow," Aria said.

"How many people will she be taking care of?" Spencer asked.

"Five, maybe six if this one boy let's her help him," she said.

"Is he a challenge?" she asked.

"After today, oh yeah," she said.

"Well, do you want to stay for a bit?" Ezra asked.

"Can't. Avalon and I have to go have dinner with my parents and Toby," she explained.

"Why does-"

"I don't know. My parents insisted," she said and started to pack up her things. "Ava, let's go, we need to leave!"

"Okay!" Avalon said from the living room.

She trotted back into the kitchen with Magine in her arms and gave her to Ezra. They said goodbye and went out the door and into Spencer's car and drove off.

* * *

Toby parked the tan truck in the Hastings' driveway as he, Spencer, and Avalon go out and made their way to the door. Avalon was wearing a light blue dress that went up to mid-thigh. Spencer wore a black dress that stopped above her knees, and Toby had a blue button-up shirt and black pants. Veronica had called Spencer and had told her that Melissa and Taylor were joining them. This of course made her not want to go but Avalon wanted to meet her relatives, so now here they were. They walked up the steps and Toby knocked. The door flung open and showed a well-dressed Veronica who smiled.

"Hello Toby, Spencer. Oh, you must be Avalon, right?" Veronica said.

"Yes, you can call me Ava," Avalon said.

"Okay, _Ava_, come on in, dinner is almost ready," she said and led them inside.

Spencer saw Melissa and a girl with dark hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey Spence," Melissa said and hugged her sister.

"Hey Mel," Spencer said and hugged her back.

"Huh, this must be Avalon?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, and that must be Taylor?" Spencer asked.

"Yup, Tay say hello," she said.

"Hello," Taylor said waving.

"Ava?" Spencer said.

"Hello," Avalon said as well.

"Dinner's ready!" Veronica called from the kitchen and everyone went into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

Avalon sat down between Toby and Spencer and across from Taylor, Melissa, Peter, and Veronica. They ate quietly before Melissa spoke up.

"So, Avalon, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen and I'm guessing Taylor is fifteen because I see her at school sometimes," Avalon said.

"Yeah, what kind of classes do you take?" Taylor asked joining in on the conversation.

"Um, I'm taking French, field hockey, biology, an English writing class, advanced math, and architecture," Avalon said.

"Architecture? Why?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, my Dad does and I've just grown to love it," Avalon explained.

"Have you made anything?" Melissa asked.

"She made a picture frame when she was ten and she made her own mirror. You're working on a desk right now in your room, right?" Toby said.

"Yeah, almost done," Avalon said with a smile.

"So, what are your grades?" Peter asked.

"Um, six A pluses and one B plus," Avalon said.

"A _B plus_? You can do better," Veronica said.

"Well, a lot of things have been on my mind and I've been through so much I got a bit side-tracked," she said.

"Well, you're half Hastings. No matter what you have to push yourself to do better," Peter said.

"I know, I'll try harder," she promised.

"_Try_? You _will_ do better," Veronica said.

"Mom, Dad, stop. I think Avalon's grades are good for a fourteen-year-old," Spencer said.

"All right," they said together and everyone was silent again.

Avalon and Taylor were looking at each other smiling. They could relate to each other in many ways and that's why they were becoming fast friends. They were kicking each other under the table causing them to smile even more. Suddenly, Taylor let out a giggle causing everyone to look at her. She kicked Avalon under the table secretly and snorted causing Avalon to burst into a fit of giggles. She covered her mouth to control them but they wouldn't stop and soon Taylor was giggling too. Toby looked at them amusingly and decided to have a little fun with his daughter. He tickled her side and she burst out laughing which made him smile. Then, Peter banged his hand on the table causing everyone to stop-except for Avalon who was still maintaining her giggles-and look at him.

"Stop this nonsense! Avalon,Taylor, stop laughing right now! This is a family dinner and we do not burst out laughing while eating our food!" Peter hissed.

"Sorry," Taylor said, but Avalon couldn't stop smiling.

"Avalon, stop smiling," Melissa warned seeing her father's glare at the young girl.

"I can't help it," Avalon said quietly.

After a few seconds, Avalon went back to her normal state and they continued eating.

"So, Dad, how's work?" Melissa asked.

"It's good but I lost a case. I should've tried harder," Peter said.

"I bet he didn't even try," Toby whispered to Avalon who nodded.

"Did you try at all?" Melissa asked.

"Not really," Peter said sadly.

"Told you," Toby whispered.

"Veronica, how's that friend Lindsey of yours?" Peter asked.

"Good, she had this weird gambling obsession," Veronica said.

"Did she...you know?" Peter asked.

"Come out of the closet?" Toby asked Avalon.

"After her girlfriend broke up with her, she got the obsession and then came out of the closet," Veronica said.

"Whoomp there it is," Avalon sing songed causing everyone to look at her.

Toby's hands flew to his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter. Peter and Veronica glared at the two and rolled their eyes.

"It's not funny," Peter said.

"Sorry," Avalon and Toby said and resumed eating again.

"Avalon, you haven't even taken a sip of your drink," Spencer finally said.

"I don't drink sweetened drinks," Avalon said grimacing at the pink liquid.

"Why?" everyone asked but Toby.

"I like staying fit and eating healthy. Sweetened drinks, candy, anything junky I will not eat," Avalon said.

"Not even _ice cream_?" Taylor asked wide-eyed.

"Nope."

"Toby...what have you done to our daughter?" Spencer asked amusingly.

"Hey, I wanted her to be healthy and it got out of hand. Look at me Ava, I eat junk food and I still have this," Toby said and lifted up his shirt to reveal his toned chest and abdominal.

"Toby! Put your shirt down!" Veronica hissed.

"She's just jealous because her husband doesn't have it anymore and she can't enjoy it whenever they have intercourse...I mean if they _even can_ anymore," Avalon said causing everyone to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Excuse me?" Peter and Veronica asked angrily.

"Nothing," Avalon said.

"No, what did you say?" Peter asked clenching his jaw.

"Ugh, can we drop it, I'm starving," Avalon said and finished her food.

"Spencer...control this mistake of yours! She has the worst attitude ever! I didn't see why you didn't get an abortion when you had her at seventeen!" Peter hissed.

Avalon stopped eating and looked at the table silently. Those words were all it took to make her silent for the whoe day.

* * *

_"For those days we felt like a mistake,_  
_Those times when loves what you hate,_  
_Somehow,_  
_We keep marching on_

_For those nights when I couldn't be there,_  
_I've made it harder to know that you know,_  
_That somehow,_  
_We'll keep moving on..."_ Avalon sang as she played the piano.

"_There's so many wars we fought,_  
_There's so many things were not,_  
_But with what we have,_  
_I promise you that,_  
_We're marching on,_  
_(We're marching on)_  
_(We're marching on)_

_For all of the plans we've made,_  
_There isn't a flag I'd wave,_  
_Don't care if we bend,_  
_I'd sink us to swim,_  
_We're marching on,_  
_(We're marching on)_  
_(We're marching on)..._"

She heard clapping from behind her and she turned around and saw Spencer standing by the door with a smile on her face.

"I don't see why you didn't take choir, you're getting good on those vocals Ava," Spencer said.

"Thanks Mom," Avalon said and got up from her seat.

"De nada," Spencer said in her best Spanish accent.

Avalon giggled. "You're getting good on your Spanish Mom."

They went downstairs and saw Toby on the couch looking though a photo album. They took a seat on either side of him and smiled.

"Awe, it's baby Ava," Spencer cooed.

"Oh geez, not again Dad," Avalon groaned.

"Well, it's not our fault we had the cutest baby," Toby said.

"Where was this one taken?" Spencer asked pointing to a picture of him and Avalon.

"The first time she went to the pool. She was only...three," Toby said remembering that day.

_"You ready to hit the pool?" Toby asked._

_"Yeah! I wanna swim Daddy!" a three-year-old Avalon cheered._

_"Okay, let's go!" Toby said and walked them over to the pool._

_Avalon and Toby were at the local pool for the day. It was summer and Toby wanted some quality time with his daughter. He took off his shirt and then Avalon's small shirt and shorts and she kicked off her flip-flops and ran to the kiddy pool._

_"Ava! Don't run it's wet!" Toby exclaimed and jogged after her._

_He sat down by the edge of the small pool where there were other parents-mothers in bikinis mostly-that were with their kids. He watched amusingly as Avalon dipped her big toe into the water and shrieked at it's coldness._

_"Daddy! It cold!"_

_"It's warm if you stay in it longer," Toby said chuckling._

_Avalon placed her small foot it in and shivered before she accidentally let go on the metal bar and fell into the water. Toby gasped and helped her out as she coughed water._

_"Ava? Are you okay? No cuts or bruises?" Toby asked frantically checking her to make sure she wasn't hurt._

_She coughed and wiped her eyes. "No, I fine, but watew twyin' to eat me!"_

_Toby sighed and kissed her forehead. "Thank God you're okay, how about this time I hold you?"_

_She nodded and Toby put his hands under her arms and held her as she swam around. She was giggling and she was trying to swim over to the "waterfall" by the little water playground. Toby smiled and held on to her as she "swam" to it._

_She broke into coos of laughter as the water fell in her head. Toby couldn't stop laughing at how much she was enjoying this._

_"I love dis Daddy!" Avalon exclaimed happily._

_"I know you do," Toby said as he let the water fall on their bodies._

_They left the "waterfall"-much to Avalon's disliking-and went to go eat the lunch at the small food courts. Toby ordered them some sandwiches, water, and curly fries and they sat down on the grass. They ate their food for a while and then waited for their stomachs to digest them. Toby told Avalon to stay on the grass while he went to the bathroom. She nodded and he ran over the the men's restroom. But everyone knew Avalon would get distracted by something..._

_"A WATEW SLIDE!" Avalon screamed and immediately ran to the slide that was made for older kids._

_She climbed the big steps and for some reason there was no life guard. She looked down an saw how huge it was which made her excited. Toby came out and went back to the grass but saw that Avalon wasn't there. He began to panic and looked around for the small blue-eyed girl._

_"Avalon? Avalon!" Toby yelled as he walked around the pools and kept his eyes on the lookout for his daughter.  
_

_"Daddy! Up hewe!" Avalon yelled and waved her tiny arms.  
_

_"Oh my God! Avalon Alison Cavanaugh! Get down here now!" Toby yelled crossing his arms.  
_

_"Wait! I wanna twy dis!" Avalon said.  
_

_Before Toby could say anything, Avalon had already let go and went down the slide. She started to laugh as she curled up into a ball and she turned in circles as she went down the slide. Toby was already running to save her from her fate. What Avalon didn't know was that the pool was over ten feet deep. She went down and Toby was sprinting to get to the bottom before Avalon did. He dived into the pool and made it just in time as Avalon came down and splashed into the water and Toby's arms.  
_

_"Avalon, are you okay?" Toby asked.  
_

_"Yeah! Dat was fun! Let's go again!" Avalon said happily.  
_

_"No. Avalon, don't you ever do that again or I'll feed you junk food for a month," he warned.  
_

_She gasped. "No junky fwood! Not the junky fwood Daddy! Pwease!"  
_

_Toby couldn't help but laugh at his daughter. The healthy food instead of junk food had gone a bit overboard.  
_

_"Okay, but don't do that again, just look at how deep this water is," Toby said gesturing to his body.  
_

_Even though he was a little over six feet tall, that still wasn't half of what the depth of the pool was. He had Avalon sitting on his left shoulder since the water went up to his chest.  
_

_"Oh, I'm sowwy," she said with sad eyes.  
_

_"It's okay, now we have to go if you want to go to Auntie Aria's house," he said getting them out of the water.  
_

_"Awuntie Awia! C'mon Daddy!" she said excitedly and ran to their things and she was about to put on her clothes over her wet bathing suit.  
_

_"Ava! No, we need to get you out of that first!" he said and picked her up and took her into a family bathroom and took her out of her bathing suit.  
_

_After they were both out of their wet clothes and in dry ones, they drove off to Aria's.  
_

"That day was hilarious," Avalon said giggling at the memory.

"Oh yeah, even since she was little this one was wild," Toby said.

As they talked about pictures, Spencer felt a pang of jealousy at how much Toby knew about Avalon and how many memories he had with her. Spencer didn't have any memories with Avalon except when she was an infant. That's when she thought of something:

If she came back to Avalon and Toby, she would have memories with them and they'd live together. They would be an actual family. They would take care and love each other no matter what. But would they accept her back? Would they let her be apart of their family? She wouldn't know until she gave it a shot.

* * *

**How'd you like that chapter? All right, I lied, there's three chapters left, I'm sorry guys! But here's good news: I'm going to post the next three chapters today and tomorrow maybe because I go back to school, but I plan on posting them all today and I have my Halloween costume set (If you've seen "_Wizards of Waverly Place"_ then you should know what Alex's costume was...)! Next chapter will be a bit more interesting and who wants to see that Carter-kid again? He's going to be in the next two chapters. The last chapter (third) will be the epilogue! Stay tuned and stay in school my friends!**

**-E.V.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Impossible Even Says

**I'm back! All right, like I said I'm posting up my remaining chapters today since they're ready to post and for you guys to read. I'm sorry I said there were only five chapters, but…I wanted to play with you all. Hehe, sorry! Now, there's some Carter in this chapter and the next and I actually _do_ have a reason for him to be in this because then it benefits the story after this one. Now, here's the next chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 18: _Impossible_ even says, "_I'm possible_!"

_One week later…_

Avalon walked into Carter's room and saw him playing with his fingers. She sat down in the chair next to him and waited for him to talk.

"You're different than everyone else who tries to help me," Carter said after a moment.

"How am I different?" Avalon asked.

"Most people would just jump in and ask me questions and most of them aren't this close to me," Carter said gesturing at how close Avalon was sitting next to him.

"Well, I like taking a different route and do things my way," she said.

"Why don't you pity me?" he asked.

"I don't because I know you'll do just fine and I know you'll pull through this," she said.

He looked at her and she saw that his eyes weren't brown, but they were dark green. "It's impossible."

"Hey, don't be negative. Even the word _impossible_ says, "_I'm possible_!" It's a well-known fact," Avalon said.

Carter chuckled. "I'll try, so…when is your dad leaving?"

Avalon stayed silent. It was Wednesday and one week had passed and Toby was leaving on Friday, which was two days away. She was devastated but she needed to pull it together.

"I'm sorry I asked, I shouldn't-"

"No it's fine. He's leaving on Friday," she said with a sad smile.

"Well, at least he's only going for three months," he said and his voice cracked.

"Carter? You're parents are…" she said the small nod he gave her. "I'm so sorry."

He sniffled. "It's fine."

"Is that why you're sometimes not cooperative with others?"

"Yeah, I envy them for having a family and having picture-perfect lives when I don't. Just look at me: I have no parents because they died in a car accident and to top it all off I have goddamn cancer!"

At that moment, Avalon pulled him into a hug. He was surprised but returned the gesture.

"I'll be there for you _every_ step of the way _till_ the end," she whispered.

He smiled. She truly was a good friend even though she's only known him for the past week she still cared for him. Everyone in the hospital could see it.

"Thank you Ava," he said softly.

* * *

Toby and Emily walked into The Brew and sat down on a couch in the back. They had decided to hang out together before Toby left to California for the next three months. It had been hard on everyone, but they all knew he needed the money for him and Avalon. They ordered their drinks and Emily looked at him.

"So, who offered you the job again?" Emily asked.

"My boss. He thought I was fit for the job," Toby said.

"But you had no idea it was going to be three months before you said yes," she said.

He nodded. "I don't want to be away from Avalon that long."

"I know I couldn't be away from Samara and Savvy for that long either," she said.

"Do you love Samara?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

"When…you two go through your ups and downs, do you two make up?"

"We always will because we have too for Savvy and besides, we love each other," she explained.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked frowning.

"Everyone knows you still love Spencer, even she knows you do," Emily said.

"Well, I don't anymore," Toby said and took a sip from his coffee.

"I know you do. You don't want to admit it because of the pain you went through for the past fourteen years," she said.

"She left and didn't come back, I have every right to be mad at her," he snapped.

Emily suddenly put it together. "Oh my God. You don't even want to admit that _you_ were the one that left."

He sighed. "That's not-"

"Toby! Stop blaming Spencer for something that wasn't her fault! All she did was try to explain but you went out the door and then Avalon was taken and left at your door. Spencer was looking for her for such a long time, is that too hard to understand?" Emily said.

"Look, I'm leaving and I don't need people telling me things like this. Spencer isn't in love with me so there's no reason to love her back," Toby said.

"Oh God, she _is_ in love with you!" she exclaimed.

"Em, why are you all making me do this?" he asked.

"Because we're trying to help you!"

"I don't need anyone's help!"

"Then think for once and think about how Spencer feels! God, lately you've been beyond selfish-"

"I haven't Emily! You know what? I can't do this anymore, I'm going home," he said and stormed out of The Brew.

He got in his truck and drove off leaving a shocked Emily inside The Brew. He drove back to the loft and bolted upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He pushed everything off his desk and slammed his fist down on it. Spencer watched from a crack in the door as Toby went from sweet to furious. She had never seen this side of him before and she felt guilty. She knew it was too much when he was about to throw a picture frame of him and Avalon at his mirror. She walked in and grabbed his hand as he tried throwing it.

"Toby! Stop!" Spencer yelled and pushed him down onto his bed.

When he tried to get up, she got on top of him and straddled his lap and pinned down his arms. She looked at him as he threw his head back and groaned in frustration.

"Calm. The. Hell. Down." Spencer said.

Toby tried pushing her off of him, but she pulled his hair and he hissed. "What the hell?"

"Stop struggling! I will seriously bite you like I did fourteen years ago in high school when I told you I was part Wendigo!" Spencer said causing Toby to laugh.

Soon they were both laughing. This is what they always did when they were teenagers. They burst out laughing at the most random things whenever the other was angry or upset. This is what they missed doing together.

Spencer rolled off of Toby laughing. Toby looked at her and smiled. Everyone was right: He did love her, but he was too afraid to admit it. She was flawless even with the bruises and scars that Wren had given her. He had wanted to kill Wren right then and there for hurting the woman he loved. He was in love with her and he'd always will be.

He rolled on top of her and they stared at each other. Toby wanted to kiss her. He wanted to be with her. But he was leaving for three months. He couldn't leave her like that. It was hard doing this but his heart ached for her. He _needed_ her in his arms again. Her mouth against his. Her heart in his. She was his everything. He would never give up on her no matter what.

But his mind was making his decisions because he got off of her and smiled before walking of the room leaving Spencer on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

"You know, I wish you two would just admit how you feel about each other," Aria said.

"It's not that easy," Toby said.

"But you're in fucking love with her!" Hanna hissed.

"Like I said it's impossible," Toby said.

"Hanna's right, you're in love with her and even the word _impossible_ says, "_I'm possible_!" and on another note, why do you keep denying it?" Ezra said.

"Because I...I don't know," Toby sighed.

"Just tell her. She feels the same," Emily said.

It was Thursday and tomorrow Toby was leaving in the afternoon to California. The gang, Avalon, and Toby were at The Grille taking "Spoby Business" because they wanted the two lovers to be together again. It wasn't hard but they were just making it impossible.

"Okay...I will but I'm not just gonna tell her, I'm going to do something for her," Toby said.

"That's the spirit! You should do something over-the-top romantic!" Caleb said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Just an idea, but I'm saying if you do something romantic, she'll know you do love and care for her," Caleb said.

"Caleb? You're a genius!" Toby said.

"He is?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'll just do something romantic," Toby said with a smile.

"At a motel room at the Edgewood Motor Court!" Emily said.

"And then we can decorate the room," Aria said.

"It'll be perfect!" Samara squealed.

"All right, it's settled. Let's get this show on the road and do something for the world!" Hanna said and with that, everyone marched out of The Grille and into their cars and drove off to the motel.

_One hour later..._

"And...done," Avalon said as she and everyone else looked around the dimly lit room.

There were red rose petals on the bed and candles everywhere. The guys had put small light bulbs on string and hung it up across the ceiling making the room glow. They even put little pictures of Spencer and Toby on the strings too. Everything was perfect and all they needed was a Spencer.

"All right, Toby you stay in the bathroom and we'll go get Spencer," Aria said as she, Hanna, Emily, Samara, and Avalon left and drove off to get Spencer.

"You ready man?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm just scared she hates me," Toby said.

"She doesn't. She's in love with you, she even told me herself," Ezra said.

"Maybe she was lying-"

"Stop thinking negative! My sister loves you and you love her. End. Of. Story." Jason snapped.

"Okay," Toby breathe and they waited.

_Meanwhile with the girls..._

"I don't want to go! Let me go I still have bruises and hickeys that hurt like a pain in the ass!" Spencer yelled as she was being dragged across the room to the front door. _Literally_.

The girls and Avalon had gone to Spencer's apartment since she wasn't at the loft as usual. They told her they wanted to take her somewhere but since Spencer was just stuck-up stubborn, she didn't want to. She already had on nice clothes but she was ruining them by being on the ground.

"SPENCER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO RIP UP YOUR AWARDS!" Hanna screamed.

Spencer gasped and got up, only to be blind-folded. She groaned and crossed her arms as the girls took her downstairs and shoved her into the car. On the way to the motel, Spencer wouldn't stop asking questions.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why?"

"Because we are."

"I want to get out."

"Well, too bad."

"I hate you."

"We know you don't."

"I do now."

"Ugh, Spence, just shut the hell up."

"No-"

"SPENCER!"

"Okay!"

When they finally got there, Aria and Hanna grabbed Spencer's arms and Samara and Emily went into the motel room.

"She's here! Get out and Toby hide in the bathroom!" Samara hissed.

Caleb, Ezra, and Jason came out of the room and gave Toby reassuring thumbs-up before disappearing.

Toby felt his eyebrow twitch and his palms getting sweaty. He took a deep breath as e heard yelling coming from outside.

"...let me go! I demand to be free!" Spencer yelled.

"Just...Spencer! You're so difficult to handle!" Aria groaned.

"Because I don't like being kidnapped by tiny munchkins!" Spencer said.

"Oh for the love of God, get in there!" Hanna snapped and opened the door as she and Aria pushed Spencer inside the room and locked the door.

Spencer took off the blind-fold and banged on the door. "This isn't funny! Let me out!"

"Not until we talk," Toby said from behind her.

* * *

**Two chapters left! What will happen to Spencer and Toby? Will they live their happily ever after? Sorry it was short, but the next one will be longer and the epilogue is going to be longer than that one. Stay tuned my friends! I'll post up the final two chapters tomorrow afternoon since I have school! Bye guys and keep a look out!**

**-E.V**


	19. Chapter 19: IYECBTU

**Hey! All right, I'm thinking this chapter is one you're going to love a lot. Note: there's a bit of sexual content (you may start squealing now) so unless you want to put you're dirty minds to work, go ahead and read (I'm kidding). Now enjoy this new chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 19: If You Ever Come Back To Us

"How do you think they're doing over there?" Aria asked.

"Probably making love right at this moment," Hanna teased.

"Han, I don't think they'd be getting it on _literally_ right after Spencer came in," Ezra said.

"But you still never know! I knew we should've put video cameras," Hanna mumbled.

"Gross, so what should we do now?" Samara asked.

"We should keep ourselves occupied while those two settle things," Emily said.

The gang were at the loft while Spencer and Toby were at the motel. They decided to stay away from the two for the night until they let them out tomorrow morning. Avalon wanted things to work out with her parents. She loved them both but they were making it too difficult for anyone to even help them.

"And how long do they plan on staying in there?" Avalon asked.

"Until tomorrow morning," Jason answered.

"I think they'll be fine by then," Caleb said.

"And then Dad leaves," Avalon said quietly.

Aria wrapped her arms around Avalon and held her close. "It's okay Ava, those three months will go by so fast you won't even notice he's gone."

"But I'm going to miss him," she said.

"We all will, so that's why tomorrow, we're throwing a "_See You In Three Months_" party for him before he leaves," Caleb said causing everyone to laugh.

"I just realized how so much has changed since we were in high school," Jason commented.

"I know, we used to be those teenagers with so much drama," Aria said.

"I know," everyone said.

"I can't believe someone tortured you all in some way...just like wren," Avalon said.

"Oh no. This person was _a lot_ worse than Wren, believe us," Emily said.

"Oh," Avalon said pursing her lips.

"Okay, lets just make...cookies to distract us," Hanna said.

"Sure," everyone said and they went into the kitchen and grabbed what they needed.

* * *

Spencer looked around the room in awe. She looked at the red rose petals on the bed, to the little lights above, to the candles, and then back to Toby's face.

"W-what's all this?" she asked.

"This is all for you," Toby said stepping closer to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want you to see that I still love you," Toby said softly.

She avoided his eyes and looked down at the floor. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Spencer," he said and titled her head up. "I know I've been a jerk lately, but I was just too afraid to admit my feelings to you."

Spencer looked at his light blue eyes and sighed. "I thought you were never afraid of anything."

"When it comes to my friends, you and Avalon of course I get afraid. I just don't like showing it."

"Oh. So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know," he said casually before taking out a Scrabble board. "Rematch?"

She smiled and they sat down on the bed as Toby set up the game they had last played fourteen years ago.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Are you _kidding_ me? How is it that you can still beat me at this game after fourteen years?" Spencer asked.

"I've been using Avalon as my practice toy," Toby said.

"You are horrible," Spencer said.

"You are too. So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Ooh! A scary movie!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and went into the backpack he brought and looked around for a movie. He held up five different scary movies for Spencer to pick.

"Um..." she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "That one."

"_The Final_? Spence, this movie is not a good influence for the young eyes," he teased.

"Hey! I'm thirty-one! I know better than to take advice from a horror movie!" she protested.

"Okay. okay," he said and put the disc in before crawling over the pillows and sitting up against the bed frame and Spencer sat down next to him and the movie rolled.

By the middle of the movie, Spencer was shaking. This _was_ a bad influence. She watched as Emily made Bradley cut off Bridget's fingers. It was disgusting. She grimaced at the blood that came out after two of her fingers were cut off. Toby was watching her amusingly as she screamed when Dane used his switchblade to sever Bradley's spinal cord and shivered at the loud crunching noise it made. Toby pulled her against his side and she held onto him tightly.

When the movie was over, Spencer was covering her eyes and wouldn't stop shaking at all. Toby pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked at her.

"Like I said, not a friendly movie," Toby said.

"And like I said, you're horrible," Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"At the dinner the other night, why weren't you talking that much?"

She sighed. "Before Wren took Avalon, my Dad told me that he was the one who took Avalon from me and left her at your door."

"So, you're still mad?"

"The second week after that Wren thing, he apologized and tried to buy my love back with a house so I wouldn't have to live in that tiny apartment."

"He's always done that to you, hasn't he? Trying to buy your love back."

"Yup but I don't accept it. I need true love. Someone who loves me for me and let's me have time to think and see if I can figure out some problems. My family isn't like that."

"What kind of love?"

"Ones that's _real_. _Pure_. Not winning it back but by showing it. And I don't mean buying things. I mean showing me in an outstanding way that they do truly love me," she explained.

"And who has given you that so far?" he asked.

"So far? The girls. Avalon. The guys."

He nodded. "Okay."

"But you're the only one who _gave_ me true love. You _showed_ me what true love really is. _You_ are my true love."

Toby looked at her for a moment. She stared at him and before she knew it, Toby's lips were pressed against hers. It was gentle and soft at first, but it quickly became heated. When Spencer's hands met the waistband of his jeans, he pulled back unsure.

"Spencer...are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure. It's the right time to do this."

Toby kissed her fiercely and she ran her hands through his hair. He laid them back on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist. Once sans clothing, Toby looked at her unsure, but she nodded. He slowly entered her and she winced. He apologized but she told him to continue.

Everything that had happened the past few months had been a rough ride. It had been hard but they managed and pulled through. Fourteen years without each other was something they didn't even know how they managed to survive. They needed each other and now Toby was leaving.

Spencer gasped into Toby's mouth as he pushed deeper inside of her. She gripped the sheets as he picked up his pace. She wrapped her legs around his hips and tried to keep up with his movements. Toby looked at her as she gasped loudly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded and smiled. He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers.

All though things weren't going to be easy without him for the next three months, she still had the chance to get to know Avalon. She was just as flawless as her mother. The blue eyes were just the bonus. Spencer loved them both more than life itself. She couldn't believe she stopped looking and missed out on all this.

He pounded into her one for one more round. He was gentler this time but he picked up his pace quickly. He felt her shaking beneath him and he fused their lips together one last time. After two more thrusts, he collapsed on top of her and rested his head against hers, both slick with sweat.

They kissed lazily for a few moments and caught their breath. He rolled off of her and threw the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her. She intertwined their hands and smiled at how perfectly hers were made to fit into his. She rested her head against his chest and let his heartbeat sing her to sleep.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too. When I leave, I'll think of you everyday and I'll write you all letters and send pictures," he whispered back.

"Okay. Goodnight Toby," she said before dozing off.

"Goodnight Spencer," he said and fell asleep.

Just like that. That was all they needed to do to show each other how much they loved the other. No words needed. Just pure love.

* * *

Toby threw his bags in the trunk of the cab and looked back at everyone. It was Friday afternoon and it was raining and Toby was heading to the airport. He and Spencer had called the gang to let them out-not saying anything about what happened-and told them they talked it out. They were relieved they were back to being normal but they thought something would happen that night. The girls hugged Toby and tried to hold back tears.

"If a girl tries to hit on you over there, say you're taken," Hanna said.

"I will," Toby said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Aria said.

"I won't," Toby promised.

"Remeber we're always there right here," Emily told him pointing to his heart.

"I could never forget that," Toby reassured her.

Caleb, Ezra, and Jason threw themselves at their best friend with tears marking their cheeks.

"Be good man!" Caleb sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't you dare hook up with some random girl, you got me?" Jason said.

"Oh God! I'm gonna miss you Tobias!" Ezra cried.

"Okay, okay, I will, I won't, and I know," Toby said chuckling.

They broke apart and Avalon stood in front of her father. She blinked back tears at the thought of her father leaving for so long. Toby sensed this and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't go," Avalon pleaded.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Toby said softly.

"Promise to write me a letter everyday?" she asked.

"I swear," he said.

They pulled back and Toby looked around. Spencer wasn't anywhere to be seen. She probably regreted last night. He waved goodbye and got in the cab. It was driving away when Spencer was running out of the loft.

"Toby!" she yelled but the cab had already gone around the block.

She fell onto her knees and sobbed. Her one chance of being with the family she left and she blew it and lost her chance. Suddenly, she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw Toby through the rain. He was turning the block and walking slowly towards her. She got up and ran to him. He started running and when they were close enough Spencer prepared for a moment that would change everything.

"Toby," she said and jumped into his arms.

He caught her and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely as if he let her go, she would suddenly vanish. He held her like that for a while before setting her down on the ground, their lips never breaking contact. When they broke apart, panting, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Three questions," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"One: Is Avalon everything you wanted in a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Two: If you ever come back to us, tell me now. Yes or no?" he said.

"Yes."

"And three: Did you ever stop loving me even when you were gone for fourteen years and engaged to Wren?"

Spencer smiled and pecked his lips. "Toby Cavanaugh, I would _never_ ever stop loving you till the end of time."

It was true, Spencer never stopped loving Toby. She couldn't imagine life without him because she was so in love with him to let him go. Sometimes, when you love someone so much, it's best to let them go. But for Spencer, that wasn't true. She could never let Toby go. She could never let Avalon go. And now, she made the choice to be with them. Through this tough and long road, Spencer managed to make it even if she didn't need a tan pickup truck. She walked until she made it and got what she longed for: A family.

A question Toby had asked her was, "If you ever come back to us, tell me now. Yes or no?" The question Spencer asked herself was, "Would this all be worth it in the end?" The answer was already guessed and confirmed.

Yes, she would always come back to them because this ride, in the end, was all worth the risk.

* * *

**All right! One chapter left and this ride is over! I'll try posting it up either later tonight or tomorrow! Okay, stay tuned for the epilogue!**

**-E.V.**


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Hey fellow FF readers! All right, this is the final chapter of IYECBTU and it's sad to end it. It a tad bit long and I have a bit of a surprise at the end. Also, I recommend listening to "_Marchin On_" by _OneRepublic_ and then "_If You Ever Come_ _Back_" by _The Script _on a loop, okay? So, please enjoy this last chapter of IYECBTU!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Epilogue

_Three Months Later..._

Avalon stared up at the blue sky that resembled her eyes. She looked at the clouds and smiled. She wondered if Carter was happy up there. With his parents, safe and sound. She picked a daisy and twirled it around with her fingers and let a small tear drop.

_"Is he okay? How is he?" Avalon asked trying to get past Dr. Hayden._

_"Ava, he's not going to make it there's nothing you can do. He's fifteen, it's his fight now," Dr. Hayden said sadly._

_"Can I just see him? Before he...you know?" Avalon asked feeling her eyes well-up._

_He sighed. "Okay."_

_Avalon thanked him and went into Carter's room. She saw him staring up at the ceiling silently. He turned his head smiled at her. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand._

_"Hey," she said._

_"Hey," he managed to say._

_She sniffled. "How are you?"_

_"How do I look like I'm doing?" he asked amusingly pointing at the heart monitor._

_She felt her heart break at the sight of his heart rate going down slowly. He really wasn't going to make it._

_"It's fine, you'll be fine," she said._

_"Ava, I'm dying. You can feel pity for me now," Carter said._

_"I don't want you to go," Avalon whispered._

_"I don't want to leave you," he said._

_"How long do you have?" she asked._

_"Until I give up," he said softly._

_"I know you can win," she said with a soft smile._

_He coughed. "Not really. I can't control it. Just like life can't control the things us humans can do."_

_There was a silent pause between them for a while before Carter spoke up again._

_"Can you sing for me?"_

_"What do you want me to sing?"_

_"Marchin On by OneRepublic," he said softly._

_She smiled. "Okay."_

"For those days we felt like a mistake,

Those times when loves what you hate,

Somehow,

We keep marching on.

For those nights when I couldn't be there,

I've made it harder to know that you know,

That somehow,

We'll keep moving on."

_She felt her eyes well up as Carter's breathing started to slow down. He looked at her with his green eyes and nodded for her to continue._

"There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on).

For all of the plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if we bend,

I'd sink us to swim,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on).

For those doubts that swirl all around us,

For those lives that tear at the seams,

We know,

We're not what we've seen,

For this dance we'll move with each other.

There ain't no other step than one foot,

Right in front of the other."

_Avalon looked at the heart monitor and saw his heart rate go down more and more._

"There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on).

For all of the plans we've made,

There isn't a flag I'd wave,

Don't care if we bend,

I'd sink us to swim,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on).

Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right,

We're marching on.

We'll have the days we break,

And we'll have the scars to prove it,

We'll have the bonds that we save,

But we'll have the heart not to lose it."

_He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. She finally let the tears fall and her voice cracked as she sang._

"For all of the times we've stopped,

For all of the things I'm not.

We put one foot in front of the other,

We move like we ain't got no other,

We go when we go,

We're marching on.

There's so many wars we fought,

There's so many things we're not,

But with what we have,

I promise you that,

We're marching on,

(We're marching on)

(We're marching on).

Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right, right, left, right,

Right, right,

We're marching on.

Right, right, right, right left right,

Right, right, right, left, right,

Right, right,

We're marching on."

_Carter stared up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. He smiled at Avalon and whispered the last thing he could manage._

_"Goodbye Ava," he said before he closed his eyes._

_Avalon felt his hand go cold and she let out a sob as the heart monitor let out a long beep._

_"Goodbye Carter," she whispered and rested her forehead against his._

Avalon closed her eyes and let her mind wander away as she let the wind whisper to her. She listened to the Earth's heartbeat and felt everything that was outside. She heard the birds chirp and the trees sway silently in the morning breeze. She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_He'll be here in one hour, come home to set up the last minute touches -Mom_

_Kk I'll be there in five -Ava_

_I'd like to see you try -Mom_

_Five bucks if I don't and five bucks if I don't -Ava_

_Deal, and...GO -Mom_

Avalon laughed and got up and went on a full-on sprint back to the loft which was ten minutes away from the park. She passed by people and said sorry to a bunch if she bumped into them.

She turned the corner and took a shortcut through the neighbor's backyard and made it to the loft. She dashed upstairs and barged in through the front door.

Spencer laughed at her daughter and handed her five dollars.

"Guess I was wrong," Spencer said.

"And I guess you killed me," Avalon teased.

She looked behind Spencer and saw the gang setting up a banner that said "_Welcome Home Toby!_" There were cupcakes, cakes, pies, candy, and everything Toby liked. Avalon chuckled at the thought of Toby coming and going straight for the apple pie. She helped everyone with a few presents, but none of them could top off Spencer's present since she made it with the help of someone.

"Hey Ava," August said.

"Hey August, I haven't seen you in a while," Avalon said.

"I was in Oklahoma visiting my grandma," he said.

"Oh, that explains it. Are you here to greet my Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, I like him even though he scares me sometimes," he said.

She laughed. "He's not _that_ scary. And just because he's tall, doesn't mean he'll murder you. He's a gentle giant."

"A gentle giant? Toby? No, he's mean," Ezra teased as he passed by them.

They laughed and set up the last minute touches.

Hanna looked at Avalon and August and smirked. "They're so going to be a couple one of these days."

"Who? Ava and August?" Aria asked.

Hanna nodded. "You can see it. They have chemistry like Spencer and Toby."

"God, speaking of Spencer and Toby, I can't wait to see his reaction to the best present he could ask for!" Aria squealed.

"Unless he doesn't want that present then all hell will break loose," Hanna mumbled.

"Han, he'll love it!" Aria said.

"I know," Hanna agreed and smiled.

"Hey guys, when is he coming?" Emily asked.

"Um...in about a half hour," Aria said.

"God, I can't wait for him to come back," Emily said smiling.

"I know. I missed the Tobster," Hanna said.

"Do you think he'll look different?" Aria asked.

"Hair," Emily and Hanna both said.

"He does cut his hair a lot...it better not be a fade haircut!" Aria warned.

"I know! I'll kill him for destroying his soft, brown hair!" Hanna growled.

"I don't think he would. He knows how much we like touching it," Emily teased.

"Yeah, but-"

"He's coming over in five minutes!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hide!" Ezra and Caleb said, both jumping behind the couch and landing on each other.

"They're right! Spencer! Go upstairs and...wait in his room!" Hanna hissed as she and everyone else hid.

Spencer nodded and trotted upstairs and into Toby's bedroom.

After five minutes, everyone heard the front door open and close. Toby turned on the light and everyone jumped out of hiding.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

Toby smiled as everyone hugged him. He had gotten a new hair cut, but it wasn't too short.

"Hey guys," Toby said.

"Hey Toby, how was Cali?" everyone asked.

"It was okay...but it wasn't the same without you guys," he said.

Avalon made eye contact with him and he smiled at her. She walked up to him and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while before they broke apart smiling.

"I missed you Dad," Avalon said softly.

"I missed you too Ava," Toby said.

When everyone heard footsteps coming from the stairs, they saw Spencer coming down. Toby smiled and walked over to her. She smiled back and they hugged and kissed a little before they separated.

"All right! Let's get this party started!" Hanna said and turned on the music.

Toby gasped as he saw the sweets and-as Avalon predicted-went straight for the apple pie.

Avalon walked over to Spencer and sighed. "When is he going to open it?"

"Soon. I don't want him to freak out," Spencer said.

"He won't. He'll be beyond happy," Avalon said smiling at the thought.

Spencer knew what she was thinking and smiled too. "I guess he will."

After about two hours into the small party, Hanna whistled and got everyone's attention.

"Presents! Toby, since your birthday was over the three months, we decided to give you late birthday presents," Hanna said.

Toby beamed. "Thanks but you guys didn't have to."

"We insist! Now sit down and open these wads of presents!" Aria said.

Toby sat down in the couch and everyone handed him a present. From the guys, he got three Bob Dylan albums-ones he had been saving up for-and a custom shirt that said "Bob Dylan Fan...Who Cares If I'm A Dude?" From the girls, he got a new pair of shoes, shirts, pants, and tools for work. From Avalon, he received a hand-made book with drawings of him, her, the gang, and Spencer. The book cover was made out of wood and had beautiful carvings.

"This is great. Thank you guys," Toby said.

"Those are just simple things," Ezra said.

"But this is a lot," Toby said with a frown.

"But _this_ one means a lot more. Spencer! Bring it in!" Aria said.

Toby expected a giant box or something when Spencer came in, but all she had was a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. She sat down next to him and gave him the small box. Toby was puzzled but opened it. Everyone waited for him to be done unwrapping it, but he took his time.

"For the love of God, Toby! Open the shit-ass present already!" everyone exclaimed.

Toby jumped at their voices and opened it a bit quicker. He saw a small box and opened it. When he did, he gasped and widened his eyes in disbelief. He looked at Spencer, to Avalon, to the gang, and back to the small item in his hands.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it_

_I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_

_Goin' out of my head now_

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

"Spencer..." he said and looked at her.

"I was planning on telling you but...I wanted it to be a surprise," she said.

They waited for an answer. He had a puzzled look for a moment. Toby was already worrying Spencer and everyone else. Finally, his face broke into a wide grin which made the corner of his eyes crinkle.

"Spencer...we're having a baby!" he exclaimed happily and kissed her.

She smiled and laughed as they broke away. "I know."

"Well? What are we doing? We need to celebrate because there's a new baby coming to town!" Hanna cheered.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

"No. I have something to give to Spencer too," Toby said.

Everyone gave him a puzzled look but they all gasped when Toby got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, I know everything for the past six months have been hard, and we haven't been together since our break-up from fourteen years ago, but that never made me stop loving you. I've been on dates here and there, but no one was as amazing as you. I can't imagine my life without you and I want us to be together as a family with Avalon and this new baby. Spencer, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Toby said.

"Yes...yes, yes, yes, yes, one-hundred percent yes!" Spencer said and Toby slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her.

"God, why does he have to be such a romantic?" Caleb asked wiping away a small tear.

"I don't know man, but I envy that ability of his," Ezra said as tears fell down his face.

"Why are you guys crying?" Jason asked.

"Because it's a romantic moment!" they both said.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause you're never comin' home_

_But they used to say the world was flat_

_But how wrong was that now?_

_And by leavin' my door open_

_I'm riskin' everything I own_

_There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

Avalon hugged her now engaged parents and sobbed.

"What's wrong Ava?" Toby asked.

"Nothing it's just that...I'm so happy. I have an actual family now. A mom, a dad. Aunts and uncles. Friends and cousins. I didn't think I would have any of these things," Avalon said.

"Well, you deserve it," Spencer said.

They laughed and hugged each other again. Everyone joined in on the hug and laughed. Everything was back to the way it should be. Nothing was out of place anymore and they could be happy. Wren was in jail, Avalon was safe Spencer and Toby were back together and engaged, and to top that all off, they were having another child.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

Seems like some things are meant to be. When people separate, they always come back. The Script's song "If You Ever Come Back" was inspired by love. The significant other leaves but the other tells them that if they ever come back, they're welcome to because they love them no matter what. It's not your typical love story. It's true love that conquered all of this.

What Spencer and Toby have is anything but ordinary. Oh no. It's something true and pure. They won the fight and with a wedding coming, it would complete what they were longing for: A family. But with a new life coming into the world soon, they'd share this new ride with them and Avalon.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your support and reviews that kept this story going. It's sad to part ways with my favorite story that I've written (I was crying when I wrote this) and I'm happy you guys sticked to it. Now, I have good news: I WILL be doing a sequel to this story, so be on the lookout for it! Again, you guys are the best and I love you all! Thank you and I'll tell you guys when the sequel is up, and it'll probably be up by later tonight or tomorrow afternoon (iPod=faster updates), okay? Until then, farewell my fanfiction friends! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	21. Chapter 21: Sequel Is Now Up!

** Go to my profile page! The sequel is now up!**

** -E.V.**


End file.
